Virtus Et Sanguine
by Virtus Et Sanguine
Summary: ¿Como visualizarías, la apariencia de un no-vivo? ¿Te atreverías a averiguarlo? Si la respuesta es negativa. Sal de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Olvida lo que haz visto y continúa tu vida. Pero si la curiosidad es más que el miedo. El deseo de saber si toda esa información que haz visto y leído es real. Haz llegado al lugar correcto.
1. Virtus Et Sanguine, el origen

1266 

Todo un pueblo había huido de su hogar en la antigua Transilvania, huyendo de la persecución de su gobernante, sólo por sus prácticas religiosas. En total, 1002 personas. Familias, amigos. Todos con un mismo fin: encontrar la libertad que tanto deseaban obtener. Se refugiaron en lo que en el presente es conocido como Eslovaquia, en un pueblo apenas habitado. Hicieron sus casas, sus altares, todo por encontrar esa paz que sus dioses les daban. 

Una vez al año, el patriarca de cada familia, llevaba a su hijo o hija si éste o ésta había cumplido ese año la mayoría de edad, a una ceremonia de iniciación. En dicha ceremonia, diferentes demonios hacían su aparición y escogían cada uno a un joven. Con orgullo; luego de una preparación de 17 años, el joven ofrecía su alma al demonio que lo escogía, a cambio de favores. Desde eternidad, hasta lujos y comodidades. El demonio a su vez, no solo le otorgaba lo deseado; sino que también le daba sus dones y sabiduría, poseyendo así su cuerpo cuando el demonio así lo quisiera. 

Aizele Borgia deseó toda su vida cumplir los dieciocho años para cumplir su cometido; aquello que era para ella; una vocación. Aizik Borgia, su mellizo; esperaba esa fecha con la misma ilusión; pero por otros motivos.

1399

Al fin había llegado el día de la ceremonia donde los mellizos Borgia recibirían al demonio que regiría su vida. Todo estaba preparado y, tan pronto llegó la hora nona; comenzaron los cánticos de todo el pueblo, en la pequeña plaza. Los demonios aparecieron, espectros marcados por un aire malévolo que aquel pueblo amaba. Cada joven, de los 666 que serían iniciados, fueron siendo escogidos uno a uno por cada demonio. Al llegar el turno de los hermanos; fueron escogidos por Amy, y Belial.

Amy, tan hermoso que no había forma de saber su sexo con certeza, acarició con ternura la mejilla de la hembra. Ella sonrió y pidió su deseo: "Deseo poder tener el don de la música. Poder tocar cualquier instrumento. Además el don de la sanacion para curar a mi pueblo." Amy sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes; asombrado y complacido por dar tan poco a cambio de tanto. Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, su espectro se desvaneció, tomando a la melliza y arropándola con su poder. En espera de que Belial hiciera lo mismo, para así comenzar la orgía destinada a aquella noche.

Belial rodeó el cuerpo del mellizo esperando que éste hablara. Arrogante, Aizik sonrió de lado sin mostrar el más mínimo respeto: "Deseo ser más poderoso que todos los demonios juntos. Y que jamás ninguno me posea." Su voz fue clara, contundente. Los tambores se detuvieron, los cánticos cesaron. Un grito de asombro colectivo se escuchó en toda la plaza.

Belial se llenó de ira ante el descaro de aquel simple humano. Sacó su diestra huesuda dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón por su atrevimiento. Pero al hacerlo, no fue solo el corazón de Aizik el que fue arrancado. Su hermana ya poseída, estaba herida por intentar salvar a su hermano.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo y la sangre tiñó de rojo la celebración. Ningún humano se atrevió a acercarse a los cuerpos que se retorcían dando lo que se suponía fuera su último aliento. Pero la ira de Belial, príncipe del infierno, no había mengüado, a pesar de lo ocurrido.

"Por haberme desafiado, ¡no moriréis jamás!"

Dijo el demonio en perfecto latín; idioma que por órdenes demoniacas, todo el pueblo dominaba. Sus ojos negros se mantenían sobre los del mellizo, quién se esforzaba por mantenerle la mirada. Aún a las puertas de la muerte, no demostraba temor. Belial se enfureció aún más.

"Quedaréis con vida, si es que a lo que os espera le podéis llamar vivir. Vuestro corazón no latirá más, pues se queda conmigo. Viviréis en las sombras. La luz del día será vuestro peor enemigo. Y la sangre inocente que ha sido derramada por vuestro egoísmo; será la que necesitaréis para vivir. Buscaréis la muerte, más ésta jamás llegará a ti. Y de vuestra boca; saldrá el veneno de vuestra maldición, cada vez que os alimentéis. La carne de venado os sabrá amarga y el agua os provocará más sed. Nada saciará vuestra hambre. Seréis peor que un animal. Y vuestro físico mostrará la bestia que llevaréis oculta para que todos os vean con asco."

Y así mismo se desvaneció su imagen.

Los demonios que habían poseído los cuerpos de cada habitante del pueblo les abandonaron a su suerte. Comenzaron a caer al suelo hechos polvo, aquellos que habían vivido siglos gracias a sus favores. El pueblo se llenó de caos.

Aizik se puso en pie sin poder ocultar su rostro lleno de terror. Su hermana, yacía aún moribunda en el suelo. Su corazón no había sido tocado, más la herida era profunda. El olor a la sangre de su hermana fue lo más dulce que había olido jamás. Tanto que no pudo resistirse y halando su cabello, sus caninos se alargaron perforando la tierna carne de su cuello. Mientras ingería su sangre, el hueco causado por Belial en el pecho del joven, se iba cerrando. Sin corazón dentro. Su piel perdió color, sus ojos se tornaron tan oscuros como la noche. Parecía un animal.

Y ante los gritos de horror de todo el pueblo, Aizik cobró la primera víctima de su maldición. La gente del pueblo quiso tomar la justicia en sus manos e intentaron linchar al responsable de tal aberración. Pero él era demasiado rápido y huyó.

Estuvieron de luto por Aizele, y el resto de sus muertos por más de una semana. La enterraron aquella misma noche aunque apenas la tocaron. Poco después comenzaron las leyendas, las historias. La gente del pueblo, cada noche; escuchaban un violín llorar la más triste melodía. Así mismo en la mañana, aparecían muertos en los alrededores. Muertos con las mismas marcas que Aizik hizo en su hermana. Luego las muertes aumentaron, y los desaparecidos aún más.

Cada año siguieron haciendo la misma ceremonia, pidiendo a sus dioses que perdonaran la rebeldía de Aizik. Los demonios jamás regresaron. Le habían dado la espalda por la insolencia de uno solo de ellos. Una década más tarde, el pueblo había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban escritos, donde una mujer vestida de blanco y un violín en sus manos, sembraba el terror entre los habitantes. Hermosa, con piel pálida y fría. Poseedora de unos hermosos ojos celestes que lloraban sangre. Y un gesto de dolor que desgarraba el alma.

¿Que había pasado en realidad con aquel pueblo, donde los muertos caminaban entre los vivos cuando el sol se escondía?

2014

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el siglo donde Aizik Borgia traicionó a su pueblo, provocó la desgracia de su melliza, de su gente y fue maldito. Sin embargo, el legado de lo ocurrido en aquel desaparecido pueblo de la actual Eslovaquia; continúa vigente y vivo. Aún cuando la mayoría de los humanos, desconocen este dato. Así como la rivalidad entre clanes sigue tan viva como hace siglos.

Las leyendas se hicieron libros. Los libros se hicieron películas. Las películas se hicieron parodias. Las parodias se hicieron bromas entre la gente ignorante. Y muchos les respetan, adoptan sus costumbres y visten de acuerdo a la percepción mental que tienen de éstos personajes. Ahora son llamados vampiros.

Pero, ¿serán estos seres criaturas realmente creadas por el folklore popular a nivel mundial? ¿O acaso será posible que vivan entre nosotros, aparentando ser normales, viviendo en las sombras?

¿Como visualizarías tú, la apariencia y sicología de un no-vivo?

¿Ropa negra y maquillaje oscuro?

¿Vestiduras antiguas, de acuerdo al siglo de su conversión?

¿Cantantes de rock con jeans desgastados y llenos de tatuajes/perforaciones?

¿Serían gobernantes o jefes de gobierno?

¿Ladrones, asesinos a sueldo?

¿Estudiantes?

¿Amas de casa?

¿Dulces y serviciales o arrogantes y déspotas?

¿Te atreverías a averiguarlo?

Si la respuesta es negativa. Si tu morbo no es suficiente como para desafiar el miedo a lo desconocido; sal de aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Olvida lo que haz visto y continúa tu vida en la seguridad que nos da la ignorancia.

Pero si la curiosidad es más que el miedo. Si el deseo de saber si toda esa información que haz visto y leído es real, o solo producto de una mente enferma y retorcida. Haz llegado al lugar correcto.

Abre tu mente, tus sentidos. Asegura tu cuello, porque nisiquiera te darás cuenta de cuando todo pase.

No salgas en la bien las puertas y las ventanas.

No hay nadie a salvo. Están en todas partes.

Quizá tu vecino. O tu profesor de historia. Puede que hasta la chica que te vende dulces cuando vas al cinema.

Tu médico. Tu psicóloga.

El gobernante de la nación donde vives.

O quizá hasta el cartero que entrega tu correspondencia.

¿Será cierto que los no-vivos o vampiros, no salen de día?

¿O habrán encontrado la forma de superar ésta limitación?

¿Que querrán de los humanos? ¿Salvarlos o condenarlos?

¿Son los no-vivos depredadores exclusivamente de humanos?

¿O hasta ellos son víctimas de alguna fuerza superior?

¿Están solos? ¿O habrán humanos que les siguen?

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo porque al final los no-vivos solo tienen una aspiración en su existencia:

****

Virtus et sanguine


	2. Sonali

† Sonali †  
Marzo 9, 2014 Capitulo

_**-¿Está todo listo, Karoline?**_

Preguntó Jatziri al bajar las escaleras de su estancia en Moscú; lugar donde se haría la reunión anual con los representantes de cada clan. Cada año se reunían y esto era normal. Sin embargo, ésta vez estarían todos juntos por otra causa.

Una causa más oscura.

**_-Todo está como usted ha mandado milady. ¿Necesita que le sirva en algo más?_**

Jatziri miró los hermosos ojos azules de su Cibum y le sonrió de forma casi maternal. En aquella humana ella había desbordado todo aquel amor de madre que le fue imposible darle a su hija. Recordó cuando la tuvo en brazos, siendo apenas una niña y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Pronto habría que convertirla. Pero nadie, fuera de ella lo haría.

**_-Envíalos al despacho cuando lleguen. Y no, Karoline. Sabes que no tienes permitido darle sangre a nadie. La servidumbre se encargará de ello._**

Y con esa orden que no daba lugar a réplica, Jatziri se retiró de la presencia de la Cibum, rumbo al lugar de la cita.

El ambiente estaba tenso y más aún, cuando todos comenzaron a llegar. Se acomodaron donde más les pareció, y así dio inicio la contienda. Una batalla sin armas; pues jamás habría una unión real entre ellos. Era parte de su naturaleza.

Casi seis horas más tarde, Jatziri tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su escritorio, escuchando al resto de los antiguos hablar. Todos se habían reunido para discutir los cambios que habría que hacer. Ellos jamás intercedían en el orden 'natural' de su raza. Pero las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

Ethain Ivanov, representante de los Damnati, Gael Murray, como Indulgeo, Athan Rouge; el primer no-vivo a quién Jatziri convirtió, Katherine Wayne, hija de Jatziri y Loreley; a quién único Jatziri consideraba una amiga, tenían una acalorada discusión acerca de los pasos a seguir. Como siempre que estaban juntos; jamás se ponían de acuerdo.

_**-¡Hay que exterminar el problema!**_

Defendía Athan, siempre velando los intereses de su 'madre'. Jatziri les miraba a todos. Y aún quienes no hablaban, parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

_**-Edward Turner se ha convertido en un problema para nuestra raza. Pero no es el único, Athan.**_

La dulce voz de Jatziri les hizo callar a todos.

_**-Los Damnati se han convertido en un problema. No te ofendas, Ethain.**_

Y con una sonrisa, neutralizó el gruñido amenazante con el que Ethain luchaba. Los Cibum más fieles a la señora del universo, estaban a los pies de cada líder. Sus muñecas y cuello estaban abiertos y la sangre iba cayendo en finas copas de cristal, que los líderes degustaban de cada tanto. Jatziri no tomaba de ninguno. Los allí presentes aún seguían la 'tradición' y tomaban sangre humana. A la hija del diablo, le esperaba su propio festín, más tarde.

_**-Hay demasiados recién nacidos. Están cometiendo errores. Nuestro anonimato está en riesgo, Jatziri.**_

Dijo Loreley, consejera y amiga de la líder del consejo. Jatziri dejó su mirada púrpura sobre ella y asintió. Los libros no mentían.

**_-¿Y esto es culpa de Turner? ¡Hay muchísimos no vivos que se alimentan de forma irresponsable y ni siquiera se fijan si los dejan muertos o no!_**

Ethain defendió a su amigo con fervor. Jatziri desvió su mirada a él, y volvió a asentir. Aquello también era cierto. Pero todos allí sabían que Edward Turner se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza. Mataba y convertía sin miramientos. Para él las reglas no existían y, eran sus creaciones las que estaban dando problemas.

_**-Busquen a los mejores sirvientes que tengamos. A los más fieles. Que se transfieran a esas partes del mundo donde hay más no-vivos recién abrazados. Y que se deshagan del problema.**_

Katherine Wayne, en realidad Allisson Burkhalter habló por primera vez. Dió un sorbo a su copa y sonrió de lado a los presentes, antes de lamer su labio superior y limpiar los restos de sangre en este. El Cibum a sus pies, Noa Torner; acariciaba las rodillas de su ama como si jamás hubiera visto algo más hermoso. ¡Y no era para menos!, pensó Jatziri con enfermizo orgullo. Su hija era perfecta; a pesar de su locura. Locura; dicho sea de paso, que siempre resultaba más acertada que la 'coherencia' de la que todos estaban orgullosos. Ella bajó su vista a su Cibum y le sonrió. Allí Jatziri lo vio y lo vio tan claro como el agua. Su hija miraba a su Cibum de la misma forma en la que él, la miraba a ella. Entendió entonces la preocupación en las palabras de su hija. Si no se controlaba la población de no-vivos, hasta su Cibum estaría en peligro.

Los miró a todos al ponerse en pie. Su cabello rojo cayó por sus hombros hasta su espalda, cubriendo su escote. Un halo de maldad contenida cubrió su silueta. El infierno sería abierto. Ella lo sabía y los presentes también.

_**-Quiero un guerrero de cada clan. El más preparado, el más antiguo, el más despiadado.**_

Miró a Gael, líder Indulgeo. Había vivido 500 años, gracias a la sangre de uno de los suyos y aún mantenía toda su apariencia humana. Había sido el único que no había perdido la razón al recibir sangre Stulti. El sonrió y levantó su ceja mientras su mano acariciaba la abundante cabellera negra de la Cibum a sus pies. Bueno, quizá no estaba tan cuerdo, después de todo; reflexionó Jatziri.

**_-Así se hará, mi reina._**

El líder Indulgeo habló y el resto asintió. Aunque Ethain seguía con la mirada perdida. Nadie podía saber qué había en la mente del líder Damnati. Después de todo; era su clan el que estaba bajo la lupa. Se puso en pie, se despidió y caminó a la puerta donde Karoline admiraba toda la belleza que habitaba en una sola habitación. Desde niña lo hacía. Era tanto el mal humor de Ethain, que al ver a Karoline, se le fue encima, dispuesto a morderla. A partir de ahí, fueron solo cinco, quizá seis segundos. La hija del diablo percibió las intenciones del Damnati, pudo ver en los ojos de su Cibum, la expresión molesta de él. Se puso en pie y prácticamente voló hasta interponerse entre ellos. Agarró el cuello del Damnati y lo arrojó hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala. Él apenas se levantaba, cuando las inmensamente largas uñas de Jatziri, cortaban las mejillas del Damnati como si fuesen mantequilla. Sus ojos se tornaron más púrpura que nunca. Ethain se estremeció mientras sus heridas volvían a cerrarse al instante.

**_-Me conoces hace siglos, Damnati..._**

Solo quiénes realmente la conocían, podían percibir el enojo en su voz.

**_-No arruines nuestra amistad, por tocar lo que me pertenece. ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarla en tu vida! O te cortaré los brazos y se los daré a mis perros. Vete en paz, atormentado._**

Cada palabra dicha en un latín perfecto, hermoso. Casi angelical. Sus uñas volvieron a su largo normal, y personalmente le escoltó a la salida. Los líderes de los demás clanes le siguieron. Katherine se despidió cariñosamente de su madre, pues conocía sus sentimientos hacia aquella chiquilla. En ella no habían celos pues, sabía que su madre la adoraba. Pronto la mansión Burkhalter se quedó en silencio.

Karoline quiso disculparse pero la madre de todos los no-vivos levantó su mano, callándola. Y sin decir más, subió a sus habitaciones. Había trabajo qué hacer y ella jamás fallaba. Además conocía a los Damnati demasiado bien. Y Ethain le daría más problemas, que el mismo Turner.

13 de marzo, 2014

Los guerreros estaban listos. Jatziri misma les había entrevistado. Adham Wayne a su lado, usaba sus poderes para ver más allá, aunque él solo sabía la misión de cinco de los guerreros. A Amira, guerrera Damnati, la entrevistaría a solas. Brigitte Molyneux, su esposa; miraba todo con preocupación genuina. Ésa preocupación que sólo puede tener quien ha vivido escasos veintiocho años. En otras circunstancias, Jatziri se hubiera reído.

Se hizo un conteo de los no-vivos, los Indulgeo y Cibums protegidos por el consejo. Eran más de los que cualquiera de ellos podía recordar, pero era necesario. Ésos no-vivos, les buscaban en caso de necesitar ayuda o protección. También habían casos como Kristal O'Connor, que su propio abuelo era su donante y protector. Tendrían que reunirse pronto con él. Según sus datos; la niña O'Connor aún no sabía lo que era. Así como la mayoría de los Indulgeo. Eso, figuraba un problema para el consejo pues, había que cuidarles, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al final de la noche, cada guerrero estaba rumbo al destino indicado. Francia, Italia, Argentina, China, Centro América. Aunque, todos sabían que se unirían en un solo lugar, de ser necesario.

**_-Estás embarazada, Jatziri. Debes cuidarte._**

Habían sido las palabras de Adham antes de retirarse aquella tarde. ¿Como se había dado cuenta? Ni ella lo sabía. Medio sonrió y asintió.

**_-Y no me dirás quién es el padre._**

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ella acarició la mejilla de su casi amigo y besó su mejilla.

**_-Es mejor así._**

Su hijo era suyo. Nadie se lo quitaría como le habían quitado a Alisson. Pasó sus manos de forma protectora por su vientre. Nadie más sabía aquella verdad que Adham había adivinado y ella había descubierto el día antes. Tenía que arreglar el problema Damnati antes de que se supiera de su embarazo. Nadie le haría daño a su bebé. Mataría a su propia raza primero.

† † † † †

Amira Lethood, mejor conocida como Calypso Kreuger, era la mercenaria más peligrosa entre los no-vivos. Una Damnati, aunque ni siquiera le era fiel a su propio clan. Sólo habían dos cosas a las que Calypso le era fiel: a la sangre, y al poder. Contrabandista de sangre humana, armas y drogas que eran letales hasta para los no-vivos; Calypso era tan hermosa como cruel y egoísta. Carecía de cualquier expresión en su rostro. Parecía de piedra. Por algún motivo desconocido hasta para el consejo, siendo una Damnati, no poseía su palidez. Nadie sabía de donde había salido, ni quién la había convertido. Ella se había hecho de su propio nombre a fuerza. Dentro y fuera del ambiente de los que eran como ellos. Jatziri sabía que si Ethain la había enviado precisamente a ella, era porque le había ofrecido una alta cantidad de euros, para que trabajara para él. Además de que todos sabían que era su amante. Así que, si Jatziri quería tenerla de su lado, tendría que ofrecerle más.

La recibió en los jardines. La luna danzaba frente a ella de forma en que sus rayos la hacían ver casi como un ángel. Casi. Pensaba Jatziri, acercándose a su invitada. Calypso se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente al verla. Fue a su encuentro y se besaron las mejillas.

Parecían viejas amigas que llevaban mucho sin verse.

Una de esas dos cosas, era cierta.

No se veían hacía casi tres siglos.

**_-Tan elegante como siempre, Amira._**

Halagó Jatziri, invitándole a sentarse.

**_-Siempre tan observadora, Jatziri._**

Contestó Calypso y ambas rieron. Dos egos iguales. Los Cibum que habían escuchado hablar de la invitada de su ama, se preguntaban cómo cabían ambas en el mismo sitio mientras les miraban por la ventana.

**_-Supongo que no pediste esta audiencia en privado, solo para ver si he cambiado, querida._**

Amira pasó sus finos dedos por su cabello oscuro y Jatziri rió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

**_-Si quisiera saber eso, podía preguntarle a Ethain, Amira. Estoy segura de que él tiene esa información mejor que nadie._**

Comentó Jatziri con indiferencia y fue el turno de la castaña de reír. No dijo lo contrario.

_**-Bien, querida. Iré al grano. Quiero que vigiles a alguien para el Consejo. Pero necesito sea de forma íntegramente confidencial. ¿Cuánto nos costará?**_

Preguntó la pelirroja, dejando sus codos descansar sobre la mesa, mirando a la contraria con una ceja levantada. Amira sonrió de lado y descansó la espalda en la silla y cruzó sus piernas, sin apartar la mirada de la presidenta del Consejo. Pareció pensar unos segundos.

**_-Déjame ver si no he perdido el toque. No quieres que Ethain lo sepa. Sabes que si me ha enviado a mi, en nombre de nuestro clan, es porque soy la mejor. También sabes que si estoy aquí es porque él me dio órdenes probablemente muy distintas a las tuyas. Así que... Piensas pagarme más de lo que él pudo haberme ofrecido._**

Jatziri volvió a sonreír. No tenía que decir nada mas, así que solo asintió con su cabeza levemente. Amira negó chasqueando la lengua, como una madre que reprende a su hijo y ladeó su rostro.

**_-Eso es horrible, Jatziri. Es deplorable que desees que traicione a mi líder y amante, solo por unas monedas. ¡Me encanta tu estilo!_**

Ambas rieron y estrecharon sus manos. Dos demonios habían sellado un pacto.

**_Al amanecer, de Amira Lethood no quedaba nada. Era Calypso Krueger quien ya iba camino a Estados Unidos._**

Marzo 20, 2014

Bas Maur estaba aburrido. La misión para la que había sido contratado por el consejo para él era demasiado simple. Roma estaba atestada de seres como él, aunque inferiores al mismo tiempo. Había alguien demasiado aburrido como para borrar sus huellas. Entró a un bar y pidió un whisky. La mesera tenía unos pechos tan grandes que a Bas le produjeron hasta asco. Mientras ella, como cada mortal que había conocido en sus más de quinientos cincuenta años, movía sus caderas de forma exagerada. Vulgar, era la mejor forma de describir aquel vaiven. El no-vivo rodó los ojos y centró su vista en la entrada. Sus instintos no le fallaban. Uno de sus objetivos estaba allí. Él podía sentirlo. La adrenalina corría en sus venas. La mesera regresó con su trago y volvió a brindarle sus pechos pero, ante el nulo interés del hombre; ofendida, se retiró.

Apenas él había dado un sorbo a su bebida cuando lo vió entrar. Maur sonrió ante la idea de una buena pelea. Su oponente pareció sentir su presencia y, ¿como no sentirlo? Era parte del linaje Stulti. Tan fuerte que el resto de los clanes los sentían. Su jefa, era la excepción a la regla. Pero pensaría en Jatziri más tarde.

Su oponente salió así mismo como entró. Bas dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió tras él. Con tanta calma, que aterraba. Sería una noche divertida para el cazador.

† † † † †  
Calypso bailaba en la tarima con gracia. No le había dado trabajo conseguir un puesto como desnudista en el bar 'Damnati'. Su jefe la miraba con lascivia pero, para ella eso era normal. Todos la miraban igual. Al terminar su número, fue a su camerino y se cambió de ropa. Sabía que Turner estaba allí aunque no se hubiera acercado a verla. Según sus investigaciones, su objetivo estaba tratando de enderezar su camino e incluso tenía una relación con una bruja o algo así. Patético, pensó la castaña. Pero mientras menos la mirara, mejor. Así no sentiría su presencia.

Le había ido bien. Vendía buena droga. ¿Quién diría que los no-vivos eran más adictos que los mismos humanos? Su jefe, Bram Casiraghi no tenía problemas con que ella vendiera su mercancía allí. Obviamente, ella le daba un buen porcentaje de las ganancias. Y, aunque a él le estaba raro que una mujer como ella, (aunque obvio no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era ella) trabajara allí, ella no había dudado en usar sus "encantos" para conseguir el puesto. A leguas se veía que su jefe jamás decía que no, a una buena oferta.

Bram Casiraghi miraba a su nueva empleada desde la comodidad del segundo piso; área VIP. Su Cibum de turno estaba muy atareada de rodillas bajo la mesa, sin embargo él lucía aburrido. No negaba que la recién llegada había sido un golpe acertado. Con sus ojos carmesí, conquistaba a cualquier idiota que le pasara por el frente. Desafortunadamente para ella; él no era idiota. Sabía que aquella mujer escondía mucho más de lo que quería demostrar. Pero, mientras le diera buenas ganancias, podría vivir sin saber nada más. "Vivir". Bram rió por la ironía de sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos unos segundos, entregándose al placer que la humana le proporcionaba. Cuando terminó la haló por el cabello hasta que el cuello de la rubia estuvo frente a sus labios. Los entreabrió, dejando salir sus colmillos. La Cibum tembló cuando los dedos de él se metieron bajo su corta falda. No tardó más de dos minutos cuando los gritos de placer de ella fueron opacados por la fuerte música. Entonces él, enterró sus caninos en el cuello ajeno, sirviéndose de la sangre de la mujer que, perdida en el placer, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de nada.

'No hay nada más dulce que la sangre humana cuando llegan al orgasmo'. Pensó Bram, cuando abandonó el área VIP de su negocio, dejando el cadáver de la rubia en el suelo.

† † † † †

Edward Turner odiaba admitir que estaba nervioso. Desde la llamada de su amigo Adham, donde le contó que el consejo estaba en algo gordo y luego Ethain que le advirtió que se cuidara; su siempre bien controlado humor, se había ido al carajo.

Y es que Edward sabía que no había sido una blanca palomita este último tiempo. Antes solía cuidarse mas. Pero desde que terminó deslumbrado por su humana, todo en el había cambiado. Algunas cosas para mejorar.

Otras, no tanto.

La sangre de Druif era tan dulce que era casi imposible no tomar de ella hasta dejarla seca. Sobretodo durante el sexo, su forma favorita de alimentarse. El abstenerse de alimentarse de su mujer, lo descontrolaba tanto que muchas madrugadas salía y tomaba el primer cuello (o los primeros cincuenta) que encontrara en su camino y, si era sincero consigo mismo; no había sido muy... Cuidadoso.

Al menos no estaba tan pendejo como Wayne con su Indulgeo. Mierda... Sí estaba igual o peor. Si ni siquiera había volteado a mirar a la Damnati mas jodidamente caliente del planeta que ahora se está hospedando en uno de sus hoteles, si estaba allí en el maldito bar, esperando a Adham y lo único que quería era correr a su castaña. Jo-di-do. Gruñó tomando de golpe su vodka. Lo buscaban a él. Y no era para pedir descuento en el paquete de una semana de estadía en su hotel. Ethain no traicionaría al consejo por cualquier cosa y, había sido claro: tenía que cuidarse. Él era un cabrón y eso todos lo sabían. Pero una cosa era ser un cabrón; y otra muuuuy distinta era jugar a los Vulturis y que le patearan el culo. A menos que...

Comenzó a reír de forma casi desquiciada y pidió otro vodka. De pronto la idea de ser tan descuidado no le pareció tan mala. Sólo tenía que organizar sus ideas. Y sobre todo alejar a Adham de él lo más pronto posible. Adham era demasiado... Correcto, para trabajar con él. Sí; podría funcionar. Quizá era tiempo de cambiar un poco las cosas a su favor.

22 de marzo, 2014

**_-¿Por que no llega?_**

Preguntaba Adham Wayne, moviéndose de un lado al otro en su hangar privado. Desde que supo lo que el Consejo tenía en mente, no había tenido paz. Su hermana, su otra mitad; había decidido mudarse a América por su tonto empeño en ser independiente. ¿Independiente de qué? Aun siendo una vampiro letal, no dejaba de ser ciega. Era peligroso para ella. Él lo sabía. Por eso prácticamente le había obligado a regresar a París, a su lado.

Brigitte Molyneux jugaba con los risos de su hija Sophia, y le hacía muecas graciosas a su hijo Louis. Ella podía sentir los nervios en su esposo pero ella también tenía los suyos propios. Dhestiny Wayne y ella aunque tenían una relación cordial, jamás se habían llevado bien.

**_-Vida, quizá el vuelo se retrasó. Cálmate._**

Pidió la rubia y besó la cabeza de su niña quién se había dormido. Estaba igual de emocionada que su padre. Adham dejó de caminar un minuto y volteó a mirar a su familia. Estaba orgulloso de tenerlos. Pero la preocupación por su bienestar le tenía el alma en un hilo. Jatziri escondía algo. Y algo le decía que sería el inicio de una horrible matanza donde todos los clanes se verían afectados. Pero, su sentido común también le advertía la realidad. Habían demasiados no-vivos. Y no-vivos sin respeto por nadie. Solo quedaba esperar y suplicar redención.

**_-Siempre tan paranoico, hermanito._**

La voz de Dhestiny tras de él, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó rápidamente a verla. Quizá temía fuera una aparición. Pero allí estaba. Con su bastón. Ése que usaba para disimular. Su cabello había crecido un poco. Le sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos. Sophia despertó al escuchar la voz de su tía y corrió a por ella.

Brigitte también se levantó y fue a saludar. De pronto Adham pasó a ser solo un espectador de los abrazos y besos que se daban, recibiendo a Dhestiny. Suspiró lentamente, buscando sentir algo de paz.

Pero la paz no llegaba a él.

Y quizás no llegaría en mucho tiempo.

† † † † †

Edna Lancaster había acampado con George, su asistente; en medio de las montañas más ocultas de Eslovaquia. El ambiente se sentía tenso, sin embargo Edna seguía leyendo sin detenerse. Estaba cerca de descubrir algo importante. ¡Lo sabía! Hasta sus huesos lo gritaban.

George Owen verificaba todas las cámaras instaladas en el perímetro. Era un trabajo absurdo pero la paga era buena. ¿Seres sobrenaturales? ¿Vampiros? Todo aquello parecía sacado de uno de los libros de Anne Rice. ¿Que sería lo próximo? ¿Vampiros brillantes en el sol? Bufó malhumorado. Cuando se graduó como el mejor en ciencias de computación y se especializó en espionaje, pensó que el siguiente paso era el FBI pero no. Con su asma crónica, le había sido imposible entrar a la policía. Su sueño se hizo sal y agua. Y ahora allí estaba: en medio de un frío infernal, donde no se veía nada fuera de árboles y uno que otro campesino. Aunque esos solo salían de día. Cuando fue contratado por восход ассоциации (Voskhod Assotsiatsii) creyó que sería para algo importante. George no era un hombre escéptico. ¡Si hasta creía en los extraterrestres! Pero, ¿vampiros? Eso ya era demasiado.

Edna, su jefa inmediata, no era una mujer fea aunque obviamente era una mujer muuuy rara. Parecía sacada de una telenovela de esas que su mamá acostumbraba a ver mientras preparaba la cena. Anteojos grandes, cabello recogido y ropa anticuada. No podía tener más de treinta pero, aún cuando llevaban más de dos años trabajando juntos, jamás le había preguntado siquiera su edad. Era más divertido para George juntarse con sus amigos los viernes en la noche, tomarse unas cervezas y especular acerca de su jefa. A veces decían que era una inmortal encerrada en el cuerpo de una ogra. Otras, que vivía en una mazmorra con quinientos gatos. ¿Su versión favorita? Que era una dominatrix nocturna que obligaba a los hombres a vestirse de negro y ponerse colmillos falsos para someterlos. Fuera cual fuere la verdad acerca de su jefa, no era su asunto. Aún tenía fe de conseguir un nuevo trabajo. Uno normal. Terminó de acomodar las cámaras nocturnas y fue a la improvisada fogata a calentar algo de café. Sería una noche larga, cazando "fantasmas".

Habían escritos extremadamente interesantes, pensaba Edna mientras leía y leía sin parar. Sus lentes se bajaban de cada tanto de su lugar pero ella los acomodaba con interés. Nada la sacaría de su objetivo. Entró a trabajar a Voskhod movida por un impulso. Muchos de los investigadores de allí, habían ingresado por morbo. En su caso, su móvil era mucho más oscuro. Pasó años escuchando historias de la muerte de su padre pero ella había estado allí. Con solo siete años, había tenido un mal sueño y se había salido de la cama a buscar el refugio de su padre. Su madre, enfermera en Berlín, trabajaba esa noche. Bajó las escaleras al no encontrarlo en su habitación y, abrazada a su conejo de peluche, se había dirigido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de que su padre estuviera allí, trabajando hasta tarde. Pero su papá no estaba solo. Había visto un hombre vestido de negro, con ojos rojos; pegado del cuello de su padre quién no se movía como si estuviera preso de un hechizo. Cuando aquellos ojos rubí se encontraron con los de ella, el ser sonrió de lado pero no se apartó del cuello de su papá hasta que este cayó al suelo. Ella dió varios pasos hacia atrás pero aquel hombre, en un segundo; ya estaba frente a ella. Se puso su dedo en los labios, indicando que guardara silencio. Aún ahora, Edna no sabe porqué no gritó. Él pasó sus dedos por los risos de la niña y besó su frente. 'Pronto vendré por ti'; había dicho. Luego se desvaneció en las sombras.

Si, los vampiros existían. Ella aún lo esperaba aunque nadie quiso creerle. Y ahora, estaba leyendo un libro tan antiguo que apenas se entendían las palabras, pero si algo sabía, era que todo había comenzado allí. El diario hablaba de unos mellizos y de una maldición hecha por el mismo diablo. ¿Por que hablaba de demonios si ella iba tras vampiros? El diario era confuso pero llegaría hasta el final.

Ella iba a averiguar la verdad...

† † † † †


	3. Bellatores

† Bellatores †

El Bar 89 en Nueva York quizá no era el sitio más adecuado para la reunión que tenían en mente, pensaba Yasuki Hida al cruzar las puertas del lugar; con su impecable traje blanco. Pero si Krueger lo había escogido, por algo sería. A su lado, Benjamin Niesser se mantenía impasible, como una escultura. Cuando terminó su misión en París, pensó que tendría más tiempo para cuidar a su señora, o quizá pasar tiempo con su novia. Pero su señora tenía otros planes. En su estado, había considerado más adecuado no viajar. Pero según Calypso, su topo en el Damnati; la información que tenía era valiosa y no podía darse por teléfono. Su señora no quiso dejar a su asistente y amigo viajar solo. Así que allí estaba él; de niñera del asiático. Aunque sabía que bien él sabría defenderse.

En realidad no era el joven Yasuki lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor. Más bien, tenía un maldito mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quería pensar que era la adrenalina por estar fuera de su entorno y no su Sequi, advirtiendo que algo malo pasaría.

Sentada en la mesa más alejada, Calypso no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Solo un minuto había pasado desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Tenía solo una hora para que el Damnati abriera y ella tenía que estar allí. Odiaba usar intermediarios entre Burkhalter y ella pero, por motivos que la hija del diablo no le dió, no vendría a la gran manzana.

_**-Bien. Aquí estamos Krueger. ¿Que pasa?**_

Preguntó Benjamin de inmediato, tan pronto se sentó frente a ella. Rojo contra púrpura se enfrentaron y Calypso deseó haber traído su arma. Odiaba a ese maldito Stulti, con todas sus fuerzas. Yasuki hizo una reverencia al estar frente a ella y Calypso le sonrió. Al menos alguien aún tenía modales. El joven Hida se sentó, entonces Calypso comenzó a hablar.

_**-Turner está metido en algo grande, caballeros. En apenas unas semanas, el bar se ha llenado de Damnatis recién nacidos. Mi jefe incluso está pensando en cerrar por unas semanas. Estos niños no son muy callados.**_

La voz de Calypso era tranquila. Le dió un sorbo al trago que tenía en la mesa y cruzó los brazos, mirándolos a ambos. En los ojos de Yasuki apareció terror. En los de Benjamin, reto. Como ninguno habló, la castaña continuó.

_**-Creo que el pequeño Eddie está cometiendo errores a propósito. Supongo que quiere darse a notar. Pero no es él quien más me preocupa.**_

En su mirada carmesí, podía notarse la genuina preocupación. Debía ser algo grande, para que estuviera preocupada, pensó Yasuki.

_**-Más de 10 bailarinas, todas no-muertas, han desaparecido.**_

_**-Quizá encontraron un mejor trabajo.**_

Dijo Benjamin con aire socarrón y encogió los hombros. Yasuki negó. Algo no cuadraba aquí.

_**-Pero Turner no mataría su propia especie. No tiene lógica que los multiplique por un lado, y los extermine por otro.**_

Agregó Hida, arreglando su corbata azul cielo. Hacía un contraste hermoso con sus ojos; pensó Calypso mientras asentía.

_**-Tenemos un tercer jugador. Y está apostando todo. He escuchado historias pero no estoy segura de que sean ciertas. Hablan de unos Venatores.**_

_**-¿Cazadores?**_

Benjamin bufó. Su mano instintivamente acarició su muñeca contraria. Antes de salir de Francia, había tenido un altercado con un cazador. Muy humano no era. Había perdido el único recuerdo de su padre ese día. La sangre le comenzó a hervir.

_**-Son más rápidos que un humano. Me enfrenté a uno así y fue un verdadero dolor de culo.**_

Comentó solamente y Calypso asintió nuevamente poniéndose en pie. Los caballeros de la mesa, le siguieron.

_**-Trataré de averiguar más. Esto no me gusta chicos. No me gusta nada.**_

Y con una reverencia, se despidió de ambos, pagó la cuenta y salió. No sin antes provocar que todos los hombres alrededor voltearan a ver como movía sus caderas en cada paso. Hida rodó sus rasgados ojos y suspiró-

_**-¿Que haremos ahora?**_

Preguntó al guerrero a su lado.

_**-Regresar a casa. Hay algo aquí que no me gusta.**_

Salieron del bar rumbo al aereopuerto, dejando atrás la ruidosa ciudad. Una vez más en silencio. Cada hueso de Benjamín le gritaba que algo saldría mal. Solo esperaba que las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, estuvieran a salvo...

† † † † †

Alejandro Morell corría. Corría y corría como jamás lo había hecho en 300 años. Había ido a Las Vegas, buscando algo de suerte, sexo y diversión. Ahora en vez de ser el cazador, era la presa. Había entrado a un casino y desde entonces la sensación de ser observado no le había abandonado. El Intellexit estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, sobretodo la femenina. Pero aquello había sido incómodo y hasta molesto. Salió de allí pensando que acabaría. Pero se puso peor. Sentía que le pisaban los talones.

Un fuerte golpe lo dejó algo atontado cuando su cabeza chocó contra la pared. Se volteó para encarar a quién fuera.

Solo habían sombras.

Sombras que fueron tomando forma, hasta ser un cuerpo.

Sebastien Leon, Lancelot; ladeó su rostro, olfateando al parásito frente a el. Su olor. Su maldito olor era el de ella. Aquel imbécil la había tenido. Su rabia aumentó dos puntos. Arregló su chaqueta, antes de sonreirle, invitandolo a una pelea 'justa'. El pendejo quiso correr. Error número 2.

El primero fue tocarla.

Alejandro volvió a correr. ¿Cobarde? Muchísimo. Pero sabía cuando un oponente le partiría el culo y aquel era un Stulti. El no era pendejo. Necesitaba un lugar concurrido donde estar. Los no-vivos tenían códigos. Aquel tipo no lo atacaría frente a humanos. No sabía porqué era perseguido. Tampoco se detendría a preguntarle.

Unas sombras, como brazos; le impidieron seguir. Volvió a chocar contra la pared de aquel sucio callejón. Su captor aguardaba tras de el. Tan tranquilo que podía asustar hasta al mejor.

_**-Bien, amigo mío. Tenemos dos formas de hacer esto.**_

Lancelot movió su cuello, haciendo sonar sus huesos. Volvió a sonreirle y sacó sus guantes del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Alejandro se estremeció al ver que en cada dedo de los guantes, habían garras de plata. El Stulti no era un aprendiz.

Uno de los dos no saldría vivo de Las Vegas.

Y dudaba que él fuera el victorioso...

† † † † †

Demettri se movía ansioso por la sala de espera. ¿Por que había dejado sola a Dhestiny? ¿Por que había recibido aquella extraña llamada de su trabajo, que resultó ser falsa? Todo había estado bien. Habían salido a cenar. Una maldita cena romántica. Hasta que lo habían llamado y el había ido a ver que pasaba. Si tan solo su mujer lo hubiera acompañado, estarían los dos bien.

Y es que Demettri no quería ser como su cuñado. Aunque no conocía personalmente a Adham, Dhes le había hablado mucho de el. La mantenía como en una caja de cristal, solo porque ella era ciega. Lo que no entendía era cómo, con los poderes de su mujer, no había sentido al taxi que chocó con ella. Él sabía lo independiente que era su novia, o lo que fueran. ¿Como no lo sintió? ¿Que había pasado?

Preguntas y más preguntas que solo serían contestadas cuando la viera. Cuando supiera que ella estaba bien. La sola idea de perderla, le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Dentro del box número 5 de urgencias, Sakura Mika, sanaba las heridas de una Intellexit no vidente. Podía decir que en todos sus años, jamás conoció una igual. La chica estaba callada y Sakure sabía que no era ni dolor, ni preocupación por sus heridas. Aún con una herida abierta en la frente, un brazo y una pierna rota, ella saldría de allí probablemente como si nada. Ventajas de su especie.

Dhestiny temblaba mientras aquella amable mujer, suturaba su frente. Pero no temblaba de dolor. Sino de miedo. Alguien la seguía. Lo supo desde que Demettri se fue a resolver algo de su trabajo. Había terminado de cenar sola y salió para pedir un taxi. Entonces lo sintió. Tan fuerte que aún temblaba. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, buscando un lugar apartado para arrancarle la garganta a quién se hubiera atrevido a perturbar su paz. No quería ningún civil herido. Irónico, que la única herida hubiera sido ella. ¡Maldito taxi!

**_-Bien, linda. Ya está. No te quedará ninguna cicatriz._**

Sakura sonrió aunque la chica no la viera. Había vivido demasiado para saber que los ciegos sentían esas cosas.

**_-Tu novio debe estar muy nervioso afuera. Está volviendo locas a todas las enfermeras. No te sientas mal. Hasta los que tenemos vista, hemos tenido accidentes así._**

Dijo la hermosa mujer con voz amable, intentando al menos lograr una sonrisa de la chica. Dhestiny negó.

_**-¿Alguna vez te haz sentido perseguida? ¿Tan asustada que todos tus sentidos fallan?**_

Sakura se estremeció, botando las gasas en la basura. Se volteó hacia ella y asintió. Cuando fue a abrir la boca para contestar, queriendo golpearse al olvidar que la castaña no podía ver, Dhestiny la interrumpió.

_**-Eso me pasó. Exactamente eso.**_

Sakura se sorprendió de que ella supiera la respuesta de ella sin hablar. Y, movida por un instinto que no pudo explicar, se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó. Tan fuerte como pudo.

Dhestiny no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos de extraños pero se dejó ir a los brazos de aquella enfermera que olía a jazmines. Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba; sentirse protegida por un momento.

Quizás de allí surgiera una amistad...

† † † † †

Katherine amaba París. Amaba el romance, el ambiente, el humo del cigarrillo, el amor, el amor. Recorrer las calles de la mano de su Cibum era como un sueño. Reían, bromeaban. Recordaban como se conocieron. Noa siempre la hacía reir. Era por eso que ella siempre se olvidaba del mundo, cuando estaban juntos.

Iban rumbo a la torre Eiffel. Querían ver el atardecer allí. Noa no era muy romántico pero ver la ilusión en aquellos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco, era más de lo que el podía desear. No se detenía a pensar en lo que su rojita sintiera por el. Sabía su historia como nadie. Él la amaba por ambos.

El atardecer los sorprendió entre besos y caricias dignas de dos amantes enamorados. Algunos turistas les fotografiaban al pasar a su lado. Los jóvenes no se daban cuenta de nada. Estaban en su mundo.

Ya había caído la noche cuando salieron de allí rumbo al hotel. Tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que 4 hombres les seguían.

_**-Bonsoir.**_

La voz rasposa de uno de ellos, sacó a los amantes de su mundo de nubes. Noa fue a voltear pero el frío de un cuchillo, congeló su costado.

_**-Tranquilito vaquero que venimos por la señorita.**_

Dijo otro, tomando el brazo de Katherine. Ella miró a todos, pensando en las posibilidades. Eran rápidos, maldita fueran. Podían matar a Noa. Respiró hondo y miró a su Cibum, negando con su cabeza. Esperaba que no hiciera nada tonto. No era momento de jugar al superhéroe.

Fueron llevados a una calle solitaria, amenazandolos al oído en cada paso. Uno de ellos volteó a Katherine y le dió una bofetada. El rostro de la pelirroja, apenas se movió. Pero sus ojos verdes desaparecieron. Ahora eran blancos.

_**-¡Maldita mujerzuela no hagas nada estúpido o tu mascota se muere!**_

Gritó el que tenía apresado a Noa. Katherine vió el brillo del cuchillo a través de la chaqueta de su Cibum. Y sonrió.

**_-¿En serio? ¿Eso harás?_**

La voz dulce de Katherine los confundió, pero ella no miraba a ninguno. Solo al que tenía a su Cibum inmóvil. Noa, conociendo a su mujer, aunque nunca la había visto en acción, volteó el rostro para no mirar sus ojos.

**-Uuuuhhhh hombre. Estás jo-di-do.**

Noa comenzó a reir. Uno de los cazadores hizo una llamada. Probablemente buscando refuerzos. El cazador que tenía a Noa, quedó atrapado en la mirada de marfil de la no-viva. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Otro de ellos golpeó el vientre de Katherine haciéndola caer al suelo, buscando aire. Pero el daño estaba hecho. El cazador de Noa comenzó a gritar, a suplicar que le quitaran tarántulas inexistentes de su cuerpo. Soltó a Noa y ése fue su error. Comenzó la pelea.

10 cazadores, quizá más, hicieron su aparición. Noa se defendía diestro y experto en el arte de lucha callejera. Katherine intentaba reponerse del golpe y ponerse en pie. La rabia la inundó.

Sus huesos se comenzaron a romper. Los cazadores la golpeaban pero ella no sentía nada. Un destello los cegó a todos. La bestia había sido desatada. Un enorme y horrible dragón negro, escupía fuego por la boca y se los comía vivos.

Noa, aún herido, no había visto jamás algo igual.

Nadie tocaba a Noa; pensaba la pelirroja encerrada en la bestia. ¡Morirían todos!

Y así fue...

† † † † †

Jatziri leía en su sofá, acariciando su vientre de forma distraída. La mansión estaba prácticamente sola. Karoline había ido a ver a sus hermanos y Clarisse, su invitada; había ido a explorar Moscú. No la culpaba. Ella también amaba ese lugar. Varvara la había llamado aquella tarde y todo estaba bajo control. Estaba representandola, además de hacer su trabajo. Jatziri estaba agradecida.

Dejó el libro de lado y se levantó por un vaso de agua. Fue a la cocina, lo sirvió y dió un sorbo. Solo uno. Entonces sus sentidos la arroparon. El vaso cayó al suelo y estalló en pedazos, pero la dueña del universo no se dió cuenta. Había alguien cerca. Solo tuvo tiempo de ir a cambiarse, recoger su cabello y regresar a la sala a esperar a su oponente.

El reloj de la mansión Burkhalter dió su segunda campanada aquella madrugada, cuando todas las luces se apagaron...

† † † † †

Ian Waterhouse se servía su segunda botella de vodka cuando sintió que algo no iba bien. El había probado la sangre de Jatziri en una ocasión y aún podía sentir su sabor en los labios. Pero aquello era diferente. Era una presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Lo ebrio que hubiera estado, desapareció. Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves, antes de salir a toda prisa. Subió a su auto y marcó un número en su móvil. Golpeó el guía con sus manos frustrado por no recibir respuesta. Colgó la llamada, y llamó a otra persona. Al segundo timbrazo, le contestaron.

_**-Más vale sea importante, cabrón.**_

Para Luke Murray era casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Sus pesadillas lo perseguían. Cuando sonó su móvil, maldijo toda la descendencia de quien lo estuviera molestando. Su amigo Ian dijo solo una palabra. Solo una, y él ya estaba en pie, vestido y listo para salir.

"Jatziri"

† † † † †

Lancelot se reía como enfermo. Se miraba en el espejo, solo para ver como sus heridas se cerraban. Aquella mujer era más que una bruja. Le había dado la batalla de su vida. Pero lo había conseguido. Se volteó saliendo del baño y la vió en su cama. Dormida, gracias a su último invento. Aquel que era mil veces más efectivo que el cloroformo en los humanos.

Aquel no-vivo en Las Vegas había cantado mejor que un soprano. Había dicho todo, todo lo que a él le interesaba saber; con tal de salvarse. Pobre iluso. Jatziri, porque ahora su obsesión tenía nombre; lo había utilizado y despachado cuando quiso. Pero, viendo a su presa, dormida en su cama; pudo observar que habían quedado secuelas de su encuentro.

Lancelot pasó su mano por el vientre de la pelirroja, sintiendo la pequeña vida moverse en su interior. ¿Sería aquel pendejo perdedor el padre de la criatura? Poco le importaba. Siglos buscándola. Siglos soñandola. Pero era suya. Sus medicamentos servirían para mantenerla dócil. Y era tan jodidamente hermosa; pensó mirando su rostro apacible. No había cambiado en nada, desde que le regaló su maldición, siglos atrás. Ella lo había hecho el monstruo que veía en el espejo. Se acercó y respiró su aroma. Tan dulce y adictivo como probablemente era todo en ella.

Y era suya. Jamás la dejaría ir. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara apartarla de el.

Esperó siglos por su venganza. Y nada lo detendría...

† † † † †

Edward Turner estaba hastiado. ¡Aquella mujer no dejaba de hablar! Desde que lo encontró en el recibidor de su hotel, no lo había dejado ir. ¿Como era que se llamaba? ¿Devorah? ¿Devine? Aaaagh no era como si importara mucho tampoco. Aquella era una golfa que solo se le estaba regalando. ¡Ni en sus tiempos de puto le habría metido la polla a semejante criatura tan espantosa! Una rubia sin forma que daba crédito a eso de que las rubias son cabezas huecas. Rodó los ojos fastidiado, se despidió y subió a su suit. No estaba para golfas así.

Entró a su habitación sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta. Salió a la terraza a respirar el aire de la ciudad. Pronto habrían tantos Damnati en la calle, que el Consejo tendría mucho trabajo. Rió psicótico hasta que sintió un olor a perfume barato tras de él. No. Aquello era una pesadilla.

Se volteó y allí estaba la reencarnación de Tiffany, la novia de Chucky en una postura que ella juraba que era sensual. Él levantó una ceja en una pregunta muda:

_¿Que-mierdas-haces-aquí?_

Ella sonrió moviendo sus caderas de forma grotesca y trató de besarlo. Él volteó el rostro.

_**-Ni en un millón de años una Intellexit me ensuciará con su baba, mujer.**_

La Intellexit rió. Una risa fañosa, pesada. Y él perdió el control.

Le dió un codazo tan fuerte que casi le arrancó los dientes. Realmente NECESITABA que se callara. La rubia tonta se inclinó agarrando su boca. Sangre salía a borbotones, manchando su fina alfombra persa. Le dió más rabia. Entró a la estancia y tomó un abre cartas. No era mucho, pero serviría. Regresó a la terraza, enterrando el abre cartas en los ojos de aquella molestosa mujer. Ella gritaba como perra en celo, queriendo evitar su final. Al menos sus gritos pre-mortem eran dignos de escucharse.

Lo demás fue fácil. Al menos para el. Los del departamento de limpieza no pensarían lo mismo, cuando tuvieran que limpiar el licuado de vampiresa que quedaba en el pavimento. ¡Lástima que se cayera del piso 25 de su hotel! ¿No?...

† † † † †

Cuando Ian llegó a la mansión Burkhalter, vió la camioneta de Luke allí. Hasta su esencia tembló al ver la mansión tan iluminada como noche de carnaval. Saltó de su deportivo sin preocuparse siquiera por apagar el motor. En pocos segundos, estuvo junto a Luke, quién permanecía impasible en el mismo medio de la sala.

Aquello parecía un campo de guerra. Los muebles estaban destrozados, los vidrios de las ventanas rotos. Habían más de 15 Cibum muertos y, el equipo de seguridad de la madre de los no-vivos, descuartizado por todas partes. ¿Qué carajos había pasado allí?

**_-Ella está..._**

**_-No está aquí._**

Fue la respuesta de Luke a la pregunta incompleta de Ian. Cuando llegó a la mansión, tenía la esperanza de que fuese una falsa alarma y que ella estuviese durmiendo o matando no-vivos por diversión. Pero se había encontrado con una escena macabra. Aquello lo había hecho un profesional; o el ejército de Moscú. Dudaba que fueran los segundos. Había corrido cada cm de la mansión buscándola. Viva o muerta. Pero no la encontró.

**_-¿Que significa?_**

Preguntó Ian a Luke, refiriéndose a lo que alguien había escrito en latín, en una de las paredes de la sala. Estaba escrito con sangre. No sabía si era la sangre de ella. Hizo sus manos en puños de pensarlo. Levantó la vista y luego miró a Ian, quién aún teniendo más de un siglo, se consideraba un no-vivo moderno y se había 'saltado' las clases de latín para no-vivos. Ahora se arrepentía.

**_-Quæ est in me._**

Leyó Luke. Respiró hondo y luego tradujo para su amigo.

**_-Ella me pertenece..._**

† DÍAS DESPUÉS †

La mansión Burkhalter había sido arreglada. El ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza. Karoline no dejaba de sollozar en todas las esquinas. La ausencia de la señora del universo se sentía en todos lados. Hacía falta su arrogancia, su buen gusto para todo y sus respuestas afiladas. Nada era lo mismo.

Todos los gobiernos a nivel mundial habían declarado 'clave ámbar'. Esperaban algún grupo que se adjudicara el secuestro de Burkhalter. O que pidieran recompensa.

Alan Di Prieto acababa de viajar a Moscú. Personalmente había conocido poco a la pelirroja. Pero se decía en el bajo mundo, que quizá había sido un Damnati quién la había desaparecido. Sus fuentes le habían llevado a diferentes partes del mundo tras pistas que resultaban ser falsas. Di Prieto odiaba perder el tiempo. Así que viajó a Moscú personalmente. Allí un molesto y desilusionado Benjamin, le recibió.

_**-¿Aún no se sabe nada?**_

Preguntó el oji-azul, abriendo las solapas de su chaqueta al sentarse. Benjamin iba a servirse un trago cuando esa pregunta llegó a sus oídos. Negó sin decir una palabra.

Ya era más de medio día cuando Hida y él llegaron a la mansión de su viaje. Desde entonces no había comido ni bebido nada. La culpa lo tenía ciego. Su deber era proteger a su señora y no lo había hecho. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

_**-Tal vez deban darla por muerta. Si no han pedido recompensa, es obvio que ha sido algo personal.**_

Benjamin dió un golpe a la mesa que tenía las bebidas y se volteó hacia Alan. Di Prieto, siempre calmado y práctico; sólo levantó una ceja, retando a Niesser a rebatirlo. Quizá él podía considerar a Jatziri una amiga. Pero eso no le impedía ver la realidad de la situación. Estaba seguro casi en su totalidad, de que el cadáver de la dueña del universo era sólo cenizas mientras ellos hablaban.

Benjamin guardó silencio y se dejó caer en la silla que siempre ocupaba su jefa. La rabia llenaba sus venas. Si ella no aparecía, él personalmente le sacaría los ojos a quien la tuviera. Saldría nuevamente esa noche. Era imposible que nadie supiera de ella. ¡Tenía que estar viva!

Ante el silencio de su anfitrión, Di Prieto se puso en pie, y abandonó la biblioteca. Cada cual debía aprender a combatir sus propios demonios...

† † † † †

Ian Waterhouse no había dejado de beber desde que Jatziri desapareció. Se metía en peleas, mataba sin descanso, todo le daba exactamente igual. Él no era del tipo romántico. Se empeñaba en decir que su recaída era por el vicio que la sangre de Burkhalter le había provocado. Según Luke y Benjamin, muchos no-vivos habían sido atacados por Venatores u otros no-vivos las pasadas horas. Ian no dejaba de preguntarse porqué no lo habían atacado a él. Moría por matar unos cuántos de los cabrones que habían matado a Jatziri.

**_-Ian, no puedes seguir así._**

La voz de Corinne Liboiron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban en la barra más barata y maloliente de Moscú. Ian se preguntó, como carajos lo habría encontrado.

_**-¡Lárgate Corinne! Quiero estar solo.**_

Corinne se decía que tenía la paciencia de una santa por no llevárselo de allí por los pelos. Respiró hondo, frustrada de que Ian nisiquiera volteara a verla. Cuando recibió la llamada de Sakura del hospital, pensó que se trataba de un error. Ian iba siempre puntual a dar su sangre para los diferentes Indulgeo de allí.

Así fue como se conocieron.

Sin embargo, sólo tuvo que llamar a Luke, para saber en lo que su amigo estaba metido.

_**-Ella ya no está, Ian. Y sé que no quisiera verte así. Hay pacientes que necesitan nuestra sangre, Ian. ¡Ellos no tienen tiempo!**_

Intentó no levantar la voz, aunque la música estaba tan alta que dudaba alguien pudiera escucharla. Ian apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Lo apretó tanto que estalló en pedazos. Poco le importó ver su sangre en la barra.

_**-¡ELLA TAMPOCO TUVO TIEMPO, CORINNE!**_

Su voz se fue apagando hasta volverse un susurro.

**_-Ella tampoco._**

Repitió más para sí mismo. La muerte de la madre de los no-vivos, los tenía a todos de luto. Al menos a los que seguían las reglas del Consejo. Pero Ian no entendería de razones. Negó dejándolo allí. En su mente sólo estaban Liore, Krystal, Vanessa. Los demás Indulgeo que podían morir si no eran tratados con sangre Intellexit. Brigitte y Adham estaban preocupados. Y con razón.

Ian nisiquiera prestó atención a su amiga cuando se fue. Limpió su mano en su chaqueta, tomó la botella de vodka de la que tomaba y bebió de ella.

**_-¿Mal de amores eh?_**

Dijo el hombre que se sentó a su lado. Ian levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

_**-Murió.**_

Sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta. Se la bajó con otro sorbo de vodka. El desconocido silbó. Levantó la mano y pidió su trago.

**_-¿Y tu? ¿Despechado?_**

Preguntó Ian con una sonrisa amarga. El desconocido bebió de su trago y soltó una carcajada.

_**-Yo celebro mi amigo. Estoy recién casado.**_

Ian sintió tanta envidia que lo quiso golpear. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no tenía la culpa de que su vida fuese una mierda. Chocó su botella con el vaso del tipo.

**_-Felicidades, cabrón._**

Pasaron horas alcoholizándose. Uno celebraba, el otro maldecía su suerte. Hablaron cosas sin importancia. Total, solo eran dos cabrones que se encontraban en un bar de mala muerte.

El compañero de copas de Ian se levantó de su silla horas después. Pagó su cuenta y la de Waterhouse. Sacó una tarjeta y la dejó al lado de la botella ahora llena de Ian. Ian, aún borracho, tenía modales. Así que sacó su mano y la extendió hacia el desconocido. Éste la estrechó con una sonrisa.

**_-Cuando acabe mi luna de miel, hablamos. Ahí te dejo mi tarjeta. Espero superes el luto pronto. ¡Hay muchísimos peces en el mar, hombre! ¡Solo sal de pesca!_**

Ian intentó sonreir. Pero estaba seguro de que había sido más bien una mueca.

**_-¿Alguna vez haz conocido una mujer que desde que la ves, sabes que estás jodido para el resto?_**

El desconocido sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Ian.

**_-Créeme cuando te digo que mi mujer me cambió la vida._**

Contestó el tipo y Waterhouse asintió.

**_-Entonces eres un cabrón con suerte. Por cierto, soy Ian Waterhouse._**

El desconocido le guiñó y volvió a reír antes de despedirse.

_**-Hasta luego entonces, Waterhouse. Soy Sebastien Leon.**_

† † † † †


	4. Fugiens

† Fugiens † 

**_-No me mires con tanto odio, querida. Romperás mi corazón._**

La voz de Lancelot era burlona. Se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación seguido por la mirada asesina de Jatziri. Ahora no solo estaba atrapada en medio de la nada, si no que también tenía un collar en su cuello, amarrado a una cadena. Cadena que solo se estiraba hasta permitirle llegar al baño. 

Lancelot se había justificado con que era por su propio bien. Luego de matar al doctor que la atendía, Jatziri se sintió fuerte para intentar escapar. Desafortunadamente para ella, su organismo no trabajaba en su 100%, cuando se alimentaba de humanos. Y allí seguía, presa de aquel loco que decía amarla y hasta hablaba de su bebé como si fuera suyo. 

Parecía una historia sacada de una novela de ficción barata.

Y ella lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sebastien la miraba como si ella fuese el sol. La había llevado a Australia con las mejores intenciones. Le había buscado al mejor médico para que atendiera el embarazo de su mujer. La había cuidado, incluso en contra de su voluntad. Pero aún no lograba doblegarla y ésa era su mayor frustración. Su poder mental en ella no funcionaba. No la había tocado desde que la llevó allí. Y el moría por hacerla su mujer, en toda regla.

Cada vez que la tenía cerca, era suficiente para ponerse duro como roca. Había follado más mujeres en esas semanas que en 500 años. Pero nada calmaba su hambre. ¡La quería a ella! Pero no a la fuerza. Llegaría el día en que aquella maldita mujer vendría de rodillas pidiéndole su cuerpo. Y ese día, Jatziri Burkhalter sabría lo que era un hombre de verdad. Mientras, tendría paciencia.

Él la complacía en todo. Buscaba lo que una embarazada debía comer. Había pasado días sin dormir hasta crear la dosis exacta de medicamentos que la mantuvieran así, dócil e inútil. Eso, acompañado de la ausencia de sangre y sus 'baños' de sol, había hecho milagros. Y con todo y eso, ¡la muy zorra había matado a su médico! Cuando su hija naciera, (pues ya se sabía el sexo del bebé) él personalmente le daría de nalgadas a la pelirroja por su insolencia.

La sola idea de tocar su piel lo hizo gruñir. Ya tendría su oportunidad. Agarró la barbilla de Jatziri con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ella, en su debilidad; gritó de dolor. Entonces le besó los labios de forma exigente, agresiva, lasciva.

_**-No me esperes despierta, cariño. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Y mañana no tendrás escapatoria. Serás la señora de León.**_

Le dijo al soltarla. Jatziri escupió el suelo, sintiendo arcadas.

_**-Si tocas alguno de los míos, te mataré.**_

Fue la amenaza de la hija del diablo a su captor. Una promesa. Un juramento que solo tuvo por respuesta la risa de Lancelot, al salir y dejarla sola...

† † † † †

**_-Sálvame..._**

Aquella voz en su cabeza otra vez. Ya no sabía si la imaginaba o si de alguna forma, ella lograba llegar a su mente. Benjamin Niesser estaba cansado. Habían sido días y noches largas, buscándola.

_**-Sácame de aquí...**_

_**-Daría mi vida por la tuya, Jatziri. ¡Lo sabes!**_

Gritó aunque ella no pudiera escucharlo. Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, donde pasaba los días, para salir luego en las noches a buscarla. Había sobornado, amenazado, matado y todo por ella. Al menos tenía un nombre: Lancelot. Sólo de pensar en eso, su sangre hervía por un lado y se helaba por otro. Decían que ese tal Lancelot era un cazador. Uno de los peores. No tenía idea para qué un simple Venator querría a su señora. Pero los días pasaban y nada.

Se levantó y salió de allí. Se iba a volver loco. Si no la encontraba, si no la regresaba sana y salva; iba a enloquecer.

_**-¿Otra vez de cacería, Niesser?**_

La voz de Yasuke interrumpió su salida. Solo asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal, sin tener idea del destino que le esperaba afuera.

Yasuke, de pie junto a las escaleras, dejó salir un suspiro. Había llorado, gemido, suplicado a todos los dioses porque su madre estuviera viva. Aquella mujer que lo había abrazado, aconsejado, consolado; se había ganado el puesto de madre en su corazón. No había tenido tiempo de decírselo. Esperaba tenerlo. Sintió unos suaves brazos rodeando su cintura y vió el destello del cabello de Katherine tras de él. Ella, aún cargando su propia cruz, lo sostenía. Se sostenían el uno al otro en su pena.

**_-Ella regresará, precioso. Ya verás_**

Yasuke acarició los brazos de a quién amaba como una hermana deseando parte de su locura. Quizá así, estaría más optimista.

**_-Lo se. Lo se..._**

† † † † †

Liorah suspiraba mirando cómo la sangre iba bajando en el suero. Una vez más había tenido una recaída. Caerse en medio de la sala de su casa, no formaba parte de sus planes para un sábado en la noche; pensaba perdida en la suave caída de aquella gota. Pero es que, ¡se había sentido tan bien!

_**-¿Como te sientes, solecito?**_

La pésima imitación de la enfermera Sakura, por parte de Krystal, la hizo reír. Miró a la puerta donde la vió parada, arrastrando su propio suero, con la misma dosis que ella llevaba. Krystal, siempre optimista a pesar de todo, entró casi dando saltitos hasta ella y besó su mejilla.

Se habían conocido hacía meses atrás. Ambas padecían del mismo tipo de anemia. Se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Ellas y Vanessa, otra paciente; pasaban largas temporadas en el hospital, y habían encontrado en sí mismas, esa compañía y consuelo que solo pueden darse las personas que pasan por lo mismo. Claro; no podían dejar fuera a Sophia, hija de los doctores Wayne. Aún cuando ella estaba perfectamente sana, pasaba días animandolas. Les llevaba libros y revistas. ¡Hasta Demster, su hurón; ya era parte de la familia!

**_-Vamos por algo de comer, ¿si? Muero de hambre._**

Krystal movió el hombro de Liorah para atraer su atención. Cuando la enfermera Sakura le dijo que su amiga se había puesto mal, se asustó muchísimo. Pero verla con vida; ya era un milagro. Solo le faltaba ahora una buena dosis de chocolates y su amiga estaría como nueva.

Tomó su mano y la hizo levantarse. A Liorah le dolían todos los huesos pero, sabía que aquella duende, no se rendiría. A veces incluso se sentía más como una madre. Aquellas niñas eran terribles.

**_-Vamos, duendecilla del demonio._**

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, llevando su suero con ella. Krystal la seguía como si temiera que cayera al suelo.

Ella también temía eso.

El Eternal Phoenix era un hospital enorme. Más aún las áreas de psiquiatría y Oncología. Probablemente porque sus dueños eran psiquiatras y oncólogos. No era el típico hospital, con paredes blancas y deprimentes. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo pálido y lavanda. Era todo muy relajante.

Las chicas iban a paso lento. Hablaban tonterías, reían. Al pasar por la oficina del Dr. Wayne, escucharon la voz de Sophia. Liorah sonrió feliz al saber a su niña allí. Cuando tenía días buenos, siempre le prometía que sería su niñera. El afán de Sophia por crecer le divertía y le preocupaba a la vez. Vivían en un mundo de porquería y Sophia era demasiado inocente. Temía le rompieran el corazón, solo por ir demasiado rápido.

Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, más lo que escuchó; la dejó helada.

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que Liorah tiene Leucemia? ¡Pensé que la sangre que recibía era suficiente, papá! ¡Ella no puede morirse!**_

Sophia Wayne mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangre. No podía asimilar las palabras que su padre acababa de decirle. Adham lucía derrotado, vencido. Sentado en su escritorio no encontraba dónde mirar, que no estuvieran los resultados de los últimos análisis que le había hecho a su paciente. Miró a Brigitte, su esposa. Quería encontrar respuestas en ella. Pero su mujer bajó la mirada. No entendía el porqué ninguna sangre probada hasta ahora, había fortalecido a Liorah como a los demás pacientes. Ella compartía la desesperación de toda su familia.

_**-Le hemos puesto sangre de todos los Intellexit que tenemos en nuestras listas, Sophie. Es como si su cuerpo la asimilara solo en una parte. Ya no se qué hacer. Pensé incluso en darle sangre de Jatziri aún con los riesgos pero con ella desaparecida...**_

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire. Miró a su hija y vió en sus ojos azul gris, iguales a los de su madre; la desesperación aflorando sin control mientras peleaba con sus lágrimas.

_**-Dale mi sangre.**_

Su voz era tan rotunda que Brigitte sintió orgullo. La necesidad de su hija por salvar a su amiga era muy noble.

Pero inútil.

**_-Princesa, aún no tienes la fuerza para poder sostenerla con tu sangre. Eres una Sanguine Filii, pero aún no cumples la edad para que tu sangre tenga el poder para sostener a Liorah. Lo siento._**

Brigitte, siempre calmada; le habló a su hija como le hablaba a sus pacientes. Sophia se debatía entre la frustración y la impotencia.

**_-¡Somos vampiros, por amor al cielo! Ustedes llevan años salvando Indulgeos como ella, como Krystal. ¡Como tú, mamá! ¡De algo tiene que servir tener colmillos y matar gente, maldita sea!_**

Sophia perdió las fuerzas dejándose caer sentada frente a su padre. Sus pequeñas manos eran puños y controlar las lágrimas era ya imposible.

**_-¿Cuánto le queda?_**

Susurró temiendo la respuesta con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Adham suspiró.

**_-Sabes que eso no lo puedo decir con exactitud, Sophia. Hay que ver..._**

**_-¡¿Cuánto?!_**

Volvió a preguntar. No quería escuchar las excusas que su padre, como todos los médicos daban. Quería la verdad. Brigitte acarició el hombro de su esposo y asintió suavemente. Su hija merecía saber la verdad.

**_-Si no encontramos un no-vivo que tenga la sangre que ella necesita y que su cuerpo la acepte; 6 meses. Quizá menos._**

Sophia cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las palabras de su padre y asintió.

**_-¿La convertirás antes de que muera?_**

Allí estaba la pregunta que Adham temía. Él había jurado jamás darle a nadie su maldición. Era parte de su juramento como médico. Por eso nisiquiera había convertido a su esposa, por más que ella lo había pedido. Brigitte a su lado, se tensó.

**_-Sophia, yo..._**

**_-Jamás te he pedido nada, papá._**

Sophia lo interrumpió sabiendo su negativa.

**_-Pero por favor, te lo suplico papá. No la dejes morir._**

Lo miró a los ojos. Apenas había escuchado su propia voz. El miedo de perder a una de sus amigas la hacía temblar. Adham dejó salir el aire por sus labios lentamente. Sophia no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero, ¿podía culparla? Si de él dependiera la vida de alguien amado, como su esposa o alguno de sus hijos; ¿pensaría en negarse, siquiera? No.

**_-Mi última alternativa es que Liorah necesita la sangre del antepasado del que heredó su condición de semi-vampiro. Si no logramos encontrarlo antes de que llegue ese momento y ella acepta; lo haré._**

Sabía que estaba traicionando todos sus principios. Pero Sophia veía en aquella joven, una hermana así como Katherine. No podía hacerse el ciego.

Krystal sostenía a Liorah aunque ella nisiquiera se daba cuenta. Si hubiera estado sola, hubiera pensado que probablemente se había caído al suelo y golpeado la cabeza. Ésa sería una respuesta lógica a todos los disparates que había escuchado. Pero, Liorah estaba allí con ella. Y lo peor. Liorah iba a morir.

Liorah no sintió cuando su amiga la alejó de aquella puerta. Ni supo como llegó a su habitación. Solo cuando Krystal se puso de rodillas frente a ella y tomó sus mejillas, supo que estaba llorando.

Iba a morir. Siempre supo que su enfermedad ganaría su batalla contra ella. Quizá la idea de su inminente muerte, había opacado la impresión que había dejado en ella todo lo demás que había escuchado. Miró a Krystal, quizá esperando alguna respuesta, alguna palabra que calmara el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Krystal sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

**_-Me importa poco toda esa mierda de que somos vampiros o algo así. Tampoco me importa que entre el mismo Drácula diciendo que somos las elegidas para ser sus mujeres ni nada de eso._**

Liorah quiso sonreir y Krystal besó su frente.

_**-Lo único que me importa en este momento es lo que escuchamos al final. Sophie no te dejará morir. El doc Wayne tampoco. Ni yo. Así tengamos que recorrer el mundo con ajo y cruces de plata y bañarnos con agua bendita para encontrar éso que tu necesitas. No te dejaremos morir.**_

Liorah asintió aunque estaba demasiado confundida para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Krystal acomodó la bolsa de sangre de ambas en el mismo atril. Hizo a Liorah acostarse y se acomodó a su lado, abrazandola fuerte.

Ninguna de las dos lograrían dormir. Pero ambas necesitaban ese abrazo. Esa cercanía.

Habían descubierto por error que en este mundo habían cosas que ellas no entendían, porque jamás pensaron posibles. Pero ambas sabían que en aquella oficina no habían ni locos, ni satánicos pensando en hacer algún rito raro por sus almas. Su amiga y sus doctores, eran vampiros. Tenían que asimilarlo. Vanessa llegaría en la mañana por su tratamiento y habría que contarle lo que habían descubierto. Lo merecía. Era una de ellas. Luego, harían planes. Todo estaría bien. Todo tenía que estar bien.

No dejarían a la muerte, ganarles la partida...

† † † † †

Clarisse T. Schröder, Varvara Dulánszky, Nanette L. Schwartszleiter y Trevor St. Clark se habían reunido en la suit de Dulánszky, en el Ritz-Carlton de Moscú. Por motivos de seguridad, Varvara había decidido que era mejor reunirse fuera de las mansiones Burkhalter. En otros tiempos, daba gusto reunirse casi entre amigos con gente de la misma edad, con tantas similitudes y sobretodo; su misma clase social. Pero sin Jatziri, todo era demasiado sobrio.

Sentado en la sala de estar; Trevor se sentía algo así como Dios debía sentirse en el paraíso. Estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Aunque, tampoco era tonto. Tantas víboras juntas, no podía ser para nada bueno.

_**-¿Niesser aún no sabe nada?**_

Preguntó Clarisse a Varvara pues sabía que ella había estado mano a mano con el matón de Burkhalter en toda la investigación. La embajadora negó luego de tomar de su whisky.

**_-Tenemos el nombre y su última ubicación aquí en Moscú. El mal nacido les envió un comité de bienvenida a Niesser y Di Prieto. Salieron vivos de milagro. El tipo no se anda con juegos._**

A pesar de que las noticias eran malas, Varvara sonrió al recordar la emoción de Alan al contarle. Desde sus tiempos de guerra, no se había ensuciado las manos a tal punto. Era como si su lado asesino hubiera regresado a tiempo completo.

Nanette suspiró pasando su dedo de forma distraída por el borde de su copa.

**_-Tengo detectives de los nuestros, dispersos por todo el mundo. Si estornuda demasiado fuerte, lo sabremos. Voy a utilizar hasta el último de mis recursos para encontrarlo y eliminarlo._**

El acento húngaro en Varvara le parecía melodioso. Pero su promesa era letal. 

_**-No confío en el resto del Consejo. Algo me dice que más de uno enciende veladoras a todos los santos para que Burkhalter no aparezca. Solo Katherine queda para ocupar su lugar y sabemos que mentalmente no está preparada. Además, Jatziri es la única que sabe donde están las tumbas de los ancianos.**_

Dijo Clarisse y se hizo un largo silencio. Cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo. Las cosas no hacían sino complicarse cada vez más. Trevor dejó de lado el reloj de bolsillo con el que jugaba y levantando una ceja, los miró a todos.

**_-Somos los más antiguos. Llevamos en nuestra sangre el linaje de los mellizos. Si tenemos que ir al mismo infierno, lo haremos. No podemos permitir que el Consejo siga sin nuestra representación. Uno de nosotros debe tomar el lugar de Jatziri, mientras ella regresa. Llevamos siglos detrás del gobierno, de la música, del poder, de las sombras. Es el momento de dar la cara. No solo poseemos prestigio y elegancia. También poseemos experiencia e inteligencia._**

Sentenció y se miraron todos entre sí. Por diferentes motivos, ellos habían decidido hacía mucho, alejarse de todo el poder que el Consejo poseía. Ahora las circunstancias los ponían a todos en el mismo ojo de la tormenta. ¿Quién sería el indicado para tomar un lugar tan lleno de peligro y presiones como el que Burkhalter ocupaba? Todos los allí presentes tenían mucho qué perder.

Y muy poco que ganar...

† † † † †

**_-¿Entonces eres científico?_**

Preguntó Ian Waterhouse a Sebastien, su nuevo amigo. Se habían visto varias veces desde la tragedia personal de Ian. Siempre se encontraban en el mismo bar. Tomaban hasta que Ian perdía el sentido. Quizá porque cuando Sebastien llegaba, ya él estaba bastante ebrio.

A Lancelot el tipo le caía bien. Y era raro que el se relacionara con algún otro no-vivo. Quizá aquel alcohólico le recordaba como él se puso cuando perdió toda oportunidad de estar con Marcela. Sin embargo, no confiaba en él. Lancelot no era tonto. Él no le diría a nadie de su tesoro en Australia. Jatziri era de su propiedad.

Además, algo en Ian era raro. Sentía un olor extrañamente familiar en él. Pero el alcohol era demasiado en su sistema. No lograba sentir más allá. Quizá se había vuelto paranoico. Tomó de su trago y asintió.

**_-Así es. Pero es solo como hobbie. Siempre tengo demasiado trabajo._**

Se quejó Lancelot e Ian suspiró. Recordaba cuando él había sido medianamente normal. Ahora su vida era literalmente una mierda. Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos. Ian pensaba en ella. Lancelot intentaba descifrar el misterio de su 'amigo'.

**_-¿No haz pensado en tomar venganza?_**

Waterhouse levantó la vista de su vaso para verse en los ojos de su amigo y lo miró como si tuviera 3 cabezas.

**_-Eso no me la devolverá._**

**_-No. Pero si unos cabrones me hubieran quitado a mi mujer, no descansaría hasta haber cortado sus cabezas con mis propias manos. Se lo debería a mi mujer._**

Explicó Lancelot dando uso a su mente retorcida. El no sabía los detalles de la muerte de la mujer que tenía a Ian como un vagabundo enfermo. Pero basaba su teoría en su propia lógica. Mataría a quién lo alejara de Jatziri.

_**-Creo que me iré a Estados Unidos un tiempo. No lo se. Necesito alejarme Sebas. O esto me matará.**_

**_-Entonces vete, Waterhouse. Busca tu propia paz y jode a todos los que puedas. La venganza y el odio también sirven para mantener a uno vivo. ¡Si no lo sabré yo!_**

Comentó Lancelot y bufó ante los recuerdos de su vida antes de su pelirroja. Tomaron un rato más y se despidieron. Ian tenía un vuelo que tomar. Y Lancelot se hizo sombras, rumbo a su mujer. Esperaba estuviera de mejor humor.

Aunque sabía que eso era imposible...

† † † † †

Corinne y Katherine corrían por todas las calles del oscuro Nueva York. Se habían movido por un impulso. Ir a ver a Calypso ahora parecía una locura. De ser depredadoras, habían pasado a ser presas de un maldito Venator. No era que ellas no pudieran defenderse. Pero habían hecho un pacto: mantenerse fuera del radar para no levantar sospechas. Incluso Katherine había cambiado drásticamente su apariencia, ocultando sus risos de fuego tras una melena color chocolate. Todo intentando que no se descubriera el linaje Burkhalter en ella y no arriesgar aún más a su madre. Pero, en la entrada del Bar Damnati, habían sido interceptadas por aquel maldito que ahora las perseguía. Corinne estaba como perdida. Ella hubiera preferido permanecer en las sombras, dando sangre a los Indulgeo como siempre lo hacía. Pero el secuestro de Jatziri se había difundido como pólvora. Los no-vivos estaban asustados por la desaparición de su reina y temían incluso ir a donar sangre. Por más que hubiera querido no interferir, su pacto con los Indulgeo era más fuerte que el miedo. Por eso no había podido negarse a la petición de la primogénita Burkhalter. Y ahora estaban ambas metidas en aquel lío.

Gael Ric Kinderknecht había ido a Nueva York tras la pista de Turner. Su soplón le había informado que había cambiado su nombre y se veía diferente. Llevaba años siguiéndole la pista. Aquel maldito Damnati se había vuelto una obsesión para el. Jamás hubiera sospechado que encontraría dos no-vivas, evidentemente tan antiguas, en la entrada del bar. Olvidó por un instante los motivos que lo habían llevado allí, y fue en su captura; preparado para dar la pelea de su vida. Aunque pareciera cruel, él prefería matar no-vivas. Así evitaba que se siguieran multiplicando. Si algo era parte de su código; era no matar niños. Nisiquiera su jefe había podido cambiar eso en el.

Lo que no entendía era porqué aquellas chupasangres no lo habían atacado. Al contrario, huían como si quisieran evitar cualquier contienda. Aún así, no dejaba de perseguirlas. Vió la melena rubia de una de ellas bajar las escaleras hacia el metro y aceleró el paso, queriendo evitar que se subieran a algún tren. Bajó los escalones como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no sacó ninguna de sus armas. Había un centenar de civiles allí.

Alcanzó a la rubia y le aguantó el brazo antes de que se subiera al tren. Corinne volteó su rostro a el, gruñendo hasta mostrar sus colmillos. Lo mataría solo por ponerle una mano encima y ¡joder sí que iba a disfrutarlo! Sin embargo la mano de Katherine la detuvo y se puso en medio de ambos. La gente pasaba alrededor de ellos entre quejas e insultos para entrar. Quien viera de afuera, pensaría que era una riña de novios.

**_-Si quieres una masacre peor que la del 911, seguirás adelante con tus planes._**

La voz de la Sanguine Filii era tan dulce que por primera vez, desde la muerte de su familia; Gael sintió miedo. No por el, sino por los demás humanos que allí estaban. En todos sus años como cazador, había visto no vivos de todas clases y estilos. Jamás había visto uno con los ojos blancos. ¿Qué era aquella mujer? Sin pensarlo o hacerlo a propósito; fue soltando el brazo de Corinne quien bufó alejándose del sujeto. La persuasión de Katherine era muy útil en casos como ese.

**_-Algún día, en otro lugar. Te daré la oportunidad de intentar matarme. No hoy, no aquí. Busca a Katherine Burkhalter el día que quieras encontrar tu propia muerte. Ahora nos dejarás ir, te irás hasta el Damnati, pedirás una cerveza y pensarás si esto habrá sido real o un sueño. Ve._**

Gael se le quedó viendo a aquella atrevida niña, porque ¡parecía una niña! Aún después de verla sonreir mientras las puertas de cristal se cerraban y el tren se alejaba. Sin pensar en porqué lo hacía, dió vuelta en sus botas y se alejó rumbo al Damnati. Tal como ella lo había ordenado.

Su entrenamiento le decía que había sido hechizado de alguna forma por aquella chiquilla pero por más que intentaba detenerse, no podía. Llegó al Damnati y fue directo a la barra. Pidió una cerveza, se sentó y la tomó de golpe. ¿Habría soñado a la tal Katherine Burkhalter? De no ser así, encontraría y la mataría lenta y dolorosamente, solo por manipular su mente. ¡Odiaba su especie! Tendría que preguntarle a Lancelot, acerca de chupasangres de ojos blancos.

† † † † †

_**-Jatziri**_

Llamaba la rubia desde la tumba en la que había estado por más de un siglo. ¿Por que siempre se habían comunicado mentalmente? Ninguna de las dos lo sabía. Pero en su encierro, la voz de su casi hermana había sido casi un bálsamo. Sin embargo, hacía semanas; no la escuchaba. Instintivamente eso la había sacado de su sueño.

**_-¡Jatziri!_**

Repitió en su cabeza. Solo recibió silencio como respuesta. Algo iba mal. Algo iba horriblemente mal. Se sentía débil. Aún más de lo usual en su condición. El vínculo entre ellas, le mostraba que algo ocurría. Tenía que salir de allí.

Una tumba en un cementerio apartado de Moscú fue abierta esa noche.

La viuda negra, estaba de regreso; luego de más de un siglo fuera del mundo de los no-vivos.

Caminó a la deriva, luego de alimentarse de un deambulante. Estaba sucia, su piel aún lucía grisácea.

Sobretodo estaba MUY molesta.

Casualidades del destino, encontró un Stulti en su camino. Un atormentado de la noche. Sin embargo; el olor de su hermana en él, lo salvó de ser su cena.

Además, ella jamás se alimentaba de su especie.

**_-No sé quién seas, pero necesito llegar a la mansión Burkhalter. Tengo que ver a Jatziri, ¡AHORA!_**

Benjamin pensó que tenía frente a él una Damnati. Pero ella, con muy poca delicadeza; lo había sacado de su error. Por motivos que él no entendía, aquella mujer de ropa antigua y sucia, le inspiró confianza.

Sentía a su señora en ella.

Le tomó la mitad del camino a la mansión explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Jatziri.

A Anabell Balmonth, le tomó un segundo, crear un plan. Cuando Benjamin le dijo la posible ubicación de su hermana y las 'alucinaciones' donde la escuchaba; Anabell guardó silencio. Era probable que, el bebé en el vientre de su amiga, fuera el vínculo mental entre ellos, así como ellas dos lo tenían. Pero en todos los siglos que llevaban de conocerse; ellas nunca le habían dicho a nadie de dicha conexión.

Benjamin Niesser no sería el primero en saberlo.

Llegaron a la mansión y Anabell fue a una de las habitaciones a darse una ducha y a descansar. Solo dejó unas palabras en el aire a su nuevo conocido antes de retirarse:

**_-Mañana iré de compras. Busca a los mejores. Para esta hora, ella estará con nosotros._**

Era una promesa para aquel hombre que visiblemente sufría tanto.

Y una sentencia para quién se la hubiera llevado.

† † † † †

Edward Turner, ahora Dante Giovannetti; estaba más que feliz con las nuevas noticias que había recibido. Había escogido el momento perfecto para cambiar su identidad. La bruja que lo amenazaba estaba desaparecida. El esperaba que también estuviera bien muerta. Estaba de tan buen humor que nisiquiera había matado a nadie en 48 horas.

Habría que cambiar eso.

Salió de la suite de su hotel a recorrer la ciudad. No estaba de humor para meterse al Damnati. Además era mejor no correr riesgos. Allí todos lo conocían. Se detuvo al llegar frente a lo que fue la zona 0. Tantos humanos muertos, le causaba pesar.

Quizá porque él no los había matado.

Agudizó su oído al escuchar un pequeño gritar. No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando encontró al dueño de ese grito, perdido entre los risos castaños de una niña. Niña que se alimentaba del pobre.

¡Pero cuánta dulzura! Pensó.

La niña dejó caer el peso muerto del ahora muerto y lamió sus colmillos con una inocencia digna de su edad. Ante tan morboso escenario, Dante comenzó a aplaudir. La niña lo miró mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y Dante tuvo que reír.

**_-¿Lo dejaste bien muerto?_**

Preguntó en el tono que utilizaría un maestro con su estudiante. La niña mordió su labio inferior, jugando con sus pequeños dedos. Miró al cadáver y asintió.

Dante se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello.

-Excelente, preciosa y ¡mira! Nisiquiera te haz ensuciado.

Jacqueline Salvatore levantó su vista a aquel Damnati de barba larga y tatuajes y le sonrió.

Se sentía bien, que alguien estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Dante tomó la mano de la niña y salieron de allí.

Una pequeña y sangrienta Damnati, sonaba perfecta para ser una discípula...

† † † † †

Antes del amanecer, habían 3 hombres y una mujer surcando los aires en un avión privado, rumbo a Australia. Anabell miraba a aquellos 3 hombres, preguntándose sus motivos para arriesgar tanto por una sola mujer.

Aunque también sabía que Jatziri Burkhalter valía la pena.

Cuando Alan Di Prieto supo que la Viuda Negra estaba de regreso, casi vuelve a morir. Anabell era tan conocida como Burkhalter. Pero la rubia había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Su regreso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas. Burkhalter siempre había sido una perra. Sus hazañas dentro y fuera de la alcoba, eran por demás conocidas. Pero ella al menos se preocupaba por cuidar su nombre. A diferencia de la mujer que leía tranquilamente una revista, sentada frente a él. En su momento, antes de casarse; el también había disfrutado de las 'fiestas'que ella hacía.

Orgías, era una mejor forma de describirlo.

O masacres, quizá.

Luke Murray y Benjamin, trazaban planes para una vez llegaran a Canberra. No estaban seguros de que Jatziri estuviera allí. Pero era su última esperanza.

Era más de medio día cuando llegaron. Bajaron del avión y Niesser alquiló un auto, todo para no llamar la atención. Al llegar al mismo Canberra, Anabell pidió que se detuvieran. Ella estaba allí.

La fuerza en sus cansados huesos se lo decía.

Se inclinó y tomó tierra en sus manos. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa demoníaca adornó sus labios.

**_-Ella está aquí._**

Murmuró justo antes de echar a correr.

Por eso no vió las 3 sonrisas de alivio de sus acompañantes, antes de seguirla.

Corrieron y corrieron tras la mancha de sol que parecía hasta desvanecerse por su velocidad. Anabell solo sentía el llamado de su hermana corriendo sus venas. Necesitaba llegar a ella.

Se detuvieron en una colina. Benjamin fue el primero en llegar junto a la Viuda negra. Alan y Luke los alcanzaron segundos después.

La hacienda de León estaba vestida de fiesta. Se miraron entre todos, con visible confusión.

**_-Entraré sin que me vean._**

Di Prieto habló y no dió tiempo a réplicas cuando uno de sus clones salió de el, y echó carrera hacia el lugar. Los demás prefirieron esperar. Era mejor no levantar sospechas.

El clon de Di Prieto, neutralizó uno de los meseros. Tomó su ropa y una bandeja de canapés. Luego siguió al resto.

La hacienda estaba decorada con excelente gusto; reconoció el clon mientras escuchaba a los meseros murmurar.

**_-Parece que esto va en grande, ¿eh?_**

Codeó dando a relucir su sonrisa de niño.

**_-El amo Sebastien no ha escatimado en gastos para complacer a la novia._**

Dijo un Cibum. Tan perdido en el glamour de la ocasión que nisiquiera se dió cuenta de que le hablaba a alguien que jamás había visto.

El clon frunció el ceño. Había algo que no encajaba aquí.

**_-Si. La novia debe estar feliz. Aunque no la he visto. ¿No que son las novias quiénes ultiman todos los detalles?_**

Dijo el clon de Di Prieto con cautela. En la colina, Alan iba repitiendo todo lo que gracias a su clon escuchaba.

**_-Nadie la conoce aún. Parece que la señorita Jatziri está delicada por su embarazo. ¡Mi amo lo tenía tan callado! Pero todos sabemos ya que pronto será padre. Estamos felices por el._**

Dijo el Cibum antes de retirarse. El clon tembló de pies a cabeza antes de dejar la bandeja y desvanecerse hacia Di Prieto.

**_-Jatziri jamás escogería rosas blancas para su boda._**

Bufó Anabell, al ver varios meseros entrar a la hacienda con arreglos de dichas flores. Conocía a su hermana demasiado bien.

Luke gruñó, cuando vió que el resto de sus compañeros estaban demasiado callados.

**_-Algo me dice que Jatziri no es la típica novia feliz, Balmonth._**

Murmuró y Anabell rodó los ojos.

**_-Hay que movernos. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí._**

Dijo Benjamin y Alan lo miró con desaprobación. Entendía la necesidad de su amigo, pero no podían ser idiotas o estarían muertos.

**_-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Interrumpir la boda y decir ¡YO ME OPONGO!? Calma Ben. Tu señora estará fuera hoy mismo. Pero tenemos que organizarnos..._**

† † † † †

Jatziri Burkhalter vestía un elegante y hermoso vestido blanco. Sentía asco de verse en el espejo. La pequeña Scarlett pateaba insistentemente el vientre de su madre, como si sintiera su angustia. Jatziri hubiera dado su eternidad por calmarla. Pero no sabía como.

Una Cibum hacía risos en su melena rojiza mientras tarareaba una melodía. El sonido era por demás molesto para la hija del diablo. La hubiera matado, de no haber sido apenas una niña de no más de 12 años. El maldito la conocía bien y sabía que ella jamás mataría un niño.

La pequeña Cibum, terminó su labor y salió en silencio cuando Lancelot entró a la habitación.

**_-Dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia. Pero nosotros sabemos que la mala suerte no es posible cuando nos amamos tanto, ¿verdad?_**

Preguntó al verla. Estaba tan hermosa que le daba rabia que otros la vieran. Pero, por otro lado; le gustaba exhibirla.

Jatziri abrió la boca para contestarle cuando lo sintió. El llamado de la sangre se hizo presente en su corazón que comenzó a latir con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que casi la hace caer. Sonrió tanto, que a Lancelot se le heló la sangre. Su futura esposa jamás había sonreído así.

Ella se acercó a él, sin borrar su sonrisa y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla ajena. Lancelot casi se corre. Casi. La abrazó por la cintura, esperanzado en que el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja fuera un buen augurio.

**_-A más tardar una hora, querido. Estarás muerto._**

Justo cuando Jatziri terminó de hablar; se encendieron las alarmas. Lancelot se alejó de ella, como si quemara su sólo contacto.

**_-No esperabas que me casara sin mi familia, ¿o si?_**

La risa de Burkhalter lo hizo temblar de rabia antes de salir a ver qué pasaba. No podía tener tan mala suerte...

† † † † †

Ya la mitad de los guardias estaban muertos cuando las alarmas se activaron. 30 clones de Di Prieto más el original, un molesto Benjamin, una hambrienta Anabell y un decidido Luke, batallaban sin descanso, masacrando sin piedad a todo el que se les metiera en medio.

Las paredes que antes eran blancas, eran teñidas de rojo a su paso.

Al llegar a las habitaciones se dividieron para buscar a Jatziri. Aunque Benjamin tenía otros planes. Quería encontrarlo a ÉL.

Los gritos de los allí presentes, eran como música para la Viuda Negra. A cada paso que daba, sentía más cerca a su otra mitad. El Alan verdadero la seguía de cerca. Maldita bruja sabía como defenderse.

Aunque el también se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas.

Luke corría sin darse cuenta de que se había alejado de los demás. Se detuvo en seco, al encontrarse de frente a quién había tenido con insomnio a todos los no-vivos.

Sebastien León se detuvo al verlo. Habían unos pocos metros entre ellos. Se miraron sin hablar. Púrpura contra celeste. Y así como chocan dos planetas, destruyendo toda vida en ellos, comenzó la pelea...

† † † † †

Jatziri había intentado mantenerse firme todo el tiempo. Había luchado contra su encierro por semanas que parecían siglos. Pero había algo contra lo que no podía luchar: su hija.

Scarlett Niesser Burkhalter sentía la presencia de su padre. Y la sentía tan cerca, que comenzó a golpear insistentemente el vientre de su madre. Su padre estaba en peligro y ella, ajena a lo que causaba en la matriarca de los no-vivos; golpeaba una y otra vez el vientre de Jatziri.

**_-¡Aquí está!_**

Escuchó a su hermana al tirar la puerta de una patada. Quiso sonreirle aunque no la veía ya. Luego todo fue oscuridad...

† † † † †

Luke se batallaba como un titán contra las sombras de Lancelot, quién no le daba ni un respiro, aunque no había movido ni un músculo aún. No sabía cuántos habían venido por su mujer, así que no gastaría fuerzas innecesarias. Sus sombras rodeaban al Intellexit y lo golpeaban sin piedad. Aunque aquel sujeto también sabía lo que hacía. Tenía poderes bastante fuertes.

Tan distraído que no sintió la presencia de Benjamin, hasta que recibió el primer golpe. Niesser estaba armado, pero quería terminar con aquel hombre usando sus propias manos. Estaba ciego de la ira.

Luke y Benjamin se movían con total sincronía, haciendo a Lancelot retroceder. Lancelot quería pelear. Sacarles los ojos. Se defendía como solo un león enjaulado podía hacerlo.

Huesos crujían. Sangre brotaba de los tres. Las sombras de Lancelot parecían desvanecerse por momentos. Pero él no moriría allí. No moriría frente a dos imbéciles que también la querían a ella.

No era el momento de jugar al mejor. Tenía que ser inteligente.

En una movida que ni Luke ni Benjamin pensaron, las sombras los rodearon mientras Lancelot desaparecía en ellas. Fue una suerte que no se golpearan el uno al otro, en plena confusión.

**_-¡Jatziri Burkhalter es MÍA!_**

Proclamó el eco de Lancelot.

**_-Y jamás estará libre de mi. Esté vivo o muerto._**

La voz del psicópata fue solo el susurro del viento mientras sus sombras desaparecían dejando a ambos guerreros solos y confundidos.

El maldito había escapado...

† † † † †

Jatziri comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió el dulce sabor a sangre llenar su garganta. No cualquier sangre.

Di Prieto la tenía en brazos, con su muñeca abierta en la boca de la hija del diablo. Sonrió cuando los dedos de Jatziri apretaron su brazo y cerró los ojos por un instante, cuando sintió sus largos colmillos enterrarse en su brazo. Jamás le había dado su sangre a nadie.

Pero darle su sangre a Jatziri, era su orgullo.

Anabell se movía por toda la habitación rompiendo las cadenas que mantenían cautiva a su hermana. También buscando ropa. Jamás permitiría que Jatziri saliera de allí luciendo así.

**_-Díganme que mataron a ese cabrón._**

Cuando Alan escuchó a Anabell, levantó la vista de Jatziri y miró a la puerta. Allí vió a Murray y Niesser; heridos pero vivos. En sus rostros vió un sin número de emociones:

Odio

Rabia

Impotencia

Y mucho alivio.

Cuando Jatziri abrió los ojos, los caballeros se retiraron y la dejaron con Anabell. Salieron fuera, admirando la destrucción creada por ellos mismos.

Luke sentía tanto orgullo por su obra, que se asustaba.

Saber que había causado el mismo daño que aquel tipo había hecho en la mansión Burkhalter, lo hacía sentir bien. A pesar de que había dejado sus tiempos de guerrero asesino atrás, hacía mucho. Irónicamente, por primera vez en siglos; se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Alan sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió en silencio. Quería preguntar los detalles de lo que evidentemente había sido una gran pelea. Miró su muñeca ya cicatrizada y sonrió. La marca en forma de media luna en ésta, jamás se borraría. Ése era el sello Burkhalter.

Los 3 hombres se voltearon al escuchar el sonido de unos tacones contra el mármol de la hacienda. Jatziri Burkhalter caminaba a la salida, seguida de Anabell y de la mano de una niña, una Cibum. La Cibum que le había ayudado. Ninguna de las 3 hablaba. Los 3 hombres se preguntaron qué habría pasado Jatziri durante su cautiverio. Pero ninguno era tan tonto para preguntar.

A Benjamin le temblaban las manos por tocar el vientre de Jatziri, pero algo vió en sus ojos que supo que era mejor no acercarse.

Estando fuera, todos siguieron a la hija del diablo. Todos en silencio. Todos celebrando con mutismo que ella estaba bien.

Jatziri detuvo sus pasos, se inclinó en el suelo. Abrió su muñeca con sus colmillos y dejó su sangre caer en el barro.

El viento comenzó a soplar.

Nubes negras oscurecieron todo alrededor.

Gritos de dolor y angustia se escucharon por doquier.

El infierno había sido abierto.

Y las más horribles criaturas salieron de él.

_**-Que no quede piedra sobre piedra.**_

Fueron sus órdenes.

Gritos de guerra salieron de su ejército.

**_-Y ustedes..._**

Dijo sin voltear:

_**-No diré gracias, pues saben que les agradezco. En cambio, daré una orden: Quiero a Lancelot, en una bandeja de plata. ¡VIVO!**_

Gruñó y los allí presentes asintieron. Ella no tenía que mirarlos para saberlo.

**_-Me encargaré personalmente de arrancarle los ojos y comérmelos por esto._**

Sentenció y volvió a caminar. Todos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa oculta.

Una nueva jerarquía había iniciado aquel día de abril.

La hija del diablo, estaba de vuelta entre los vivos.

Y más enojada que nunca.

Era el comienzo de una nueva era.

La venganza había comenzado mientras Canberra se llenaba del humo que se levantaba en lo que fue la Hacienda León...

† † † † †


	5. Proditio, et sanguine

† Proditio, et sanguine †

El frió que azotaba el cuerpo de Lancelot, no era nada para el. Apenas una décima de su cerebro lo registraba. Allí de pie en la terraza, solo podía recordar aquellos demonios que demolían su casa, y la dejaban hecha polvo. Las criaturas eran invisibles para los mortales. Pero él las podía ver y sabía de quién eran pues, desde su conversión había sido atormentado y perseguido en su propia mente por esas criaturas. Tanto que podía decirse esquizofrénico o psicótico.

Cerraba y abría su puño haciendo los nudillos crujir a la espera de su "invitado". Dos minutos tarde y él odiaba perder su tiempo.

**_-Mi Sire, su invitado ha llegado._**

**_-Hazlo pasar._**

Ladró la frase y entró hasta el medio de la habitación.

**_-Lamento la demora. Sabes que tomo muy en serio nuestra reunión._**

Sebastien lo calló con un gesto de la mano; retándolo con la vista a fallar en algo para así tener una excusa y terminar con la vida del bastardo de una vez.

**_-Vas a estar satisfecho con lo que he investigado en este tiempo. Burkhalter dio a luz. Una niña. Esta sana y crece normal. Pero como es de esperarse, ella ya tiene cosas en marcha. Está más reservada que antes. Así que no sé mucho. Pero ha estado planeando muchas reuniones. Demasiado privadas debo decir. Parece que esta enamorada también._**

Lancelot gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho ante la última frase entre todo el inútil torrente de palabras.

**_-No digas estupideces. Debe ser otra mascota de Jatziri. Tiene muchas de esas._**

Ignoraba la parte de su cerebro que gritaba por salir a buscarla de nuevo y matar a todos los que estaban cerca.

**_-Pero esto parece en serio. Te lo digo yo, si hasta me rechazó cuando yo intenté..._**

Así de fácil la mente de Lancelot saltó al abismo. Estaba sobre el, en el siguiente parpadeo, con su cuello entre sus manos. El peso del cuerpo del macho de cabello negro era sostenido por sus manos centímetros arriba de la fogata. Y una de sus manos presionando un cuchillo bajo la garganta de este.

**_-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Lo hice solo para averiguar que tan ciertos eran esos rumores._**

Sebastien mostraba sus colmillos completamente alargados al tipo. Demonios sí disfrutaría arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida al bastardo. Encima creía que él era tonto.

**_-¡Por favor no pasó nada! ¡Me rechazó! ¡Me humilló frente a su corte! ¡Tengo mas información que te será útil!_**

Por aquello él supo que era verdad los rumores. Lo que lo enfureció más pero no hacia el inútil frente a él.

Si no hacia ella y quien fuera el maldito que la tenía así.

Lanzó sin importancia el cuerpo del no-vivo al suelo de mármol y puso una bota sobre su tráquea, dejando la entrada de aire suficiente para que aquel ser pudiera hablar.

**_-Habla ahora antes que me arrepienta y haga pinchos de toda tu putrefacta carne._**

**_-¡Hay un empleado, un guardia! Está dispuesto a traicionarla._**

El no-vivo gruñó de una manera desagradable.

_**-Y conseguí liarme con una del Consejo. La puedo convencer de hacer ciertas cosas.**_

Sebastien dió un paso atrás con sus manos hechas puños y sus colmillos saliendo de su boca. Sus ojos eran un reflejo morado que solo le daba un aspecto más siniestro.

**_-Dime dónde encontrar al guardia ese. Quiero conocer cara a cara a esa rata sin cola. Te avisaré pronto que hacer con tu noviecita. Espera mis ordenes._**

Le arrojó un fajo de billetes al suelo y se giró hacia el balcón. El no-vivo, como larva; tomó el dinero, se puso en pie, apuntó en una hoja la información del traidor y arregló el traje que llevaba como si tener aquel atuendo le hiciera valer algo. Luego se escurrió en silencio antes que Lancelot saltara por el balcón a la noche.

† † † † †

Dante Giovannetti contemplaba el atardecer en Medellín, Colombia. Era quizá algo loco, haber viajado a un sitio tan tropical en alguien como el. Pero, ¿quién lo buscaría allí?

Haber matado a quién pensó sería su aprendiz, había sido una pena. Pena que obviamente el no sentía. La chiquilla no había sido sino un fraude. Sacarle los ojos no le había tomado más de unos segundos. Ya que ni para amante servía; ¿para qué tenerla a su lado? El odiaba la gente inútil.

Se dejó caer en la cama de su hotel, y encendió la televisión. Le ayudaría a perfeccionar su español, ver un poco de ese país.

En unas horas, la luna sería eclipsada.

Y para él sería un placer, vestir Medellín de rojo, para la ocasión.

† † † † †

_**-¿Estás segura, Anabell? ¡Esto es serio!**_

Jatziri Burkhalter golpeó su escritorio con los puños cerrados, mirando de frente a Anabell, quién con un suspiro, siguió limando sus uñas.

_**-Parecen ratas una vez se hunde un barco, preciosa. Obviamente, tenemos miembros muy fieles al Consejo. Solo que me lo dijeron a mi, para no molestarte con tu bebé.**_

Apenas levantó la mirada. No tenía que hacerlo. Sabía la indignación que su hermana debía sentir.

**_-No puedo creerlo. ¡Les dimos casa,comida, protección! ¿Y nos traicionan? ¿Nos roban?_**

Jatziri pasó sus manos por su cabello. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ella lo odiaba. Les había dado seis siglos al Consejo. Les había dado a cada no-vivo su amor y entrega. Todo para eso.

_**-Parece que no fue suficiente del pequeño escarmiento que le diste, preciosa. Pero, ¡no te culpes! Sabes que nunca falta una idiota que se cree los cuentos de cualquiera.**_

Se puso en pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Jatziri era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que ella, a su manera. Ella jamás hubiese dejado una vida por gente que podía traicionarla, como lo habían hecho con su hermana. Jatziri suspiró, secó sus lágrimas y miró a su hermana con determinación.

_**-Quiero una reunión de emergencia con todo el Consejo, incluso ella. Habrá que advertir los cambios. Correrá más sangre esta noche, de la que puedan soportar.**_

Anabell sonrió frívola y orgullosa.

_**-¿Iremos a verla?**_

No tenía que decir nombres. Burkhalter sabía de quien hablaba.

**_-Iremos a verla, luego de limpiar mi casa._**

† † † † †

_《 La luna de sangre, es como nosotros. Misteriosa, celosa de los humanos, fuerte y lúgubre. Terrorífica si se desea. Y seductora a su manera 》_

Todos en el Eternal Phoenix se preparaban para lo que vendría esa noche. El sistema de seguridad había sido modificado a su máximo nivel. El personal estaba adiestrado y al tanto de los inconvenientes que podrían haber. Habían incluso puesto a todos los Indulgeo en "cuarentena" y los habían alejado del resto de los pacientes. Esperaban las cosas no llegaran a mayores.

Krystal O'Connor corría por los pasillos como si su vida se le fuera en ello. Si bien era cierto que acababa de recibir su "dosis", por lo que se sentía muy bien; era la adrenalina y el miedo lo que parecía hacerla flotar por el aire.

Alisa Nicolle Petrova, iba feliz sosteniendo sus libros en sus brazos rumbo a la salida. Tenía temor por todo eso de la luna roja, pero confiaba en los consejos que el Dr. Wayne le había dado.

Chocaron en direcciones opuestas y los libros volaron por el aire.

Krystal ayudó a la chica rubia a recoger sus libros con un gesto de vergüenza. Alisa se puso en pie, totalmente confundida. Una susurró un perdón y la otra susurró un gracias.

Alisa vió aquella chiquilla alejarse corriendo, preguntándose qué le pasaría.

_**-¡Se ha ido! ¡Liorah se ha ido!**_

Gritó al entrar a la oficina del Dr. Wayne. Estaba horrorizada por su amiga. Desde que supo de su enfermedad, había perdido la razón. Adham Wayne levantó la mirada a la chica y suspiró. Él había intentado convencerla de convertirla, cuando la leucemia se volvió agresiva, pero ella se había negado.

_**-Lo se, Krystal. Lo se.**_

Krystal se abrazó a sí misma controlando el llanto. No le importaba lo mal que Liorah había tratado a todos. Ella la entendía. Ahora se había ido. Y sabía que no la volvería a ver.

Sabía que Liorah quería morir sola...

† † † † †

El nombre había sido arrojado por aquella sabandija y Sebastien no pudo reír mas. Parecía el destino mismo estaba dándole un regalo. No estaba especialmente interesado en matar aquel estúpido no-vivo. De hecho su existencia era irrelevante para él. Pero sería una agradable manera de terminar una noche de caza y de mandar un mensaje a ese consejo y su líder. No esperó más luego de saber el nombre para ir en busca. Estaba en su salsa. Cazando, persiguiendo, con un instinto animal.

No habían citas. No, él quería jugar con su presa. No fue difícil seguir la dirección a la casa estilo antiguo. La seguridad fuera era pésima. Nadie se percató de él viendo desde la periferia por todas las ventanas. Extendió sus sentidos para sentir y oír todo lo que ocurría dentro. Las sombras le ayudaban rodeando toda la casa dejando todo como boca de lobo, salvo por la luz artificial de adentro de ésta.

Hasta que finalmente el tipo se acercó a una habitación con una decoración demasiado femenina para su gusto. Hizo la cuenta regresiva en su mente. Cuando finalmente cerró la gran y pesada puerta de madera Sebastien tomó su señal de entrada.

Saltó a la ventana a su espalda, que estaba abierta. Aterrizó en silencio tras la silla en donde estaba sentada su victima. El tipo estaba hablando por teléfono de manera despreocupada.

**_- Sí, dile a quien sea tu amigo que podemos hacer negocios si ofrece la suma de dinero que te pedí... Por supuesto que haré el trabajo. Te dije que también quiero acabar con ese maldito consejo y si acabamos con ella, acabamos con todo el maldito problema... Luego nos iremos los 3 y comenzaremos nuestro propio imperio. Estupendo. Nos veremos entonces._**

Sebastien le concedió el último favor dejando que terminara la llamada. No se podía decir que lo había matado sin consideración alguna. Cuando el tipo tiró su móvil sobre el escritorio de manera desinteresada, Sebastien sonrió haciendo sus colmillos tirar un destello en medio de sus sombras.

Sacó su cuchillo y un segundo después de que el macho se puso en pie, el deslizó aquel filo por su cuello cortando completamente su carótida. Un geiser salio del cuerpo del no-vivo. No iba ni alimentarse de él. La sangre bien podía desperdiciarse. Le dió algo de crédito porque el macho tuvo la fuerza de girarse a él. Retiró sus sombras y contrajo sus poderes. Quería matarlo con solo sus manos.

El no-vivo se puso las manos en su herida intentando mantener su fuerza vital dentro. La piel se le secaba a la velocidad de la luz. Tosía sangre intentando hablar. Su boca y su camisa estaban rojas. Los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. No resistió muchos segundos y cayó de rodillas. Pero el cazador sabía que no estaba muerto. Por lo que lo puso boca arriba y se arrodilló ante él cuerpo, que se retorcía como pez sacado del agua. Sacó el instrumento favorito de él. Era de metal hecho como de dos cucharas muy redondas.

_**- Mírame, mírame.**_

La mirada morada y violenta de Sebastien hizo contacto con los ojos pálidos de aquel vampiro. Púrpura contra púrpura.

**_-Sabes porque estoy aquí. No soporto un traidor ni siquiera cuando trabajan para mi favor. Si no fuera por el otro traidor, tu vivirías._**

El no-vivo boqueó el nombre del otro con él que hacía poco había hablado. Evidentemente aún le funcionaba una neurona. Lancelot le soltó la cara y le dio un puñetazo que le quebró la mandíbula y por poco el cuello.

_**-Mírame. Pon atención imbécil.**_

El no-vivo tenía ya la mirada desorbitada por la falta de sangre y el dolor. Él volvió a tomarle la barbilla hasta hacer que fijara su mirada. Le abrió los parpados.

_**-Mírame.**_

Acercó su arma a la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo y la deslizó. El ojo se deslizó sin problemas al arma. Salió como cuando se saca una bola de helado de un tarro. El otro ojo siguió la misma suerte y aquel cuerpo quedó sin vida aun desangrándose, pudriéndose de adentro hacia afuera. Sus siglos le caían encima en segundos.

Primera fase del asesinato lista. Y nadie lo había descubierto. Metió los ojos en una bolsa y mando un mensaje a uno de sus venatores. Debía mandar aquello al consejo. Joder, como mensajero era excelente.

_"De nada, Jatziri."_ Pensó cuando su Venatore llegó para entregar aquel paquete. Odiaba los traidores y le encantaba encargarse de ellos personalmente. En especial cuando eran como este, que, jurándole su vida a una mujer, ahora estaba dispuesto a traicionarla. Hoy sentía que trabajaba para el Karma. "_Que te jodan en el infierno capullo."_

† † † † †

Edna Lancaster afinaba los últimos detalles en las cámaras infrarrojas que había puesto en varios callejones de Nueva York. ¡Era una noche demasiado importante! Siempre se había pensado que la luna roja era solo un evento astrólogico. Pero tenía notas que confirmaban que esa noche, seres sobrenaturales sufrían efectos similares a estar drogados. ¡Alguno cometería algún error!

Se volteó buscando a George, su asistente y soltó una risotada. El tonto tenía cerca de 10 crucifijos en su cuello, en una mano sostenía ajo, y en la otra lo que, por lógica era agua bendita.

**_-¿Se puede saber qué haces?_**

Preguntó arreglando sus grandes lentes. No podía parar de reír. George Owen, por su parte; estaba sentado en medio de la sala del pequeño apartamento que habían rentado, mirando a todos lados. Si bien el no creía en esas cosas, era mejor prevenir. Ignoró la burla de su jefa y encogió los hombros.

**_-Por si acaso._**

Edna volvió a reír y regresó su vista al monitor que reflejaba el movimiento en cada callejón. Aún era temprano para que ocurriera algo interesante pero ella esperaría. Sus jefes estarían orgullosos por su trabajo, una vez finalizado...

† † † † †

_**-Milady, le ha llegado este paquete.**_

La voz de Karoline, sacó a Jatziri de sus pensamientos. Estaba metida en su mundo, dándole pecho a su hija. Le hacía mimos y le juraba que para cuando ella creciera, todo sería diferente a como era ahora. Le sonrió y luego de besar a la pequeña Scarlett, se la puso a Karoline en los brazos.

_**-¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que me llaméis solo Jatziri, querida?**_

La voz dulce de su señora, hizo a Karoline sonreir. Meció a la niña con ternura sabiendo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

**_-¿Ya llegaron mis invitados?_**

Preguntó la hija del diablo, tomando el paquete que Karoline le había llevado, sin abrirlo aún. Karoline asintió y, luego de que Jatziri le diera instrucciones de mantenerse lejos del primer piso hasta la mañana siguiente; bajó al despacho.

Alan, Trevor, Varvara, Clarisse, Anabell y la Stulti traidora; esperaban en el despacho cuando la hija del diablo entró. Luego de los saludos pertinentes, Jatziri ocupó su lugar, se sentó y entonces abrió el paquete que le habían entregado. Al instante, palideció. Su palidez fue tal, que Alan se acercó a ella en un segundo.

_**-¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasa?**_

Preguntó mas Jatziri no escuchaba. Estaba con sus ojos anclados en el interior del paquete. Dentro, también había una nota. Con las manos temblorosas por la ira contenida, la sacó y se la dió a Alan. Ella nisiquiera podía leerla. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

**_-"Mi querida Jatziri:_**

**_Mis noches son frías. Extraño el calor de tu cuerpo al dormir. ¿Como está mi hija? De seguro la pequeña Scarlett es tan hermosa como su madre. Te preguntarás el motivo de este regalo. Es simple, preciosa. Son los ojos de un traidor que se cansó de tus desplantes y estaba dispuesto a venderte, conmigo. ¿No es encantador que sea yo, quién vengue tu nombre? También te dejo el nombre de la ratita que tanto me informó de ti. Pude haberlo matado también pero, ¡se cuánto disfrutarás de hacerlo tu! Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con la gente que tienes cerca, amor mío. No siempre estaré cerca para protegerte._**

**_Hasta pronto,_**

**_Lancelot."_**

Alan leyó la carta para todos. No había que ser brujos para saber a quién pertenecían aquellos ojos. Sólo había que contar, y sabrían quién faltaba allí.

Jatziri se acomodó en el asiento, mirando a todos. Anabell no necesitó órdenes y salió del despacho. Al cerrar la puerta, Jatziri suspiró.

_**-Supongo debemos agradecer a Lancelot, que matara a un traidor.**_

Todos se miraron entre sí. La traidora mantenía la mirada en el suelo, y sus piernas cruzadas. Las movía con nerviosismo. Jatziri a cada segundo, se enfurecía aún más, sin despegar los ojos de ella.

El resto de los Stulti se miraban intentando entender qué pasaba allí. ¿Como alguien era capaz de traicionar a Jatziri? ¿Acaso no sabían lo peligrosa que era? Además, Jatziri daba todo por su pueblo. Había que ser imbécil para morder la mano que los alimentaba.

**_-Ya llegaron todos los invitados, hermana._**

Anabell interrumpió el contacto visual que la hija del diablo mantenía sobre la traidora. Asintió y se puso en pie, con una sonrisa.

_**-Tengo una sorpresa para todos.**_

Y con esas palabras, salió del despacho. Todos le siguieron.

La traidora se tomó unos segundos para reponerse. Al salir, Clarisse y Varvara la esperaban.

_**-No se lo que habrás hecho. Pero estoy segura que fue una estupidez.**_

Fueron las palabras de Varvara al alejarse. Clarisse negó con desilusión, antes de seguirla.

La mansión Burkhalter se había modificado para la ocasión. Se habían movido todos los muebles para tener más espacio en el salón. Habían Cibum de todas clases y etnias. Vivos y no-vivos. También había gente de todos los clanes. Los no-vivos más pudientes e importantes del mundo, estaban allí.

La luna roja los había unido.

Mientras se paseaba entre los invitados, también veía a sus seres queridos cerca. Eso la tranquilizaba, aunque seguía molesta. Cuando llegó el momento, se separó de todos y fue al mismo medio de la estancia.

**_-¡Seáis todos bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!_**

Comenzó en perfecto latín, ganándose la risa de sus invitados. "Humilde" jamás sería la forma de describir aquel lugar.

**_-Como bien sabéis, hoy hemos de presenciar un evento sublime, que despierta nuestro verdadero ser. Los dioses habrán de bendecirnos a todos, una vez más. La última vez que esto ocurrió a esta escala; yo era una de ustedes. Y era otro el líder. Os agradezco con todo mi corazón, el cargo que me habéis dado estos siglos._**

Se escucharon aplausos en general. Todos pensaban que habían tomado la mejor decisión.

**_-También tengo una enorme responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Como bien sabéis, acabo de ser rescatada de un secuestro. Afortunadamente, mi hija y yo, salimos con bien. Sin embargo, señores; mi corazón se encuentra abatido. He sido traicionada por dos miembros de mi Consejo; de nuestro Consejo._**

Jatziri se llevó la mano al pecho. Los allí presentes sabían que no fingía. Muchos de ellos la conocían hacía siglos. Todo se quedó en profundo silencio. Cada uno de los allí presentes, habían compartido en más de una ocasión con la hija del diablo. Y si bien sabían de sus gustos peculiares en la alcoba; pues ella no se escondía, también tenían conocimiento absoluto de que ella era justa con todos.

_**-Me temo que me he ablandado con el paso del tiempo.**_

Susurró, más todos allí la escucharon.

Anabell entró a la estancia con una gran sonrisa. Iba del brazo de un hombre que nadie allí conocía. Caminaba con garbo y elegancia, dejándolos perplejos a todos. Muchos no sabían de su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Se detuvo junto a su hermana. Su acompañante miró a Jatziri con terror. Ella, lo miró con asco.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de él, y le regaló una sonrisa. El traidor automáticamente se puso de rodillas, casi besándole los pies.

_**-¡Lo lamento mi señora. Jamás quise traicionarla! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella me embrujó, mi señora! ¡Me obligó a traicionarla!**_

Anabell bufó mirando en dirección al dedo del traidor. Señalaba a la otra rata que, intentaba hacerse invisible de alguna manera. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor, hicieron espacio, como si poseyera la peste.

Jatziri los miró a ambos, con la desilusión plasmada en su rostro.

**_-Levantate, cobarde._**

Ante esa orden y ayudado por una poco sutil Anabell, el traidor se levantó del suelo.

_**-Solo un perro muerde la mano de quién le alimenta. Y solo un cobarde culpa a otro de sus acciones.**_

La voz de Jatziri sonaba dulce.

Demasiado dulce para su bien.

_**-Merecéis que os arranque los ojos, con las uñas.**_

Jatziri movió su mano y sus uñas se alargaron. Finos cuchillos que podían cortarlo casi todo. Y sin decir una palabra más, enterró su mano en el pecho del traidor, extrayendo su corazón aún palpitante.

El traidor miró la mano de la madre de los no-vivos y por instinto, llevó la suya a su pecho abierto. Luego cayó de rodillas.

_**-Pero, ¿cómo privaros del placer, de que veáis la única forma en la que podéis complacerme?**_

Y con una ceja levantada, se llevó la mano con el corazón del traidor a la boca, extendió sus colmillos, y comenzó a comerlo.

Todos aplaudieron y silvaron ante la presencia en carne y hueso, de la temida hija del diablo, en toda gloria.

La traidora, ciega de un amor enfermizo, corrió a tratar de atacar a Jatziri. Pero antes de llegar a ella, un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

_**-No tan rápido, linda.**_

Anabell sonreía malévola mirando a aquella horrible mujer. Tomó su barbilla, posando un suave beso en sus labios.

El beso de la muerte.

La piel de la traidora comenzó a tomar un tono grisáceo, hasta ponerse casi verde. Su cabello comenzó a caer, al igual que sus dientes. Ella caminaba hacia atrás, gritando ante lo que le ocurría, suplicando la muerte pues era tanta su vanidad, que para ella su belleza, lo era todo.

Anabell, no dudó en irse sobre ella para terminar su tarea, pero la voz de Katherine la detuvo.

**_-No, tía. Déjala vivir. Que aprenda a vivir como las sanguijuelas. Que se larguen y vivan en su mundo, con todo aquel que quiera seguirlos. Ambos están podridos. Ya la mediocridad es castigo suficiente._**

La "loca" había hablado y como siempre, con extrema sabiduría. Ambas hermanas asintieron.

_**-Que así sea, hermosa.**_

Jatziri, luego de su bocadillo, dió órdenes de sacar a los traidores de allí a rastras. Aún el cuerpo del traidor convulsionaba cuando lo sacaron de allí. Y la traidora dejaba cabello, piel y dientes a su paso. Estando todo limpio, continuó su discurso.

_**-Esto no se trata de seres oscuros y rebeldes que piensen que acabándome, terminarán con el problema. ¡Somos una jerarquía! Y aunque tengamos pensamientos diferentes, entendáis esto: yo no soy una reina, tampoco una diosa. Vosotros me habéis puesto aquí. Vosotros me habéis dado la confianza de ser quién os proteja. Y mientras así sea, tenéis dos alternativas: ayudarme, o huir. Traicionarme, damas y caballeros; es traicionarse a vosotros mismos. Mi puesto no se consigue eliminándome, hablando mal de mi por todas las esquinas. Se consigue con trabajo duro y sacrificio. Que cada Indulgeo y no-vivo lo sepa: ¡La hija del diablo dará todo por su gente! Seáis ustedes quiénes decidan, a qué bando pertenecer. ¡Disfruten de la Luna de Sangre!**_

Y con esas palabras, los fieles al Consejo comenzaron su fiesta. Dejando atrás lo ocurrido pero siempre con la certeza de que con Jatziri Burkhalter, no se debía jugar. Ahora más que nunca, la hija del diablo no estaba sola...

† † † † †

Arya Elyrion Drothingu saboreaba lo que sabía sería una noche excelente. Había ido a visitar a Zafrina, una Intellexit nueva en la ciudad. Parecía una niña y, aún cuando no se llevaba bien con mucha gente, algo había en la chica que le simpatizaba.

Tenía planes para cuando la luna roja llegara. Quería una gran matanza. Quería saciarse como nunca. Pero faltaban horas. Tomó la ruta larga hacia su apartamento, cruzando el parque central.

Iba distraída, tarareando una canción cuando vió un bulto moverse en una de las bancas. Era raro que hubieran deambulantes tan temprano por allí, así que decidió averiguar. Estando cerca, sintió un olor que pudo descifrar al instante. Una Indulgeo.

Liorah pensaba que ya no era tan buena idea, haberse ido del hospital. Pero le dolían tanto los huesos, y la mente; que no pensó en que no tenía a donde ir. Ahora ardía en fiebre, tenía hambre y no había dejado de vomitar.

_**-¿Estás bien, sangre sucia?**_

Preguntó Arya al bulto que al moverse, mostró su palidez y su cabello oscuro. Arya jadeó. Sabía que los Indulgeo la pasaban mal, pero nunca había visto a ninguna así, a las puertas de la muerte.

Liorah quiso hablar, insultar a aquella mujer. Pero no pudo. Temblaba como hoja. Pero sabía era una de esos seres. Si no jamás la habría llamado de aquella forma.

Vió en ella su salvación.

Arya acortó la distancia. Ella no era de preocuparse por nadie pero aquella chica realmente lucía fatal. Tocó su frente y la chica ardía.

_**-Ven. Te llevaré a un hospital.**_

Trató de levantarla, pero Liorah le tomó los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

**_-Matame._**

Por un momento, Arya pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero vió la determinación en la castaña. Con o sin ella, no llegaría a mañana y eso era seguro.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y suspiró.

_**-Pronto dejará de doler.**_

Prometió Arya, mordiendo su cuello, drenándola lentamente.

Liorah cerró los ojos. No gritó, no lloró, no se resistió.

Aquella mujer tenía razón. Ya no dolía.

Cada vez dolía menos...

† † † † †

Era el día del eclipse lunar y aquella leyenda retumbaba en la mente de Luke Murray. Desde pequeño le contaban aquella historia:

"El tan ardiente y apasionado como el sol. Ella tan brillante como la luna de una noche oscura. La distancia una vil tirana. A ella la ocultaba el día, cuando el más la necesitaba. Cuando el la necesitaba en su reino. Y en la noche la liberaban. Cuando el tenía que permanecer escondido.

Los dos se amaban, pero se encontraban enfadados y separados. Su unión casi imposible. Y aquella maldición que habían sufrido por años iba a ser desencadena y lo que pensaron que jamás pasaría... pasó. Su unión causó asombro. Todos los mortales lo veían como algo hermoso. Su amor... esa unión pura belleza. Tanta era la belleza que lograba que hasta los seres sobrenaturales perdieran la cordura por tan solo unas horas.

La noche clara y transparente, se había instalado entre las luces de la fiesta. En la plaza de Moscú los "bailarines" se unían formando un círculo alrededor de la nada. Por los rincones de la oscuridad ciertas parejas se movían en un silencio estridente, cual ratones atrapados por el hambre y deseo. La música se elevaba hasta el cielo. Ante su mirada profunda, fría y calculadora, su sonrisa de éxtasis, serena y encantadora, las jovencitas paseaban sus cuerpos con movimientos seductores. Todas ellas, en conjunto, hacían destellar las dentaduras voraces de la noche.

Aquella noche lograba despertar aquel depredador sexual y sanguinario que Luke siempre trataba de ocultar. Podía decir que la sangre le estaba llamando, la sed lo destrozaba, las ansias lo mataban. La necesidad de satisfacer dicha sed, desataba sus cadenas. Sus colmillos se alistaban para salir a atacar. Su garganta le ardía. Sus sentidos se encontraban nublados y lo único que lograba pensar era en sangre y matar.

Tomó por el brazo bruscamente a la primer mujer que se cruzó por su camino y la recorrió con la mirada, caminando con ella a un callejón cercano. Su pelo sedoso caía sobre sus hombros como si fuera una cascada, en su rostro se podía deslumbrar asombro. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con intensidad, como bombeba la sangre, aquella que pronto él degustaría. Una vez a solas, tapó su boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostenía su brazo. No la dejaría escapar.

Sus labios se posaron en su cuello para después dar paso a sus colmillos he hincarlos en éste, absorbiendo aquel néctar. Los ojos de Luke se fueron cerrando poco a poco relajándose al sentir como el agrío sabor a sangre recorría su garganta, recobrando la energía que había perdido. El no la soltaría. Ya no podía detenerse.

Tampoco quería hacerlo.

En un frenesí su cuerpo se encontraba sobre sus brazos sin vida y Luke, con más ganas de seguir saciando su sed, la dejó caer al suelo.

Él podía matar sin remordimientos, sin siquiera pensarlo un momento. Podía hacer una masacre y la haría... ¡Porque era un Monstruo! En esa noche tan hermosa añoraba la sangre.

Y luego iría al encuentro de Jatziri. Prometía ser la mejor noche...

† † † † †

Gael llegó cerca del bar Damnati, a aquellos callejones vacíos a los que más recurrían los peores de los no-vivos. Algo lo distrajo un poco de su deber. Era algo dulce entre tanto fétido olor de aquel lugar. No pudo evitar el tratar de encontrar aquella fuente que lo producía. Una mujer se encontraba justo en uno de aquellos recónditos lugares del callejón, observando la luna. Gael no pudo evitar acercarse y, en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no era más que un no-vivo. Seguro esperaba cazarlo y matarlo. Lo malo era qué el no pensaba ser la víctima.

Al ver a aquella mujer era como si estuviera viendo a la tal Katherine Burkhalter. No pudo reprimir su impulso de acercarse más. Apretaba la mandíbula con cierta furia mientras la miraba a los ojos. La chica veía en el un despachador de sangre y el veía en ella una manera de practicar antes de poder llegar con su presa principal. Evitó el enfurecerse con sólo pensar en Katherine. Se concentró en el espécimen que tenía frente suyo y en cuanto era que se iba a divertir con esto. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y sin necesidad de palabras fue como si ambos se hubieran retado. Como si Gael fuera un primerizo preguntó:

_**—¿Tú casa o la mía?**_

La mujer no pudo evitar reír. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó contra la fría pared. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Gael como si estuviera a nada de encajarle los colmillos. Pero solo estaba jugando.

Ella sabía lo que él era y él sabía lo que ella era.

Ambos jugaban el mismo juego.

Como si fuera un animal le arrancó la blusa junto a su sostén. Gael no pudo evitar ponerse duro como una roca. Quizá era la adrenalina de estar por primera vez con una de su tipo o quizá era porque sabía que se arriesgaba y que podría ser él quien terminara muerto. Pero amaba el peligro. Así que no le importó.

La tomó con bastante fuerza y como si fuera una guerra de poder, la tiro al suelo. Bajó su pantalón y boxer, sintiendo un instinto que lo controlaba. Subió sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, sin pensar en nada que no fuera ganar y disfrutar.

La noche desde ese momento pareció que fuera eterna, ambos gemían, gritaban, sudaban como un par de animales en celo. Ambos pensaban en matar al otro. Ella llevo sus labios al cuello de Gael y el sintió una alarma dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo despertar de tal placer. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y al instante dejó caer su puño sobre el rostro de la chica, una y otra vez. Sabía que no era lo más apto luchar cuerpo contra cuerpo pero lo disfrutaba.

Ella reaccionó a los golpes y le dio justo en la nariz. Hizo que sangrara y con ello también hizo que sus ansias por morderlo fueran mayores. El cabrón se había metido en un problema. ¿Quien diría que alguien como ella daría una buena batalla?

Gael optó por terminar aquello y sacó su arma de la chaqueta. Disparó cada munición sobre la chica y se enorgulleció de ver como se retorcía sobre el suelo. Se enorgulleció de haber hecho y de tener esas armas para poder matar a esos parásitos de la sociedad.

Acomodó su ropa mientras sonreía como si hubiera terminado de hacer una obra de arte. El cuerpo de aquella joven estaba sobre el suelo, lleno de disparos. Cualquiera que hubiera visto el cuerpo en aquel momento se hubiera horrorizado pero él no, él estaba orgulloso de ello.

**_—Gracias por la noche, cariño..._**

Hizo una pausa antes de girarse y sonreírle a la nada.

_**—Por cierto, ¿Te ha gustado el eclipse?**_

Dijo en un tono un poco burlón. Al final salió del callejón como si nada jamás hubiera pasado...

† † † † †

Sakura Mika se colocó una bata de seda cuando salió de la ducha dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se colocó un traje corto ceñido al cuerpo mostrando sus largas piernas junto a unos tacones haciéndola ver monumental, y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo cuando salió por aquella puerta directo a la calle, vió la majestuosa luna que había perdido su color blanco magistral; convirtiéndose en un rojo sangre como su color de labios. En ese mismo instante sintió que todo se le nubló. La vista, sus sentidos. Todo. Agarró su pecho un instante. Se sentía agitada, ansiosa. Más que hacía unos momentos atrás. Era aquella luna, la que la hacía desear lo que ella nunca quiso: lastimar, matar, beber sangre de un buen hombre que cayera a sus pies con tan solo mirarla. Eso deseaba. Ya no se sentía como ella misma. Había cambiado ese lado amoroso y amable hacia la especie humana. Ahora tenía sed de ellos. Quería hacer pagar a él primer hombre que le recordara a él; lo que había sufrido todos estos años. Podía percibir el deseo sexual que flotaba en el aire.

Entró en el primer club que encontró. Se recostó en la barra esperando por el maldito bartender. Al fin sintió una presencia cerca suyo. Volteó y se encontró un hombre alto, musculoso, bien tonificado. Su cabello negro hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta.

Le recordaba aquel bastardo.

Él sería su presa y disfrutaría este momento hasta el último minuto.

El hombre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa descarada devorándola con la mirada, Cuando estuvo a centímetros de él se acerco a su cuello susurrando cerca de su oído.

_**-Me parece bonito que tu y yo pasemos una larga noche.**_

Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja luego le sonrió de forma coqueta. ¡Tan fácil!

Entraron a una puerta que estaba al fondo de un pasillo. Un cuarto de tamaño mediano. Tenia la cama doble con unas sabanas de seda color rojas y con cojines negros.

Sin dejarlo hablar, se subió a su cadera de un salto y juntó sus labios en un beso desenfrenado y apasionado. Nunca había besado a un hombre. Aquel desgraciado solo la había hecho suya como si fuera un juguete.

**_-Sabes a cielo mujer…_**

Comentó en un susurro entre besos.

Sakura sonrió por el comentario. Todo lo que obtendría de ella seria un infierno. Siguieron un desenfreno total despojándose de sus ropas que lo hacía ver tan delicioso y atractivo.

Bajó de sus caderas para llevarlo a la cama. Tirándolo sobre ella mientras lo besaba por todo su cuerpo con deseo. Se comportaba como una salvaje deseosa de sangre, de pasión, de sexo. Aquel cerdo entró en ella sin dudarlo.

La follaba con fuerza y pasión mientras se besaban y ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, jadeando de placer. Se volteó para quedar sobre él mientras movía las caderas. Luego de ver que llegara al clímax, se retiró de encima de él para colocarse a un lado. En ese mismo instante sintió sus colmillos brotar. Abrió su boca mostrándoselos. Él la vió con cara de susto y ella río de forma psicópata.

_**-Ahora sabrás que es el cielo y que es el infierno. Y antes de que acabe contigo dejaré un lindo recuerdo en tu mente para que te lo lleves a la tumba.**_

En ese mismo instante clavó sus colmillos en el cuello, recordando aquel día que su creador hizo lo mismo. Pero con la diferencia que no lo dejaría vivo.

Tomó hasta la última gota de su sangre. Se limpió la sangre de sus labios antes de retirarse de su lado.

Entonces le golpeó la razón.

La ira, el coraje, la ansiedad y la maldad se había ido de ella.

Miró asustada al hombre muerto que tenía al frente. Sus valores eran respetar la vida humana. ¿Que pudo ocurrirle para que hiciera algo así? Llevó sus manos a su rostro y dio un grito ahogado.

Había tenido relaciones, algo que nunca había echo. Se sentía sucia, culpable, malvada. Se alejó, tan pronto se vistió, corriendo de aquel lugar asustada.

Salio del club hacia la calle a un callejón oscuro, ya la luna había retomado su color natural. El rojo se esfumó por completo.

Esa luna…. La Luna Roja, había desatado la despiadada mujer que había dentro de ella, liberando todo su odio...

† † † † †

Esa noche estaba ansiosa Arya por salir, lo atribuyó solo a la sed que sentía, negándose a pensar en lo ocurrido con la chica del parque. Saldría a divertirse un rato, luego vería si cenaba.

Respiró el viciado aire de la noche. No entendía como los humanos podían vivir así sin morir asfixiados por la poca pureza de lo que respiraban; cuando levantó la mirada al cielo se quedó plasmada al mirar la luna, estaba roja y la invitaba a pasar una buena noche bajo su mirada. Casi no vió al no-vivo que bebía de uno de sus vecinos en plena acera. Sonrió maniática, no lo iba a interrumpir.

Poco antes de llegar a la esquina se encontró con una mujer llamativa, llevaba muy poca ropa y olía a perfume barato. No le costó mucho convencerla de que la acompañara hacia una de las esquinas del callejón más cercano. Los colmillos de Arya se alargaron mientras seguía el paso apresurado de la coqueta mujer que balanceaba sus caderas frente a ella mientras caminaba. Su boca cayó sobre el cuello de la víctima y los colmillos perforaron su suave y tersa piel, permitiendo que la sangre fuera al encuentro de sus papilas gustativas. Acabó con ella en menos de un minuto.

Limpió las comisuras de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y emitió un siseo al sentir a un vampiro cerca suyo; el muy cabrón se había metido en el callejón equivocado con la vampira equivocada.

Se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó. Era su creador, a la única persona que podía llegar a respetar en el mundo de los no-vivos; y a la única "persona", que quería muerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él y cuando estaba a medio camino ¡OH! Ya no veía, no olía, no sentía, no ¡NADA!

¡Cuando despertó su creador se estaba tomando la libertad de acariciarla después de pasar 3 años sin siquiera enviar un mensaje!

El morocho la cogió entre sus brazos y la sacó de las calles en lo que dura un suspiro. Le rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, tiró para que se acercara más a ella. Eso es lo que ve: deseo, crudo y desesperado; por parte de los dos. Ansiaba quitarse la ropa, sentir sus cuerpos rozarse sin capas que se interpusieran. Sus manos la cogieron por el culo y le pegaron deliberadamente a él, para que sintiera su miembro pulsando contra su centro. Lo agarró por el cuello y le mordió la barbilla. Sus colmillos estaban fuera. Pasó su lengua hasta alcanzar los labios y se deleitó en su sabor hasta que el abrió la boca y se perdió en ella.

Estaba consciente de que habían llegado a "la casa" cuando el pelinegro empiezó a deshacerse de su ropa como un desesperado, dejando prendas en todas las estancias por las que pasaban. En ese momento se sentía tan necesitada de su cuerpo y sus caricias. Lo llamó con el dedo invitándolo a venir a ella que temblaba de necesidad desde la cama.

Cada roce, cada caricia, hicieron que su cuerpo se preparara para recibirlo. Sintió como se humedecía cuando empiezó a besar el interior de sus muslos. Dejó que los colmillos le aruñaran su piel descaradamente. Gritó desesperada por tener un contacto mayor. Se estaba demorando a propósito y no podía aguantar más las ganas de sentirlo dentro de ella. Se incorporó, tumbándolo a él de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas justo encima de su miembro. Hizo un baile sensual pasando las manos por su cabello y pechos lentamente. Bajó hasta llegar a sus labios y lo mordió para mostrarle que ella también podía jugar, cogió sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza. Se perdió en su boca mientras que empezaba a hacer movimientos circulares con las caderas. Su olor y sabor le embriagaban, lo deseaba tanto que en su cabeza se mezclaban ideas descabelladas mientras lo disfrutaba.

Estaba pérdida irremediablemente en los brazos de ese hombre.

Y más cuando con un solo movimiento la penetró.

Silbó al sentir como se enterró centímetro a centímetro en su interior. Su canal lo acogió, lo envolvió y lo acarició. Presionó sus talones en su culo y lo invitó a moverse más fuerte y duro contra ese punto que reside en el umbral entre el dolor y placer. Sus ojos se habían aclarado hasta una intensidad que parecía imposible su color. Lo observaba entre jadeos incontenibles, suplicando por la liberación y él salió de su interior dejándola momentáneamente vacía y llorando por él, para volver a penetrarle con tanta intensidad que hizo que su orgasmo estallara y arrazara como una super nova. Luego de incontables besos, caricias, abrazos, falsas promesas y orgasmos, se relajó a tal punto que parecía que dormía.

Con el paso de las horas escuchó algunos ruidos, giró en la cama y se tapó toda la cabeza con las mantas. Su creador se había levantado. Lo quería allí con ella pero estaba tan cansada que no podía hablar, y menos de hacer el intento de moverse.

Cuando espabiló ya no estaba en la casa. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, dolorosamente saciado, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Luego de un rato se levantó, se puso una camiseta que él había dejado sobre el sillón y bajo a la cocina. No había ni una nota… él no había cambiado, solo una noche, una buena noche y volvía a desaparecer. Cogió una novela y se volvió a meter en la cama. Esperaría que su creador se comunicara con ella, pero sabía que no lo haría… Se quedaría allí como siempre, descansando de la noche que él le había regalado.

† † † † †

Anabell y Jatziri caminaban alrededor de los árboles en lo que casi parecía una jungla. Luke había intentado persuadir a Jatziri, pero ella le aseguró que todo saldría bien. La luna estaba en su punto más alto. El eclipse en toda regla. Luego de Anabell pelear por la diversión de la que se perdería, se pusieron en camino.

Llegaron a una choza en medio de la nada. Se miraron la una a la otra antes de acercarse. Habían voces en la parte posterior, así que le rodearon. Al llegar, la vieron, sentada frente a una fogata, llevando en oración a un grupo de jóvenes.

Tan jóvenes como lucía ella.

Aunque hubiese vivido casi lo mismo que ellas dos.

Alma de Luna se levantó al sentirlas y fue a su encuentro. Ella no era una no-viva. Solo una bruja, común y corriente, que estaba en paz con aquellos seres de oscuridad. Se habían protegido unas a las otras por siglos. Se podía decir, que hasta se tenían afecto.

**_-Te dije que saldrías de tu tumba, Cobra._**

Saludó en latín a Anabell y con una risa, ella le abrazó.

**_-Sabes que me gusta la fiesta._**

Contestó Anabell y las tres rieron.

**_-Si están aquí, es porque quieren una solución definitiva._**

Comentó Alma. No era una pregunta. Las no-vivas asintieron.

_**-Las cosas se han salido de control.**_

Contestó Jatziri. Aún estaba frustrada por lo ocurrido. Alma le tomó del mentón.

_**-Esto no ha sido tu culpa. Tenía que ocurrir. Pero, ¡vengan! Acérquense al fuego. Tengo todo preparado.**_

Comentó alegremente, acercándolas a ambas.

Los rezos se hicieron más fuertes.

Era tiempo de hablar con sus padres, los demonios.

Y quizá regresarlos a la tierra.

De las sombras salió lo que parecía un espectro. Al estar frente a Jatziri, inclinó su rostro con respeto.

Selene se había mantenido oculta por décadas. Los cambios en el mundo no iban con ella. Lo de ella era la matanza, la limpieza.

La alegría de Jatziri al verla, era obvia.

**_-Luego de esto, regresaréis conmigo, Selene. Os tengo un trabajo._**

Selene sonrío. La cazadora estaba lista, para atrapar cualquier presa...

† † † † †


	6. Sanguinis Foedera

† Sanguinis foedera †

El lugar debía estar rebosante de humanos incautos atraídos por el llamado "evento del año", pues... ¿cómo no sería el evento del año si era una fiesta que evocaba la época victoriana y, además, se celebraría en un importante castillo? Cualquiera que osara llamarse "alguien" debería asistir. ¡Idiotas! Por suerte, empero, lo eran; pensó Adrienne Boudreaux.

Resistió como pudo aquello que le tentaba a salir fuera de la habitación, rompiendo las puertas y paredes a su paso, hasta llegar al jardín donde los humanos se encontraban reunidos. Debía arreglarse, y para ellos no tomo mucho tiempo: Tomó un rápido baño con sales olor a lavanda, se puso el largo vestido borgoña y negro (entallado en el torso y algo esponjado abajo, con incrustaciones de rubíes y piedras semi-preciosas en el corsé), sus botas de combate, y varias alhajas que hacían juego con la máscara negra que usaría aquella noche. Una mascarada ¡aquello había atraído a tantos humanos!

Ni bien había terminado de acicalarse cuando un suave golpe en la puerta le avisó que el gran maestre, Domán, tenía todo listo. Cubrió su rostro con la máscara y abrió la puerta de par en par, no sólo para encontrarse con el rostro cubierto de Domán, sino también, con el más penetrante olor de la sangre fresca. Sus músculos se contrajeron cuando una corriente la recorrió de arriba abajo, estaba sedienta, más que nunca.

_**-No hay que hacer esperar a los invitados.**_

Susurró el hombre, tendiéndole el brazo. Sin tardar, enlazó su brazo con el de él y salieron de la habitación. Cientos de vampiros se encontraban en aquel pasillo, detrás de ellos.

Aquella mole de no-vivos comenzó a caminar justo cuando ellos lo hicieron. La luz de una bella luna que comenzaba a tomar aquel color que Adrienne había aprendido a adorar se filtró por una pequeña ventana. Sus instintos se descontrolaron casi de inmediato, tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo al jardín y atacar a todos quienes allí se encontraban; pero Domán apretó su brazo y no le dejó moverse.

_**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.**_

La voz llegó lejana, como un susurro del viento traído de algún remoto paraje del pasado. Entonces abrió la puerta y cientos de vampiros se precipitaron fuera del edificio central, tiñendo los suelos de rojo, al igual que las paredes cercanas y los hermosos vestidos de las damas. El olor casi terminó de volverle loca, pero una vez todos se encontraban afuera (con excepción de aquellos que portaban un cargo más alto), Domán cerró la puerta y los condujo por más pasillos hasta que los gritos y la música se convirtieron en un tintineo del pasado.

El olor a sangre volvió a acrecentarse. Domán al fin la soltó, sólo para abrir una puerta que reveló uno de los espectáculos más sublimes que ella había visto: un enorme baño de sangre se instalaba en medio de una habitación de inmaculado blanco, iluminada sólo por algunas velas y aquel reflejo de la luna que entraba por una ventana en lo alto que parecía haber sido posicionada sólo para disfrutar aquel espectáculo. Algunas mujercillas recién convertidas andaban de un lado a otro con algunas jarras repletas de sangre, otras revisaban los cientos de cuerpos que colgaban sobre el baño, tambaleantes, llenos de cortes sangrantes.

Adrienne se quedó sola, apreciando la magnificencia de aquello desde la puerta hasta que la luna se tornó de un rojo intenso y entonces no pudo aguantar más; arrancó su vestido de un tirón, quedando en ropa interior, y corrió al baño de sangre para sumergirse en el de pies a cabeza. El sabor era sublime, aun estaba tibia, los jadeos de las victimas sólo hacía que sus cuerpos se agitaran llenos de placer.

Rojo, sólo podía ver rojo, hermoso y delicioso borgoña, y siguió viéndolo aun cuando su cabeza salió fuera de aquel mar que serpenteaba furioso en su prisión. La luna de sangre había adquirido su verdadero significado.

† † † † †

Jatziri y Anabell hablaron un rato con Selene y Alma o Regina, su nombre inmortal. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse. Sin embargo, cuando la luna empezó a oscurecerse, Regina anunció que había llegado la hora.

El fuego fue apagado.

El pentagrama fue hecho.

Cinco velas negras, en cada extremo de la estrella, fueron encendidas de forma simultánea, por un chasquido de dedos de la bruja. Y las 3 mujeres, con Regina en medio, se pudieron de rodillas.

Regina sacó un cuchillo ceremonial y ambas no-vivas extendieron sus manos hacia ella. Un corte en ambas palmas y la sangre cayó sobre uno de los picos del pentagrama. Automáticamente, éste se encendió en su totalidad.

Con fuego rojo, celeste, purpura.

Los colores que marcaban su descendencia.

Las 3 hicieron una plegaria en latín en voz baja. Los gritos no eran necesarios. Las 3 mujeres sabían lo que decían y las 3 voces recitaban al unísono.

Y del humo del pentagrama, comenzó a formarse un cuerpo.

El viento soplaba en todas direcciones, más las velas no se apagaban. Se escuchaban gritos aún sobre los cánticos de los seguidores de Regina, quiénes se mantenían en las sombras.

Entonces ella cobró vida.

Un espectro, en carne y hueso más no podía ser tocada. Era una musa, un espíritu, un demonio, una no-viva.

La primera que existió.

_**-Madre.**_

Saludó Jatziri a la hermosa mujer, que con su mirada de cielo y su cabello castaño parecía más un ángel, que lo que realmente era. El espectro abrió los ojos, al escuchar a la hija del diablo, y le sonrió.

_**-Jatziri.**_

Su voz despertó los gritos de cada animal en aquel bosque. Para los oídos de los presentes, era música.

_**-Bienvenida, madre.**_

Fue el turno de Anabell de saludar. El espectro desvió la mirada de Jatziri, para mirar a la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír.

_**-Anabell.**_

Dijo, inclinando su rostro en un saludo.

**_-Mi señora._**

Saludó Regina y de igual forma el espectro saludó de vuelta.

**_-¿Por que me habéis invocado, hijas mías? ¿Cómo está mi pueblo?_**

Aizele Borgia se movió levemente de su lugar. Aunque no podía salir del pentagrama. Una vez el portal abierto, Regina respetuosamente se retiró. Ella no pertenecía al mundo que todos conocían. Así que se retiró a orar. Jatziri y Anabell permanecieron de rodillas ante la verdadera madre de todos los no-vivos.

_**-No hemos querido ir a vuestra tumba, excelencia; por temor a ser seguidas y poneros en riesgo. Pero necesitamos consejo su señoría. El Consejo ha sido traicionado. Mi vida ha sido puesta en riesgo. Los descendientes de Aizik están aumentando sin control. No se que hacer. Siento que os he fallado.**_

La voz de Jatziri era un susurro. Anabell quería consolarla pero sus métodos eran demasiado sangrientos. Jatziri creía en la paz, a pesar de lo sanguinaria que era.

El rostro de Aizele se contrajo de dolor. Ella sentía absolutamente todo lo que sentía cada no-vivo sobre la tierra. Por eso su alma moraba en el infierno y su cuerpo descansaba en un lugar remoto.

_**-Mírame, Jatziri.**_

La hija del diablo subió la mirada y en ella Aizele lo vió todo. Ése era uno de sus tantos poderes. Vió 400 años de reinado de Jatziri en un suspiro. Luego hizo lo mismo con Anabell. Su estómago se contrajo de dolor.

_**-A veces, mis niñas; al fuego hay que combatirlo con fuego. Sóis una matriarca maravillosa, Jatziri Burkhalter. No permitáis que los traidores os hagan sentir de otra manera. Yo os diré qué hacer. Seguid mi consejo, Hija de la oscuridad y dueña de la muerte. Y oremos porque podamos arreglar esto.**_

Y así prestaron atención al consejo de su madre. Prometiendo obedecer en todo...  
† † † † †

Yasuke Hida estaba feliz de tener de vuelta a su "madre", titulo que el guardaba para el en secreto y casi con recelo, pues para el era muy importante mantener el hecho de ser su mano derecha con cautela y reserva. Como si aquello fuese solo un titulo que el mismo no ponía atención, a menos que una tarea se le asignara. Aquel rescate, encierro y recuperación de su madre, le había dado a Yasuke, motivos para salir a la calle a buscar trabajo como todos los de su alrededor. Odiaba sentirse inútil y más lo odiaba, cuando pensaba en aquel recate. En su debilidad.

El trabajo había llegado a sus puertas casi mágicamente, pues una revista local lo había contratado para algunas sesiones de temporada como Modelo Street. El lo llamaba "Suerte de humano afortunado" .

Miraba atreves del espejo, como un modelo de aspecto pulcro y altura de uno ochenta hablaba en voz alta, haciendo bromas sobre los "Chinos" y su comida. De vez en cuando miraba al joven oriental y mostraba una sonrisita pretenciosa y subida de tono, logrando que el menor chasquera la lengua y suspirara de modo frustrado para si mismo. El encargado de su aspecto arreglaba su cabello rubio mientras miraba al joven de vez en cuando.

_**— ¿Te molesta que Marcus siga haciendo sus bromas?**_

Preguntó mientras tomaba el mentón del ajeno y arreglaba algunos detalles de su rostro.

_**— ¿Estaría mintiendo que diga que no? ¿Verdad?**_

Agregó mientras el humano se limitaba a sonreírle y seguir con su trabajo, tan pronto estuvo listo, se alejo de del lugar concentrándose en su siguiente modelo.

El pelinegro de piel pálida camino hacia lado de este, tomando asiento en la proximidad del joven, sonriéndole socarronamente. Aquello era la guerra.

_**— Entonces, chinito. ¿Entendiste mi mensaje?**_

Preguntó mientras miraba al frente. El espejo lo reflejaba perfectamente, atractivo, de ojos oscuros y rasgados, mientras llevaba cual porte de un modelo un mentón angular pero perfecto.

**— En esta empresa, no tienes mucho que ofrecer, que vamos, los asiáticos están, son ya muy sobrevalorados en la industria de la moda.**

Con una de sus manos libres jugueteaba con unas tijeras mirando de reojo al joven quien arqueaba una ceja y le miraba sin expresión alguna.

Aquello había sido como ver al malvado de la película hacer su aparición, aunque el podía cambiar los papeles si gustaba o deseaba, estaba seguro que de eso no habría problema, pero meterse con humanos no era lo suyo. Siquiera lo pensaba. Escuchaba el anuncio que hacia con suma diversión y animo en sus palabras.

**_— Hey, chicos hoy habrá una fiesta en el club del centro. Todos van a ir, es una "Obligación". Vamos, que si los hombres lobos se vuelven locos esta noche, ¿Por qué no, nosotros? Tenemos derecho de romper las reglas._**

¿Romper las reglas? ¿De que hablaba aquel humano tonto? Río por lo bajo y su mirada se desvió a Marcus quien le miraba fijamente, con el rostro tenso. Lo único que alcanzó a rebobinar era su alusión a tocar el tema de los hombres lobos. ¿Locos?

_**—Luna de sangre.**_

Una chica morena y delgado cuerpo a su lado dijo, tan sabía y segura, miro al menor y río, moviendo sus manos e inclinándose como un perro salvaje, aunque aquello daba pena ajena al rubio.

_**— Tú sabes, volverse loco. La luna de sangré según leí en algunas páginas Web enciende a los vampiros. Los vuelve sedientos, con deseos de matar a su presa, placer.**_

Entrecerró sus verdosos ojos con una sonrisa incrédula.

_**— ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? Espero que si.**_

No tenía que hablarle de la luna de sangre. El lo sabía.

Miro de hito a hito al moreno ajeno y después paso su vista a la chica, sonriendo de manera despectiva.

**_— Iré._**

Y no iba a perder. Una semana tenía que ese chico lo atareaba y el no tardaría menos de 30 minutos para callarle esa sucia boca suya.

Y así como había iniciado todo, había llegado al club nocturno. Su aspecto era lúgubre. Los humanos que bailaban, pegando sus cuerpos sudorosos, la música chocaba contra su cabeza, el sonido era tan alucinante que estaba seguro que lo dejaría sordo. Bajó las escaleras, tomándose de la barandilla y sintió como alguien le empujaba. Su vista fulminó al atacante, descubriendo al mismo Marcus, tan descarado, tan….estúpido. Estaba demasiado molesto, así que, sin más, se alejó del grupo.

Pronto se dió cuenta que estaba llegando cerca del almacén, siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para saber que Marcus ya no lo seguía. Su irritación estaba subiendo a niveles que el desconocía. Sabía que la luna de sangre afectaba a los no-vivos, pero no estaba seguro que tan grande podía ser su efecto. Se recargó en aquel pasillo griseaseo y oscuro, aspirando el asqueroso olor a tabaco, tocó su frente al escuchar rítmicamente su corazón latir, una, dos…

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir su espalda chocar contra el frío piso, logrando que soltara un quejido. Estaba seguro que era más de sorpresa que de dolor. Observó el oscuro cuarto con cautela. Era muy pequeño, con uns ventana de solo un metro de largo. Alzó la cabeza y observo la luz brillar, roja y bella como…

_**—Sangre.**_

Volteó rápidamente empujando el cuerpo de su agresor a su frente y dirigiéndolo hacia la pared. Un corazón latía a fuerza, presuroso. Miró con molestia gruñendo y mostrando unos pequeños colmillos.

**_— ¿Quién demonios eres?_**

Aquella voz tan reconocida para el, tan poco melodiosa y ronca lo estaba haciendo enfurecer.

_**— Tu peor pesadilla, si quieres verme enojado.**_

Empujó de nuevo sintiendo como el pectoral del ajeno golpeaba contra la pared fría.

**_—¡Lo sabía! No eres nada de lo que decías, un vil hipócrita!_**

Ahora aquella sombra oscura era quien lo empujaba hacia el otro extremo de aquel angosto almacén.

_**— Siempre fingiendo ser frágil… cuando, no eres nada de lo que dices.**_

Sus palabras no entraban por su cabeza, solo observaban su boca moverse, como las perlas de sudor tocaban su frente y bajaban por su clavícula, invitándole a probar lo prohibido, lo que desencadenaría su tragedia, la mano del individuo toco sus labios sintiendo sobre aquellas carnosidades sus dientes, error. La lengua del joven vampiro toco aquellos dedos, lamiendo con cuidado como si no quisiera ser descubierto. El dedo continuo en el mismo lugar, sentía la mirada del moreno fija sobre el, no chistaba, no se movía, solo le miraba, pegando violentamente sus labios contra los ajenos, un beso. Otro error. Sus manos se apretaron los hombros de pelinegro con fuerza, seguro habría una marca al día siguiente, pasearon por el cuello, sujetando este y atrayéndolo hacia si. Un juego nada inocente, turbio, la lengua ajena paseo por la superficie de sus labios, fijando su vista en los almendrados del oriental, tan fija y burlona.

Lo odiaba.

Pequeños besos fueron repartidos por la barbilla del humano, hasta bajar por su cuello, proporcionando una leve mordida, pequeña, lamio por segunda vez aquel arco divisorio, entre su cabeza y su cuello, pensando que sería perfecto si tomaba sus alimentos de aquel lugar tan cliché y estereotipado.

**_— No comas ansias._**

Jadeó el ónix, dejando su mano bajar hacia la altura del suéter en color lila que traía aquella noche el blondo, ambas manos descendieron hasta haber encontrado la abertura, invitando a pasear sus dedos fríos sobre el delgado vientre, suave, lento, aquel tortuoso juego lo estaba matando, quería tomar el control. ¡El tomaba el control! ¿Qué se supone que hacía? Estaba saliendo mal aquel juego. Y entonces, era hora de poner las cosas en orden.

Empujó el cuerpo del pelinegro, llevándolo al otro lado, donde sus pies tocaron un banco de madera, lo que su mente buscaba, poso ambas manos en los hombros del joven y le obligo a sentarse, permitiéndose el tomar asiento en el regazo de Marcus, sus miradas chocaban queriendo ganar el control. El mayor no tardo en juguetear con sus manos, apretando la cintura del oriental, pasando sus dedo bajo la tela del suéter, subiendo por su espalda y besando su mentón. Besos esparcidos por su cuello, sus labios…. Hasta bajar.

Entonces lo siguiente era lo obvio, movimientos acelerados, jadeos agudos, llenos de placer descomunal, rugidos por parte del pelinegro que querían comerse al chiquillo bajo el, la silla había quedado volteada, sus instintos estaban casi obligados a querer más, placer, tras placer eran servidos en bandeja de plata para ambos. Hida contaba las veces que lo había hecho gritar, en su mente, ya no era vista la cordura, las puntas de sus dedos estaban enrojecidas, casi pálidas, debido a arañar la espalda de su enemigo y este parecía no descansar, sus labios se tensaron cuando sintió al moreno aumentar el ritmo, los finos y rosados labios del blondo atraparon entonces el cuello de su amante, sintiendo algo fluir en sus labios, calentar su paladar… aquel liquido espeso estaba tocando su barbilla. El dolor de aquella mordida era apenas nada, comparado con las oleadas de placer venían a su vientre una y otra vez, provocando que el chiquillo no soltara a su presa gimiendo y jadeara exaltado, su rostro fulminado por el calor del momento lo estaba volviendo loco.

_**— Di mi nombre.**_

Ordenó al oído del vampiro, quien palideció cuando escucho hablarle. Aquella voz le estaba ordenando.

_**—Anda.**_

Y aquello había hecho explotar su cólera, mordió con fuerza la herida, escuchando un grito del pelinegro. Sonrío socarrón, triunfante, mientras aquel joven le miraba con horror latente.

_**—¿Qué me hiciste?**_

Tocó su cuello ensangrentado.

_**— Tu, maldito.**_

Jadeó cansado, pasando ambas manos hacia el cuello del rubio, quien sonrío de lado y escupió al pulcro rostro del modelo la sangre, sacando su pequeña lengua y mostrándole incluso un pedazo de su carne. ¿Hombre lobos? ¿Quién los necesitaba cuando el era peor que uno?.

Horror vio en sus ojos, un pequeño quejido de dolor vino por parte suya cuando el mayor salió de dentro de el, aprisa, sin titubeos, aquello había resultado grotesco, el menor se reincorporo, acomodando su suéter, mientras escuchaba los gritos del humano, tomo su pantalón y lo coloco, mientras le miraba gritar, la música aun retumbaba en sus oídos que nadie escucharía cuando el gritara o muriera desangrado.

**_— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un bonito beso rojo?_**

Susurró con dulzura al herido, una venenosa.

_**— Sería lindo que te murieras aquí. Ayudarías a la humanidad. Mar-cus.**_

Besó el cuello ensangrentado y lamió escupiendo la sangre a su derecha.

**_— Tu sangre esta podrida, deberías ir al medico._**

Pateó el cuerpo del moreno y cerró la puerta tras el, mirando cabizbajo el piso. Miro el pasillo por un segundo, caminando a prisa hacia la salida. Su madre lo esperaba...  
† † † † †

Adham Wayne se paseaba por los pasillos del hospital, vigilando que todo estuviese en orden. Quién lo viera, pensaría que la luna de sangre no lo había afectado, pero no. Él también había sentido los efectos de aquella noche tan pecaminosamente desastrosa para su especie.

Quizá por eso, su esposa Brigitte, probablemente aún estaba tirada en el suelo de su oficina, (que necesitaría remodelación inmediata) totalmente desnuda y una sonrisa en sus labios que seguramente duraría por semanas. Pensar en ello le hizo sonreír al buen doctor. Saludó a cada uno de sus empleados, mientras revisaba los expedientes de sala de urgencias.

Un estruendo le hizo mirar a la puerta. Por allí entró una mujer, de quizás 18 años. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, con su vientre visiblemente abultado. Un embarazo bastante avanzado. Gritaba por ayuda.

Adham se acercó a ella y vió sus ojos multicolor.

Una Indulgeo.

Entre gritos intentaba explicar que no sabía qué le ocurría. La subieron entre todos a una camilla y la llevaron a un box aparte de todos los demás.

Adham pensó que aquella chiquilla probablemente había tenido alguna noche de copas y había perdido la cabeza. O quizás había sido violada. Pero para su sorpresa, aquella chiquilla era virgen.

¿Apunto de dar a luz, y virgen?

Eso era imposible.

Lamentablemente no pudo indagar más. A las 3:40 am la chica murió por hemorragias internas. A duras penas, pudieron salvar al bebé.

Un hermoso bebé varón.

¿Qué harían ahora?

† † † † †

El amanecer posterior a la luna de sangre trajo consigo aparente calma. La mansión Burkhalter estaba en silencio. La mayoría de los invitados dormían luego de la fiesta que duró hasta que el sol les obligó a recluirse en las habitaciones. Los pasillos a esa hora, eran alumbrados por las hermosas lámparas que adornaban la estancia. Todas las ventanas estaban clausuradas ante la presencia Damnati allí.

Jatziri solo había tenido tiempo de estar un rato con su pequeña. Cuando se alejaba de ella, era como si pasaran mil años. Se dió una ducha y bajó ya refrescada a la biblioteca. Allí la esperaban. Obviamente, la noche anterior, Anabell y ella habían desaparecido de imprevisto y todos estaban llenos de curiosidad. Saludó a los presentes quiénes se desvivieron en elogios acerca de la fiesta y ella se sentó con ellos. Aquello era una reunión extraoficial.

Parecía mas bien una reunión de amigos.

Varvara reía al recordar lo que catalogó como la "atracción principal" del evento. Incluso bromeó con Alan, diciendo que Jatziri tenía estómago de acero para poder comerse aquel corazón tan podrido. Trevor y Clarisse reían aun más por la excelente imitación de Anabell, fingiendo perder la dentadura y el cabello.

Jatziri los observaba. Ésa alegría compartida, era por lo que ella luchaba. Yasuke se acercó a su lado y pasó los dedos por el cabello rojo de su madre. Ella le sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de todos los allí presentes. Aquella era su familia.

_**-He de reorganizar el Consejo.**_

Katherine dejó de bromear con Arya, contándole los detalles de la noche anterior y miró a su madre. Burkhalter asintió a su primogénita.

_**-Ser traicionada me ha dejado una gran lección. Necesito gente de mi entera confianza, para manejar nuestro imperio.**_

Las palabras de la hija del diablo hicieron callar a todos. Selene entró en medio de ese silencio. Los más antiguos allí, la conocían de reputación. Los menores, solo por leyendas.

Todos sabían que el hecho de que estuviera allí, era porque habría una gran limpieza.

Vestida de cuero negro de la cabeza a los pies, se detuvo junto a Jatziri. La hija del diablo tomó su mano en un apretón fraternal. Frente a otras personas, jamás se demostraban su afecto. Selene miró a los presentes y luego a Jatziri. Esta última asintió. Podía hablar en confianza.

**_-Su supuesto guardia resultó ser nada menos que una sabandija. He estado trabajando. No mató ni a la mitad de los Damnati que aseguró eliminar. Solo les pagó para que desaparecieran._**

Jatziri tensó la mandíbula, odiando a Lancelot más que nunca. Hubiera dado su alma por asesinar aquel gusano ella misma. Se comería sus ojos luego.

O mejor se los daba a sus perros.

_**-¿Quiere que los busque y los elimine?**_

Preguntó Selene, visiblemente emocionada ante la idea de una masacre.

_**-Aún no, Selene. Tráelos a Moscú.**_

Interrumpió Anabell, con sus ojos centelleando maldad. Jatziri no la contradijo.

_**-Reúne al resto de nuestros guerreros, Selene. Estaréis a cargo desde ahora. No confío en mas nadie mi protección.**_

Dijo entonces la pelirroja. Selene sonrió de lado y así mismo salió de la biblioteca. Ya era hora de una buena batalla.

_**-¿Ella es...?**_

Preguntó Hida casi para sí mismo. Katherine le guiñó un ojo a su hermano de forma traviesa.

_**-La misma.**_

Yasuke suspiró impactado. En unos meses, todas las leyendas que había escuchado; habían tomado vida.

_**-Desde hoy, vosotros sois mi Consejo. Arya: sois la más joven aquí, pero tenéis toda mi confianza, al igual que todos los que aquí están. Seréis una digna representante Damnati. Y tu, mi niño, el mejor representante Intellexit. Busquen a Vanessa Reid y tráiganla. Ella será la representante de los Indulgeo. La quiero conmigo.**_

Dijo Jatziri, tomando la mano de Yasuke, quién no salía de su asombro.

Los demás, quiénes ya sabían de los cambios, aplaudieron dando la bienvenida al nuevo Consejo. Habría que reformar leyes y normas, pero eso eran solo papeles.

Aquel era el inicio de una nueva era. La limpieza había comenzado...  
† † † † †

Sebastien estaba en su casa de Moscú hablando por telefono y organizando a sus Venatores por medio de uno de los mas influyentes. Gael Kinderknecth en poco tiempo había demostrado ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Letal, eficiente. Pero hacía unos días había captado un olor en él, que naturalmente había reconocido. Era la hija de Jatziri, con la que él había peleado un poco antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Naturalmente lo mando a seguir. Y sus sopechas fueron confirmadas. Ahora su venatore pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Eso le molestaba y preocupaba. Tendría que tomar medidas en el asunto pronto.

_**- ...Te mandaré la dirección del aquelarre de no-vivos pronto.**_

_**- Estaré esperando.**_

_**- Y recuerda para quien esta tu fidelidad Gael. Eso te puede salvar la vida.**_

El implícito "te puedo matar" quedó en el aire cuando Lancelot cortó. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso cuando su Cibum paso por las puertas haciendo que él levantara la mirada. Ella traía un caro vestido que resaltaba todos los atributos que poseía.

_**- Sire, piden una audiencia con usted. Es una Indulgeo.**_

Sebastien aguardó unos momentos desde su silla en su despacho. Hizo un gesto con la mano.

_**- Hazla pasar.**_

Su Cibum abrió la puerta y dejó que su invitada pasara. Ayelet caminó hasta donde él estaba quedando de pie a un lado con las manos juntas sobre su vientre. Era una silenciosa y preocupada presencia. Y a pesar de que Camille Miller la miraba con desprecio, Sebastien sabia que Ayelet estaba preocupada por él. Podía sentirlo en la sangre que tenía de ella dentro de él.

_**- Tengo poca información sobre usted. Pero puede que yo le sea útil, y puede que usted me ayude a mi a cumplir mejor mi cometido: acabar con los no-vivos.**_

Sebastien tuvo que admitir la valentía de aquella pequeña mujer. Al solo cerrarse la puerta y acercarse soltó todo lo que tenía para decir sin titubeos o miedo. Pero él no se permitía engañar tan fácil.

_**- No es usual que ayude a Indulgeos. Terminan siempre siendo no-vivos. Pero creo que podemos trabajar mientras sea útil para ambos. Le puedo proporcionar entrenamiento, armas y dinero.**_

_**- Mi interés, no es ser no-viva. Preferiría morir, a dejar que me conviertan en eso. Sólo pido que me ayuden a deshacerme de la sed de sangre. Es... Patético el como una gota de ese líquido puede descontrolar mi uso de razón. Seré fiel a ustedes si me ayudan con eso.**_

Sebastien soltó una risa fuerte y corta.

_**- No se que tan posible pueda ser eso. Pero sé que la sangre de un Stulti les hace poder vivir mas tiempo y controlar la adicción un poco. Puede probar eso y ver como sigue. Mas no aseguro nada. Preséntese puntual a los entrenamientos. Si no soy yo, serán mis fieles Venatores quienes le entrenen. Si lo de la sangre Stulti no funciona. Le enseñaremos autocontrol. Pero créame, romperemos ese lazo que su cuerpo siente por la sangre de ellos. Aunque es algo bueno pues toma la vida que ellos le roban a los humanos.**_

Sebastien saca una tarjeta con su dirección. La tarjeta tenía el logo de su compañía pero era una encubierta. Esta tarjeta solo se la daba a nadie mas que no fuera Venatore. Era su cuartel secreto para entrenar y reuniones para organizarse. No había necesidad de decirle a la chica más del asunto y de como planeaba "quebrar" esa necesidad.

_**-Os agradezco su amabilidad. Estaré puntual a la hora citada, espero con ansias poder liberar mi cuerpo de esta maldición y liberarme de ellos. Uno a uno. Estaré eternamente agradecida con usted.**_

_**- La estaré esperando. No nos gusta la impuntualidad. Recuérdelo señorita y podremos hacer una buena relación de negocios.**_

Saca del chaleco de su traje un frasco pequeño de vidrio. Hace salir sus colmillos y muerde su propia muñeca. Vierte su sangre Stulti en el frasco y se lo da a ella sellado. Estrecha su mano en despedida.

**_-Tome esto como un adelanto por sus servicios. Consúmalo con cuidado. Nos veremos._**

La Indulgeo tomo con sumo cuidado el frasco y Ayelet se sorprendió. No era normal que él diera sangre pero ahora era para ganarse una fiel seguidora.  
† † † † †

Alan Di Prieto había pasado por la peor noche de su vida. Había salido temprano de la mansión Burkhalter y se había encerrado en un cuarto lejos de todos mientras la luna de sangre pasaba. No quería herir a nadie.

Ya no era el mismo demonio que solía ser.

Ahora tenía una familia.

Al amanecer fue a verlos y cuando supo que estaban bien, partió nuevamente a la mansión. Días como esos se sorprendía y agradecía que Tessa lo amara tanto. Aquella mujer tan dulce supo como controlarlo. Lo amaba a pesar de sus largas ausencias.

A pesar de su fama y de lo que el era.

Y ella lo tenía como un idiota.

Pero trabajo era trabajo.

Por eso, luego de la reunión con el Consejo, salió en su auto y condujo por todo Moscú, hasta uno de sus restaurantes.

El Domination de Moscú era uno de los más lujosos del mundo. Éso era motivo de orgullo para Di Prieto. Era adicto a la excelencia en todo lo que hacía. Se estacionó en su lugar reservado, tomó su maletín y bajó de su auto.

A pesar de la hora, ya estaba bastante lleno. El le sonrió a varios clientes pero no se detuvo. Quizás si terminaba rápido con el papeleo, podría regresar temprano a casa.

Pero al cruzar el umbral de su oficina, soltó una risotada.

No llegaría temprano a casa.

Damián Kuznetsov estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies recostados sobre el escritorio, jugando con la foto familiar que Alan siempre tenía sobre el escritorio. No se habían visto en más de 3 siglos.

_**-¡Hablando del diablo!**_

Saludó Di Prieto. Damián encogió los hombros y se puso en pie para saludar a su amigo. Se abrazaron chocando sus espaldas con fuerza y Damián le dejó su silla.

_**-Pero miren al feliz esposo. ¿Domado, Di Prieto? No me la creo.**_

Bromeó el castaño, ganándose un golpe en el hombro del más grande. Ambos rieron.

_**-¿Que te trae por acá Kuznetsov?**_

Preguntó Alan a su amigo una vez ambos se sentaron.

**_-Trabajo. Sabes como es esto. Las cosas están algo revueltas._**

Explicó Damián y Alan no preguntó nada más. Sabía que no soltaría prenda.

Hablaron un rato de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas. También recordaron viejos tiempos entre risas y burlas.

También recordaron viejas amantes.

Luego Di Prieto lo puso al día. El secuestro de Jatziri, el regreso de Anabell. Damián pasaba sus dedos por su barbilla pensativo y sorprendido.

**_-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, viejo. ¿Aún Burkhalter sigue en la mansión?_**

Preguntó a Di Prieto. Éste asintió.

_**-Y anoche tuvo una fiesta en grande. Te la perdiste, cabrón.**_

Le reclamó Alan. Damián chasqueó la lengua.

_**-Tal vez deba visitar a una vieja amiga.**_

Alan rió entre dientes. El regreso de Damián a sus vidas en ese momento, era peligroso. Siempre había sido aliado de Burkhalter.

Con él y Selene a su servicio, la hija del diablo sería imparable.

Sintió lástima por sus enemigos...

† † † † †

Una risa demoníaca, oscura; hacía temblar los cimientos de aquella prisión. Encarcelado, amarrado como un perro.

Pero jamás vencido.

Las cadenas que custodiaban su cuerpo no habían sido suficiente para detener su alma, su espíritu. ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para amarrarlo, para tenerlo así?

Pero sería muy tarde, cuando descubrieran su plan.

Torturado por siglos.

Maltratado cada día, que allí preso eran años.

Castigado por ser más listo que los demás.

Pero eso acabaría muy pronto.

Y por eso reía.

Reía como solo un demente podía hacerlo.

Su libertad estaba próxima.

Su plan era infalible.

Total, llevaba siglos planeándolo.

Podía esperar.

Un poco más...

† † † † †


	7. Virtus Et Sanguine

(Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a la comunidad de Facebook 'Virtus Et Sanguine' por su colaboración en la construcción de este y todos los capítulos. Sin ellos, este trabajo no sería posible.

Cuando los mejores trabajan unidos, el producto es de excelencia.

Los amo!

Jatziri Burkhalter.)

† Virtus Et Sanguine †

Selene Magnaught estaba por demás satisfecha con el trabajo que los guerreros Burkhalter estaban haciendo. Aún cuando ella acostumbraba trabajar sola, no se podía negar que dividirlos por todo el globo le había ahorrado mucho tiempo. Por esto, quedarse en Moscú solo con un ayudante, era la decisión más acertada.

Habían capturado al final, casi 50 neófitos con la marca Turner en su sangre. 50 neófitos que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso. Si de Selene se tratara, los habría matado a todos. Pero, tenía que esperar para eso.

Un miércoles en la noche para algunos pareciera un error a la hora de la cacería. Sin embargo, Selene se encontraba animada. Sentía la adrenalina fluir por sus venas. Algo pasaría. Ella lo sentía.

Alexander Rusell manejaba la camioneta por toda la ciudad, dejándose llevar por las indicaciones de Selene. Si hacía un buen trabajo, probablemente le permitirían entrar de lleno al juego. El damnati estaba tenso. Quería acción. Manejaron hasta la salida de un cinema y Selene dió la orden de detenerse. Un olor familiar, llegó a ella.

Bajaron de la camioneta y Selene, usando sus mañas de rastreadora, se movió cuan pantera alrededor del estacionamiento. Detuvo sus pasos junto a un Mercedes negro del año. En sus labios se dibujó la sonrisa más demoníaca que Rusell jamás hubiera visto. Luego Selene regresó a la camioneta.

_**-¿Crees en Papá Noel?**_

Le preguntó a Alexander, quién la miró confundido.

_**-No.**_

Contestó sin tener idea de a qué venía su pregunta. Selene rió y Alexander se estremeció. ¿Por que reía?

_**-Yo tampoco creía. Pero estoy por recibir un regalo tan grande, que el tipo tiene que existir.**_

El damnati no dijo nada al respecto y en la camioneta todo se hizo silencio. Selene miraba a todas partes, pero más se concentraba en aquel Mercedes y en la puerta del cinema.

Hasta que los vió salir.

Preparó su arma, con los dardos tranquilizantes que Calypso había enviado esa semana. Era el momento perfecto para probarlos. Ajustó la mira, esperando el momento perfecto para disparar.

Sebastien León se sentía tonto. Feliz, pero tonto. Sacar en una salida oficial a Ayelet le había parecido en su momento una buena idea. Ahora, luego de pasar dos horas encerrado en un cinema, debía reconocer que no estaba de tan mal humor como pensó cuando a su Cibum se le ocurrió.

Verla sonreír, callaba a Lancelot en su cabeza.

Ayelet Roth parecía caminar entre nubes. Quizás su Sire no cambiaría totalmente. Ella no quería que cambiara. Pero el estaba intentando complacerla. Quizás estaba rompiendo su caparazón. Sabía que era la primera vez en 5 siglos que Sebastien había dejado de lado su venganza. Se había dedicado a ella. Habían hecho el amor todo el día y, al anochecer, el la había llevado a ver una película.

Nisiquiera se había alimentado de ella.

Eran casi una pareja normal.

Ayelet rió por algo que Sebastien dijo. Lo abrazó por la cintura y besó sus labios. El la abrazó de igual forma, mordiendo su labio inferior. El sonido de su risa, era más fuerte que los gritos de Lancelot.

Por eso no lo vió venir.

Solo escuchó el gatillo de la M24 a distancia. Su reflejo fue proteger a Ayelet, poniéndole a su espalda. Recibió un dardo, en el mismo medio del pecho.

_**-¿¡Pero que carajos!?**_

El grito de Ayelet y sus brazos sosteniendo su caída lo hicieron reaccionar. Se sentía débil.

Como cuando era humano.

Ayelet miraba a todas partes, buscando de donde había salido el disparo. También lo miraba a el, tratando de entender lo que le pasaba.

Selene bajó de la camioneta, escoltada por Alexander. Aquel hombre era un mito. El famoso Venator le debía una.

Había llegado el momento de cobrar viejas deudas.

_**-Pero, ¿que tenemos aquí? Los años te han ablandado, Lancelot.**_

Selene saludó a su manera. Ellos llevaban siglos enfrentándose.

_**-Ella es solo una Cibum. Déjala ir.**_

Gruñó León. Si Selene estaba en Moscú, solo podía haber un nombre en todo esto.

BURKHALTER

_**-¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo. ¡Mírate! Sin poderes para defenderte.**_

Ayelet los miraba a todos, abrazada a su señor como intentando defenderlo. Quería causar una tormenta eléctrica y pulverizarlos. Pero los nervios le traicionaban.

_**-¡Deja que ella se vaya, maldita sea!**_

Gritó Sebastien una vez más, ignorando el agarre de su Cibum. Solo intentaba moverse. Mostró sus colmillos a la guerrera cuando ésta sonrió.

_**-Siento desilusionarte Lancelot. No eres tan importante como piensas. No vengo por ti, sino por ella.**_

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza y las sombras de Alexander se extendieron de sus manos como grandes catapultas; arrancando a Ayelet de su señor, mientras ella luchaba y lanzaba golpes al vacío.

La sola idea de ser tocada por alguien que no fuera Sebastien, le llenó de asco.

Así mismo, las sombras del cazador abrieron la cajuela de la camioneta. Lancelot alcanzó a ver que era parecida a una jaula. Las sombras de Rusell lanzaron a su Cibum de mala manera a la jaula improvisada y cerraron la puerta de la cajuela.

Sebastien aún así, podía escuchar los gritos de Ayelet.

Alexander Rusell regresó junto a Selene y sacó su arma.

Un arma muy parecida a la que Lancelot usaba para sacarle los ojos a sus víctimas.

_**-¿Te parece familiar? Tu me inspiraste. Cuando mataste a mi hermano.**_

Comentó Rusell con una sonrisa amarga y se fue sobre el Venator.

Selene lo detuvo.

_**-Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Jatziri quiere matar a este, ella misma. No lo tocarás**_.

Lancelot ya estaba preparado para recibir su final. Pero no se lo haría tan fácil.

Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a mostrar movimiento.

_**-Además, éste hombre es un guerrero digno. No lo mataremos así.**_

Sentenció Selene y, despidiéndose al estilo militar, dió la vuelta y se subió a la camioneta.

Alexander esperó unos segundos. Segundos que se hacían eternos, mirando a los ojos al asesino de su hermano.

_**-Tócala y te arrancaré los miembros antes de sacarte los ojos.**_

Amenazó Sebastien y Alexander levantó una ceja.

**_-Te juro que me divertiré con tu mascota, antes de dársela a mi señora. Debe saber qué es un verdadero macho antes de morir._**

Y con eso se fue. Se subió a la camioneta y sus sombras bloquearon la vista de la matrícula de la camioneta al alejarse.

Sebastien necesitó unos minutos para que su cuerpo respondiera. Cuando pudo mover los brazos, sacó su móvil y encendió el dispositivo GPS del mismo. Pronto sus Venatores vendrían por el.

Luego el iría a buscar lo suyo.

Ya Jatziri Burkhalter le había quitado todo una vez.

No sucedería de nuevo.

Cuando sus Venatores llegaron, le ayudaron a levantarse y lo subieron a su camioneta. De la nada comenzó a llover. Una lluvia fuerte, torrencial.

Así Sebastien supo, que Ayelet lloraba...

† † † † †

Había dormido entre cadáveres sin tener en cuenta los días. El olor comenzaba a intensificarse y la sangre secaba en los pisos de mármol. Gustav Baillet no tenía ganas de levantarse. La aparición de Simone, su humana muerta, y el asesinato de toda la servidumbre a mano de su espada lo tenían fatigado.

No tenía ganas siquiera de salir a alimentarse. Optaba por dormir la mayor parte del día y de la noche y sólo beber un poco de sangre para calmar su sed. Era una especie de expiación. No era de la orden de un buen cristiano asesinar sin sentido y aunque él era en parte carne del mismo demonio, esas muertes le pesaban. Le atormentaba no morir y sólo tener vida para arrebatar la de otros.

Despertó por el olor del desinfectante y algo de sangre fresca. Se oían varias pisadas yendo y viviendo de un lado a otro. Los pisos resonaban al ser fregados. Despertó en su cama y no a mitad del jardín, donde se había quedado dormido con una botella de whiskey vacía. No llevaba la bata echa jirones sino una pijama de satén. Su cuerpo había sido lavado. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Su cabeza dolía pero estaba seguro que no era resaca, sino los efectos posteriores a una droga. Talló sus ojos y salió de la habitación.

_**—Pareces muerto.**_

La voz de un hombre se dejó oír desde uno de los sillones antiguos y quitados de polvo. Volteó para observarle. Era él, Claude Le Blanc. Su mejor amigo, mecenas en algunas ocasiones y ahora, su salvador.

Gustav caminó despacio hacia él y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de su invitado. Cerró los ojos un instante mientras trataba de recordar algo. Una de las chicas que iban y venían se acercó a él y con una reverencia, se dispuso a poner a su alcance una copa vacía en la mesa de centro. Él la miró a ella y luego a su amigo sin comprender del todo.

Fue entonces que la muchacha sacó una pequeña daga y el dueño de aquella mansión escondida en el forêt des Landes, se sobresaltó unos segundos. Claude le hizo tranquilizarse con un gesto y él volvió a tomar asiento cuando se dió cuenta que la chica sólo abría despacio su muñeca para llenar la copa y ofrecérsela con la mirada

fija en el piso. El corte no había sido profundo pero había llenado el recipiente en segundos y era lo más fresco que podría ofrecerle, después de una mordida directa. La acción había dejado a Gustav algo atónito pero recibió el gesto entre sus manos. La sangre aún estaba caliente.

_**—Bebe.**_

Ordenó Le Blanc y el otro obedeció llevando el líquido a sus labios, dejando que se deslizara despacio por su garganta. Era exquisito. Parecía revivirle a cada trago. Bebió despacio cuidando de no dejar restos es sus labios y puso la copa en su lugar. Bendita sangre. Mal necesario, pero una vez dentro, la más dulce de todas las vidas. Abrió los ojos y miró a su mejor amigo.

**_—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_**

**_—De nada._**

Su compañero sonrió despacio mientras una Cibum distinta hacía el mismo ritual con él y se abría la muñeca en presencia de ambos para llenar aquella copa. El otro bebió, no sin sin antes levantar su trago a salud de su anfitrión mientras Gustav se irritaba cada vez más. El contrario apenas dió el primer sorbo y él seguía insistiendo en una explicación.

**_—Responde._**

**_—La sangre al menos te devolvió algo de energía._**

Bromeó Claude terminando su bebida en un trago largo.

_**—La necesitarás.**_

Para ese momento la nueva servidumbre había terminado sus tareas y se formaban en fila a un costado de los señores, esperando alguna instrucción. Gustav tardó en entender que aquél gesto de consmiseración no era gratuito y que seguramente lo pagaría caro.

Por ello le habían drogado antes de que pudiera negarse.

_**—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?**_

Dijo por fin. La pregunta era simple y directa. No estaba para juegos y lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir. Le Blanc llamó a otras dos sirvientas y señalando las copas en una orden muda, pidió más sangre para ambos. El acto volvió a repetirse y ninguna humana parecía quejarse. Las que esperaban en la fila tampoco se inmutaron.

**_—Qué dirías..._**

Comentó el hombre después de un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

**_—Si te digo que puedes quedarte con estas deliciosas señoritas, especialmente elegidas para ti de mi cosecha._**

**_—Me negaría, por supuesto._**

Contestó Baillet.

_**—¿Piensas que es una trampa?**_

_**—No.**_

Declaró Gustav también bebiendo a su vez mientras miraba de nuevo la fila de carne y reparaba en el hecho de que era exactamente como él elegía a sus chicas. Todas con el cabello castaño rizado y piel algo tostada.

Justo como ella. Su Simone.

Quería pensarlo de nuevo pero sabía que nada que proviniera de Claude, sería algo bueno.

_**—Bien, porque no lo es. Y tampoco está a negociación. Se quedarán contigo para cuidarte.**_

_**—¿Acaso crees que soy un niño pequeño?**_

_**—No, pero sí eres un anciano bastante estúpido.**_

Respondió Le Blanc con sorna y ambos rieron. Gustav terminó de beber primero y soltó un suspiro.

_**—Es ella. La volví a ver.**_

_**—Algo así me imaginé cuando llegué y vi el primer cadáver, querido.**_

_**—Los ataques están empeorando.**_

_**—¿Pero no piensas hacer nada, cierto?**_

_**—La extraño.**_

Esta vez Claude perdió la paciencia y el buen trato con el que se dirigía a su amigo. Lo miró molesto.

**_—Era humana y la mataron. No volverá. Alucinar con ella no la traerá de regreso._**

Y esa era verdad cruel y fría puesta sobre la mesa. La sal que necesitaban las heridas de Gustav. Prefirió cambiar de tema sin responder a las declaraciones de su amigo y arrojó la copa al piso en un ataque de furia. Enseguida dos doncellas se apresuraron a limpiar y a recoger todo. Le Blanc soltó una risotada y murmuró para si mismo un "así me gusta" mientras mandaba traer un par de documentos en fólderes con sellos clasificados de la policía internacional. Bastó un vistazo a las insignias antes de mirar los expedientes completos para que Baillet se diera cuenta que aquello iba en serio.

_**—¿Y esto?**_

_**—Tu próxima misión. Sé que dijiste que ya no lo harías, pero esta vez es importante. Eres el único que puede acercarse a ellos.**_

Gustav miró el primer nombre y lo pronunció lentamente con su fuerte acento francés.

_**—¿Sebastien Leon?**_

_**—Lancelot**_

Asintió Le Blanc mientras bebía otro poco.

_**—Los otros nombres son Jatziri Burkhalter, su "hermana" Anabell Balmonth, el doctor Adham Wayne y su esposa, sus hijos. Ahí hay muchos nombres interesantes. Humanos y no humanos.**_

_**—¿Qué debo hacer?**_

Preguntó Baillet mientras hojeaba nombres y echaba un vistazo a las fotografías.

_**—Mirar.**_

_**—¿Es una broma?**_

Gustav dejó caer los expedientes en la mesa. "Mirar" no era parte de su vocabulario en "hacer algo" y eso le había hecho perder por completo la curiosidad.

_**—Hey, hey. Déjame terminar.**_

Dijo Claude acercándole de nuevo los expedientes.

_**—Moscú hasta ahora ha sido para todos un lugar neutro ¿entiendes? Burkhalter y su Consejo habían mantenido todo a raya. Incluso el homicida de Lancelot aportó lo suyo matando al sobrante de los no-vivos. No a todos, pero sí a los necesarios. El equilibrio estaba guardado. No obstante, hace poco la señorita Jatziri fue secuestrada y nos enteramos de la traición de dos miembros de su consejo. Por otro lado, parece que monsieur Leon tiene asuntos pendientes con ella y alguien, desde las sombras, ha estado creando vampiros a diestra y siniestra.**_

_**—El orden ha sido alterado.**_

Completó Gustav mientras se detenía en la ficha de Jatziri Burkhalter y miraba sus ojos unos minutos.

_**—No sólo ella está en peligro.**_

Suspiró Le Blanc recargándose en el respaldo de su sillón.

**_—Los humanos, los no-vivos, cualquier ser vivo y no vivo están en peligro. Rusia está a nada de convertirse en una zona de guerra y como siempre, nuestra madre Francia no puede quedarse lejos de ese conflicto._**

**_—¿Intervendremos?_**

**_—Algo mucho mejor..._**

El narrador hizo una pausa unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver sus colmillos

_**—Nos venderemos al mejor postor.**_

Una mirada de extrañeza fue la respuesta a aquellas palabras y Claude no pudo evitar reír.

**_—No me mires así. Eres un cazador de vampiros, lo sé. Pero también eres uno de ellos. Uno de los más sangrientos. Damnati por excelencia. Conjuntas ambas ramas y cabe mencionar que no conoces a nadie porque te la pasas aquí encerrado desde hace más de un siglo._**

Bromeó el contrario mirando a Gustav como si le diera

lástima.

**_—Eres perfecto para el trabajo. Sólo tienes que ir a mirar un poco y, quién sabe. Con tus habilidades diplomáticas seguramente nos encontrarás un buen trato con los no-vivos o con los venatore._**

Gustav rascó su cabeza unos segundos mientras procesaba todo aquello. No se dió cuenta que la fila de doncellas se había roto para volver a hacer movimientos en la casa. Esta vez, traían consigo más cosas. Armas, maletas, una valija con dinero de más de tres países y todo lo necesario para aquella "misión". Cuando Baillet se dió cuenta de ello, no supo qué decir.

_**—¿Ahora?**_

_**—Mi querido Gustav...**_

Respondió Le Blanc con una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento rebuscando en su costosa chaqueta de piel.

**_—Como te dije, no te estaba preguntando. Debes hacerlo o tendrás aquí a todos los venatore que pueda conseguir y juro por el mismo Satán que haré que te maten. No me interesa si eres dos siglos mayor que yo. Tu situación política y de relaciones públicas desde que mataste a Genevieve sin razón alguna, no son muy buenas. Te hemos dejado tranquilo, ya sabes, por el luto de tu querida Simone. Pero creo que si aún existes en este mundo, debes atenerte a sus reglas. El día que decidas ir por tu propia cuenta y tengas... "el poder" más allá de la fuerza para hacerlo, seré el primero en quitarme de en medio y unirme a ti._**

Aquél discurso no era más que la perorata de un maldito cerdo burocrático, pero Gustav sabía que Claude tenía razón. La vida hasta ahora había sido menos difícil del lado del sistema. Habían en él ganas de rebelarse pero siempre lo dejaba para después. Su amigo dejó unos minutos de silencio, después de lo que le había dicho y puso en sus manos un boleto de avión y un pasaporte.

_**—Llámame cuando llegues a Moscú.**_

Y se marchó antes de que Baillet pudiera enunciar una réplica...

† † † † †

Gabrielle Tate temblaba después de salir de aquel club. Se pegó contra el callejón y miró sus manos con temor. Llenas de sangre.

Sangre que ella misma había sacado de aquel asqueroso hombre.

Sus manos temblaban conforme las iba subiendo, algo en ella hizo que deseara relamer sus dedos, y cuando lo hizo; cerró sus ojos y disfrutó su sabor. Por alguna razón podía degustar el alcohol en la sangre, más no le importaba. Al menos no en aquel momento que su sed se había calmado.

Negó con la cabeza y supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Gracias al cielo ya estaba oscuro, camino pegada a la pared, escuchando el latir de corazones de otras personas.

Era una tortura.

Llegó al pequeño remolque y observó que su padre estaba dormido en el sillón con el televisor prendido, cervezas tiradas por todas partes, seguro estaba ebrio. Aprovechó para ir por sus cosas. No planeaba permanecer cerca de su padre sin saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

Con una gran velocidad colocó toda su ropa, la cual no era mucha, en una mochila para después tomar algo de dinero que tenía escondido en un zapato de ella. No era demasiado tampoco, unos 200 dolares máximo. Mínimo podría pagar un motel barato por unos días.

Antes de salir miró a su padre y quiso acercarse a besar su frente. Pero cuando se acercó, comenzó de nuevo a escuchar el corazón de su padre, se detuvo, respiro hondo y se dió la media vuelta comenzando a correr del lugar. ¡Era impresionante la velocidad con la que corría! Llegó hasta las afueras de la cuidad corriendo y ella misma se negaba a creerlo. Con su mochila en la mano, miró la carretera vacía y suspiró hondo, ya que la comezón en su garganta comenzaba de nuevo. No sabía que hacer.

Fue justo entonces cuando vio un auto acercarse, uno muy lujoso.

Supuso por instinto que sería un hombre, acomodó sus pequeña blusa buscando restos de sangre pero no había nada. Le hizo señales para que se detuviera y en cuanto bajó el vidrio del auto, se inclinó sensualmente y le sonrió con ternura y seductividad a la vez.

_**-Buenas noches... ¿Va fuera de la ciudad?**_

Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro, quería mantener la compostura, pero su garganta la estaba matando, solo esperaba a que el individuo contestara para poder atacar. Con la respuesta afirmativa de aquel hombre que le miraba mas los pechos que los ojos, Gabrielle se subió al auto.

Ya la conciencia no le molestaba.

Después de terminar aquella presa continuó su camino. Dejó el auto ya que comenzaba a estar consciente de todas las ventajas que tenía ahora. Así pasó una larga noche en la carretera, hasta que tuvo que ocultarse en el baño exterior de una gasolinera para que no le diera el sol durante el día.

Sed, demasiada sed. No había palabras para explicar lo doloroso que era esa picazón en la garganta de Gabrielle. Necesitaba alimentarse. Su desesperación la consumía poco a poco; más su miedo a que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior, era lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando cayó la noche, comenzó a vagar por las carreteras esperando encontrar algo que comer, lo que fuera. Sabía que estaba lejos de la cuidad. Dudaba mucho que a esas horas de la madrugada alguien pasara por la carretera. Tal vez algún turista en camino hacia otra cuidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Cada vez se hacía más tarde y ella simplemente se sentía

debilitada, sin fuerzas, su garganta la quemaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando desde muy lejos alcanzó a escuchar algo que honestamente la sorprendió al estar en medio de la nada. Latidos. Latidos de un corazón. Poco a poco fue escuchando más y mas cerca de ella.

Salió de su escondite y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a su fuente. Una sana familia de americanos vacacionando. El cálido corazón de una pequeña que latía tranquilamente ya que dormía al igual que el de su madre.

El del padre, a diferencia, latía más rápido.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre decidió cometer el que sería su peor error: estacionarse en una gasolinera en plena madrugada. Gabrielle se escabulló y buscó justo el momento indicado para salir de la nada, tal como si fuese de día.

Se dejó ver por el hombre, mostrando su sonrisa campante y su cuerpo reluciente. Sabía que no podía atacar así por que si. Si no se escaparían y ahora eran sus presas.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a él como si fuese una empleada, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que la tienda de la gasolinera estaba cerrada.

_**-¿Necesitas ayuda?**_

Preguntó angelicalmente. El hombre reaccionó y al verla, le sonrió de manera nerviosa negando con la cabeza.

**_-Pareces nervioso... Podría jurar que escucho tu corazón salirse de ti..._**

Dijo la damnati con una sonrisa, acercándose aun mas a el. Al hombre no le dió gracia, ya que no era normal que una chica vestida así se encontrara en medio de la nada a esas horas de la noche.

Sin más el sujeto se despidió y en cuanto se subió al auto, cerró la puerta con seguro. Cuando iba arrancar, no encontraba las llaves del auto.

_**-¿Buscabas esto?**_

Antes de que el hombre dijera una palabra, si quiera lo dejara respirar, abrió la puerta con sus llaves, lo tomó del cuello y le tapó la boca con su mano libre para poder comenzar a consumirlo. Su esposa ingenuamente se despertó y al ver la escena no dudó en gritar.

Apenas había terminado con su marido, cuando se fue contra ella.

Poco a poco las ventanas del auto se empañaron de aquella atrocidad que estaba cometiendo.

Cuando terminó de alimentarse supiró pesadamente. Toda su boca y su ropa de nuevo estaban manchados. Volteó a ver hacia atrás de la camioneta. Aquella niña podía tener apenas uno años.

La miró y quiso conmoverse. ¡Realmente quería! Más su cuerpo deseaba más, a pesar de que estaba satisfecha. Tal vez porque probablemente no comería en días.

Miró a la niña con una sonrisa macabra.

_**-Vuelvete a dormir...**_

Acabada su cena tardía, se sentía completamente mejor. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera. Al menos le alcanzaría el tiempo para llegar a un nuevo poblado. Dejando allí los cuerpos, se echó a correr sin rumbo.

Luego de lo que parecieron segundos, por la velocidad a la que corría, llegó a un parque. Al parecer se encontraba al sur de la ciudad. Solo le faltaba buscar un lugar para refugiarse del sol hasta que pudiera salir de nuevo para alimentarse. Aún no se hacía de la idea de lo que le estaba pasando, en lo que se había convertido. Otra vez, sentía sed. Tenía que cuidarse. No era tan sencillo matar y seguir como si nada.

Al menos no sin que notaran la ausencia de algunas personas.

Lo mejor era llenarse hasta no poder para poder sobrevivir mientras pensaba en como se alimentaría apartir de ahora.

Podía oler, oler muy bien la presencia de un humano. Al parecer era un vagabundo caminando por el parque. No estaba lejos. Llegó hacia él por detrás y atacó sin clemencia.

Su sangre corría por el piso mientras Gabrielle lo devoraba. Su sangre no era nada placentera como la de aquella niña sana, pero de todos modos le servía.

Lo dejó a mitad ya que no le cabía nada más en ella, y comenzó a correr. No era seguro que se mantuviera en el lugar donde cometió un crimen.

Justo cuando iba hacia la salida del parque, se detuvo de un frenon.

Una sombra frente a ella, una mujer, la observaba fijamente. Le aventó el cuerpo del vagabundo a sus pies y Gabrielle tragó saliva por lo que le había hecho. Era obvio que aquella desconocida la había visto. Pero aquellos colmillos, aquella rapidez y fuerza...

Solo había una explicación.

Se quedó quieta y trató de mantenerse firme para poder hablar.

**_-¿Quien demonios eres? _**

Dijo con la voz ronca. No se había molestado en limpiar sus labios, los cuales aún tenían sangre.

La mujer sonrió dejando ver una sonrisa macabra.

Gabrielle tembló de cabeza a pies...

† † † † †

Edna Lancaster recorría los pasillos de piso 12 del edificio donde Voskhod parecía ser una corporación normal, que se dedicaba a la importación y exportación de antigüedades. En sus manos llevaba sus descubrimientos hechos el día de la luna de sangre. No podía negar, que al principio le había sorprendido ver cómo sus cámaras habían registrado mas de 30 muertes, solo en Nueva York.

Estaba segura de que habían sido muchas mas.

Pero, estaba complacida de que por fin, podía demostrar que los vampiros existían.

Llegó frente a la oficina presidencial, donde una amable secretaria, le dijo que su jefa la esperaba. Edna le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la puerta y tocar varias veces. Escuchó un suave "pase" y abriendo la puerta, entró a la lujosa oficina.

Miriam Davis le sonrió a su empleada al verla. Ella estimaba a Edna. Desde que la conoció y supo su historia, dió por sentado que aquella mujer rara y descuidada, sería una gran adquisición.

No se había equivocado.

Edna se sentó frente al escritorio, luego de un cariñoso saludo y puso frente a ella las pruebas. Davis miró el material escrito e hizo a un lado los DVD's para verlos luego.

_**-Entonces lo lograste.**_

Comentó Miriam con una sonrisa de aprobación. Edna arregló sus lentes, mientras asentía.

**_-Sabía que no estaba loca._**

Murmuró Lancaster, mas para sí misma. Miriam apretó las manos temblorosas de Edna, que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

_**-Jamás lo pensé.**_

Contestó su jefa. Edna levantó la vista a ella y suspiró.

**_-¿Esto será suficiente para llevarlo a los medios?_**

Preguntó dudosa. Davis negó.

**_-Hay que atrapar aunque sea a uno de ellos, Edna. Pero te tengo una confidencia. Dicen que en Rusia, Moscú, para ser exacta; están pasando cosas raras, movimientos extraños. Tal vez debas ir allá con George._**

Edna asintió algo desepcionada. Ella quería destapar aquella olla de grillos. Que el mundo entero, sobretodo quiénes la habían tildado de loca, todos aquellos años, supieran que los vampiros eran reales y que estaban entre los humanos.

Pero no dijo nada. Su timidez era mas que su odio. Solo le sonrió antes de levantarse.

**_-Saldré mañana mismo a Moscú. Te mantendré informada._**

Miriam le sonrió en despedida y la vió hasta que salió de su oficina.

Entonces tomó su teléfono privado y marcó la memoria número 2 de este.

Al tercer timbrado, le contestaron.

**_-¿Que tienes?_**

Preguntó la voz en el teléfono. Miriam sonrió mirando los papeles en sus manos.

**_-Tengo lo que ha estado esperando, señor. Le enviaré todo por correo expreso. Envié a la chica a Moscú, para asegurarnos que los rumores son ciertos._**

Se vió interrumpida por la voz de su jefe. Al parecer su salud había empeorado desde la última vez que hablaron. Cuando se calmó, le volvió a hablar.

**_-Espero cuanto antes esos informes. Tengo al gobierno respirando en mi cuello, Davis. Muchas personas dependen de esto._**

Y sin decir mas, colgó la llamada. Miriam suspiró, metiendo uno de los DVD's a la computadora.

Por supuesto que le enviaría la información a su jefe.

Pero luego de copiarla.

Aquel era, su seguro de vida...

† † † †

Anochecía cuando Jatziri llegó junto a Anabell a la Logia de Dormán, el Gran Maestre y Adrienne Boudreaux. Allí sería donde se llevaría a cabo el "entrenamiento" a los neófitos que Selene había encontrado. Cuando Anabell le recordó las palabras de Aizele, Jatziri quiso golpearse mentalmente. El fuego había que combatirlo con fuego.

Los neófitos de Edward Turner, o como se llamase ahora, serían sus propios verdugos.

Al entrar, Adrienne las esperaba. El Gran Maestre había salido de Moscú a un congreso, pero la había dejado a cargo. Si su amigo confiaba en aquella damnati, la hija del diablo también lo haría.

_**-Por aquí.**_

Señaló Adrienne, guiándolas a traves de un largo pasillo. Luego de unas puertas reforzadas, bajaron unas escaleras estilo acordeón, hasta llegar a lo que parecían celdas.

**_-Catacumbas._**

Susurró Anabell estremeciéndose por el lugar tan cerrado. Le recordaba su propia tumba. Jatziri apretó levemente el hombro de la rubia, preocupada por su bienestar. Anabell cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos, Jatziri supo que estaba de vuelta.

_**-Hagamos esto de una vez.**_

Ordenó Jatziri y con la orden muda de Adrienne, todas las celdas se abrieron de golpe. Los neófitos estaban esposados y encadenados dentro de éstas. Gruñían, peleaban, maldecían y gritaban. La hija del diablo rodó los ojos.

_**-Soy Jatziri Burkhalter, líder del Consejo de no-vivos. Sé que no entienden qué hacen aquí. Tampoco entienden lo que os ha ocurrido. No pidieron ser lo que son. Fueron víctimas de un desgraciado egoísta que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Yo también quiero detener esto. Prometan ser fieles al Consejo, y los adiestraremos. Les daremos hogar, sangre y entrenamiento. Cuando estéis listos, iréis a cobrar venganza.**_

La voz de Burkhalter era clara, haciendo callar la multitud de gritos.

_**-Eres igual que el. ¡Igual que nosotros! ¿Por que debemos creerte?**_

La voz de una chica interrumpió el discurso de la hija del diablo. Anabell fue a la celda de la chica. Caminó hasta ella y le aguantó la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla.

**_-Tienes agallas, pequeña. ¿Como te llamas?_**

Preguntó la blonda a la castaña. Gabrielle Tate movió su cabeza con evidente desagrado y escupió los zapatos de Anabell. Quería escupirle la cara, pero los ojos púrpura de la rubia, la intimidaron por un segundo.

**_-¡Púdrete, puta!_**

Fue su respuesta. Cerró los ojos de golpe cuando Anabell levantó su mano. Supo que le pegaría. Sin embargo los volvió a abrir, cuando escuchó aplausos. Anabell aplaudía como si estuviese viendo la mejor obra de teatro existente. Gabrielle levantó una ceja, mirándola incrédula. Aquella mujer estaba loca.

_**-Tienes un nombre interesante. ¿Te llamo púdrete? ¿O prefieres que te llame por tu apellido?**_

Gabrielle gruñó por la broma de Anabell quien la miraba con fingida inocencia. Le pasó la mano por su cabello, enredó sus largos dedos en éste y lo haló hacia atrás, haciendo a Gabrielle gritar de dolor. Acarició su mejilla y le palmeó luego en una bofetada "cariñosa".

**_-Cuando esto termine, tú vendrás conmigo._**

Entonces se alejó, regresando al lado de su hermana.

_**-Procedan con lo estipulado. Quiero sangre Stulti en cada uno de ellos.**_

Ordenó Jatziri y Adrienne asintió. Odiaba manchar sangre damnati con otra raza. Pero quien había convertido aquella gente tenía la culpa.

_**-Jatziri, te tengo un regalo.**_

La voz de Selene desde el final del pasillo, distrajo a la matriarca Stulti de la conversación que mantenía con Adrienne y Anabell. Curiosa, la hija del diablo fue hacia ella con una sonrisa. Iba a felicitarla por su excelente labor cuando sintió el olor del segundo hombre que más daño le había hecho.

Lancelot

Sus colmillos salieron, sus uñas se alargaron y se puso en alerta. Selene tomó su mano y le sonrió. Eso le dió confianza. También Anabell a su espalda.

Dió unos pasos más hasta llegar a la última catacumba. Allí estaba la poseedora del olor de su captor. A su lado, un damnati; quien Jatziri identificó como uno de sus matones. La chiquilla lucía asustada, débil, poca cosa. ¿Por que tenía el olor de Lancelot?

**_-¿Quien es?_**

Preguntó con repulsión. Ayelet levantó la vista al escuchar su voz. La hija del diablo la miraba como si ella fuese una cucaracha. Aquella mujer que había matado a su señor. Que lo había hecho lo que el era. Levantó la barbilla altiva. A ella no le mostraría temor.

**_-Estaba con él. Pero lo dejé vivo._**

Contestó Selene. Jatziri odiaba aquella niña con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba a el. ¿Le había dado su sangre? ¿Sería su pareja? Gruñó de pensarlo. Quería matarla. Para aquella tonta no habría redención posible. La quería muerta.

Quería que Lancelot sufriera.

Miró al damnati que seguía mirando a aquella mosca muerta con ojos de lujuria. Entonces Jatziri sonrió.

_**-¿Os gusta?**_

Preguntó a Alexander, quién asintió aparentando indiferencia. Como si Jatziri fuera fácil de engañar. Miró a los allí presentes, preparada para dar órdenes.

_**-Denle baños de sol, cada mediodía, cuando el sol esté mas fuerte. Amarren un collar de su cuello, con una cadena de la pared. Tu, damnati, dormirás a su lado, la tocaréis, y estaréis pegado a ella como una segunda piel, incluso cuando haga sus necesidades. Vestidla y arregladla como mas os guste. En las noches vendré personalmente, a darle el resto del tratamiento.**_

Dió dos pasos mas hacia Ayelet, quién hacía hasta lo imposible por no llorar. No le daría a aquel demonio el placer de verla sufrir. Jatziri tomó uno de los rizos de la castaña entre sus dedos. Sintió su textura, y lo dejó caer, limpiándose en su abrigo.

_**-No le den una gota de sangre hasta que yo indique lo contrario. Quiero que Lancelot sienta absolutamente todo lo que le pase. Y si se resiste; damnati, golpeadla hasta se someta. O violadla. Debe estar acostumbrada al sexo vulgar y primitivo. Servirá como ejemplo para los demás.**_

Y con paso de diosa salió de allí. Las mujeres le siguieron. Alexander se paró frente a Ayelet y tomó la cadena que la mantenía cautiva. Con una sonrisa oscura apretó el agarre de la cadena en sus manos y la sacó de allí, arrastrada...

† † † † †

Sakura Mika se encontraba atendiendo un paciente con heridas bastante profundas por su cuerpo a causa de una gran hazaña con un Venatore. No salió muy bien de ello. La chica usaba sus dones para curar sus heridas. Pequeños toques de corrientes pasaban por la piel de aquel no-vivo haciendo desaparecer sus heridas. Terminando ya con sus heridas, le dedico una sonrisa mientras el no-vivo se ponía de pie y le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento saliendo de aquella sala de emergencias. La noche había caído. Eran pasadas las 12 de la media noche.

Su turno había terminado hacía unos minutos atrás. Se desinfectó la sangre que dejó aquel no-vivo en sus manos. Cuando terminó todo en aquella sala, fue a cambiar su atuendo de enfermera por su ropa de civil en el vestidor del personal del hospital. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya vestida para ir a su casa, se encontró con la joven Krystal. Era una chica alegre, siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de ella, diciéndole que mañana esperaba encontrarla para conversar. Le hacía bien de vez en cuando hablar con alguien.

Salió por las puertas del hospital mirando para todos lados. Siempre era muy precavida. No confiaba mucho en la noche. Solía ser traicionera. Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles para llegar a su apartamento se acordó que debía pasar por el supermercado. De vez en cuando no le venía mal comer un poco de comida humana.

La echaba de menos.

Entró a la tienda más cercana para comprar los ingredientes para preparar una sopa de almuerzo cuando despertara, junto con unos dulces para calmar los antojos. Luego de pagar fue a su apartamento. Subió al ascensor mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsa. Cuando se detuvo en su piso, caminó hacia el departamento. Justo cuando iba a introducir las llaves en la cerradura notó que estaba abierta. Le estuvo sumamente extraño.

Siempre cerraba su departamento.

Entró en el, dejando la bolsa del súper y su bolsa en la mesa de la cocina. Buscó por todas partes un indicio de algo que estuviera mal. No lo encontró. Todo parecía muy tranquilo.

Ignoró sus ideas. Fue directo a la habitación y allí lo vio justo sentado en su cama, esperándola con esa sonrisa perversa y a la misma vez sensual.

Después de tantos años, ¿como se atrevía a venir y menos a su casa? Eso la sacó de sus casillas. No lo soportaba. Lo miró con desprecio.

**_ -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! ¿Acaso no tienes respeto? Primero me quitas mi virginidad, luego me muerdes ¡y me conviertes en esto! Condenada a vivir en la eternidad, después desapareces…. Dime que esto no es una broma de mal gusto. Te gusta joder la vida de los demás ¿cierto?_**

Su creador soltó una carcajada mientras le miraba estudiándola. Ella cruzó sus brazos, sin esconder su enojo.

**_-Querida Sakura, no fue mi intención joderte la vida. No podía dejar que una belleza como tu se perdiera así por que si. La quería para mí a toda costa. Perdona por haberme tardado tanto en aparecer, tenía unos asuntos pendientes necesitaban de mi presencia. Además ya me tienes aquí, hermosa._**

Se burlo de ella como de costumbre.

¿Que pretendía? ¿Que ella correría a sus brazos? ¡Por favor! Pensaba Sakura mientras lo observaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Como podría estar con una persona así?

**_ -Fuera de mi casa. No quiero tu asquerosa presencia en ella. Tengo trabajo mañana y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con antigüedades como tu así que ¡largo!_**

La japonesa alzó su voz, mientras con su mano derecha, alzaba la mesa de noche junto a la cama para que se saliera de ella.

_**-Sal de mi cama me arruinaras las sabanas.**_

Gruñó cuando la mesa que se estrelló, junto a su escultural cuerpo. Su creador se levantó de la cama mientras caminaba hacia ella, tomándole de los brazos y alzándola del suelo. La enfermera se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos; perdida en ellos.

La dejó indefensa mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

_**-No quería hacer esto por las malas hermosa. Esperé 93 malditos años por este momento de tenerte así, en mis brazos. No dejaré que te me escapes. Te quiero solo para mí. ¡Solo mía! Me enamoraste mujer. Llevo como loco buscándote, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarte. ¡Pero eres tan escurridiza! Te he seguido por todo el mundo con tal de encontrarte. Perdóname por esto, pero sé que no vendrás a las buenas conmigo. Me odias demasiado para eso.**_

Sakura sintió como se le nublaba la vista quedando inconsciente, sin saber lo que había pasado. Solo se repetían en su cabeza sus palabras. Que idiotez era esa. No podía ser cierto. Fue un maldito egoísta siempre con ella y ahora aparecía no tenía sentido.

La chica se levantó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Llevó su mano hacia su frente cuando abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba abrazada al pecho del hombre que tanto odiaba.

¿Que era lo que había pasado con ella?

Se levantó asustada, quedando sentada en la cama. Él estaba allí con ella. ¡Se veía tan sumiso! ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que había pasado todo eso? ¿Por que demonios el estaba allí? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. La había buscado. La había llevado con el. No tenía ningún sentido. Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada.

En ese instante solo lo miró a los ojos, quedándose perdida de nuevo en su mirada. Negó molesta y se levantó de la cama.

Necesitaba analizar todo lo que ocurría.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Y sobretodo, necesitaba salir de allí.

De donde fuera que él, la hubiera llevado...

† † † † †

Paul Schwab no lograba entender nada. Los meses que estuvo fuera parecían siglos. Habían cataclismos, su señora había sido secuestrada, había liberado a la otra creación de quien la convirtió, había tenido una niña hermosa. El lugar era totalmente distinto a como recordaba. Ahí ya no había tranquilidad. Había sed de venganza por parte de todos. Especialmente él quería el corazón y ojos del maldito que había osado lastimarla. Se encargó de ordenar, actualizar y reforzar la seguridad de la casa. Mas damnatis al servicio, mas entrenamiento. Estaba volviéndose mas paranoico de lo usual. No debió haberse ido, no volvería a faltar un día. No debió fallarle.

Había investigado hasta cuantos cabellos tenían todos. Cada uno de ellos y les tenía vigilados de cerca. No confiaba en ningún invitado, amigo, enemigo, aliado, todos eran sospechosos. Pero nadie le importaba más que ese Venatore. A diario hacía investigaciones exhaustivas de su paradero. Así había llegado espiarlo fuera del damnati. Los cazadores habían sido muchos y eficientes. Mataron mas no-vivos de los que pudo contar. Aquello no le alegraba. Los quería más muertos ahora, pero no mató a nadie por órdenes de su señora.

Cuando volvió a su casa escuchó que se estaban reuniendo para algo grande. Una cazadora que Paul no conocía mas que por su reputación había llegado con un sin número de damnatis con el mismo creador en común. Aquel que el Consejo quería muerto. Que había sido lo suficientemente imbécil para convertir sin medida como para ganarse su muerte.

**_-Ocupo que mates un par, Paul. Están demasiado unidos para ser salvados._**

Había dicho ella y no dudo. Salió a donde estaba el grupo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se clonó para acorralarlos. Soltó las cadenas y empezó la función. Hablar sería gastar energía. Ellos sabían que él traía a la muerte. Desplegó dos clones y empezó a jugar con ellos. Cuando venían a él les hacía perder los sentidos hasta que se alejaban. Y cuando estaban lejos les hacía sentir mas rabia de la que podían contener. Eso inhabilitaba que pudieran usar contra su ser sus poderes.

Rió a gusto con los gritos de ellos. Uno de los clones comenzó a matar a uno. Eran alrededor de cinco. No eran problema alguno para Paul. Una cayó de rodillas cuando le hizo sentir su frustración a niveles que ella no comprendía. Sacó una cuchilla de su pantalón y corto en un movimiento sus ojos. Dejaba de verse joven de repente. Su cabello se secó al igual que su piel en segundos. Dos más gritaron mientras sus clones los mataban.

Caminó hacia el que faltaba quien era un hombre delgado. Podía sentir que luchaba contra su poder. Pero aquello no era posible. Lo hizo quebrarse hasta que puso sus manos en su cabeza y gritaba con su frente pegada al suelo. La sed le estaba matando por el olor de la sangre derramada aún cuando estaba podrida. Las ordenes no era alimentarse. No había tiempo para ser creativos. Anuló los sentidos y sacó sus ojos con sus manos y uñas. Arrojó los iris rojos al horno que estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta. Sus clones tiraron ahí los cuerpos restantes, algunos enteros otros mas dispersos. Los replegó a su cuerpo de nuevo y salio del lugar.

Limpió la sangre de sus manos y navaja con un pañuelo que guardo en la chaqueta. Dirigió sus pasos al despacho de su señora para informar que había terminado con la tarea asignada. También debía informar de lo que había visto en aquel callejón. Ella estaría orgullosa de Katherine por su papel. Podía escuchar las quejas de los otros a los que les hacían el lavado. O quizá ya habían terminado, no lo sabía muy bien. Pero deseaba tener buenas noticias acerca del paradero de Edward o como se llamase ahora. Parecía que se lo tragó la tierra.

Esperaba disfrutara su tiempo porque él no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo.

Pasó los corredores hasta las dobles puertas de su oficina. Se paró frente a esta y toco suave un par de veces. Ante la orden de voz que procedió tras las tablas gruesas de madera movió la puerta sin sonido.

**_-Todos los damnatis han encontrado la muerte verdadera, señora._**

Hizo una inclinación al dar el corto informe.

Jatziri sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo. Ella no quería esto. Ella hubiese querido que todos cooperaran, mas era imposible. Adrienne le había alistado una oficina semejante a la suya. Ella se había mudado prácticamente allí con el Consejo y su gente de confianza, así como Paul.

Se levantó para felicitarlo cuando alguien más tocó la puerta. Dió la orden de que pasaran y vió a Selene al otro lado. La castaña la miraba con cautela. Como si no supiera cómo las noticias que traía, pudiesen hacer reaccionar a la hija del diablo. Respiró hondo y se acercó a su oído, susurrando su último descubrimiento.

Las manos de Jatziri se hicieron puños al escucharla. Selene buscó su mirada, esperando instrucciones.

_**-Iré a verla, mas tarde. Ábrele las venas y tráeme una copa de su sangre. Quiero probarla.**_

Ordenó y Selene, con una sonrisa, se retiró. Jatziri cerró los ojos unos segundos. La rabia la consumía de formas inexplicables. Paul la miraba sin decir nada. La conocía demasiado bien.

Poco después se escucharon gritos tan desgarradores que a Paul se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Con una sonrisa triunfal, Selene entró al despacho, acompañada de Anabell, quien ya sabía todo.

Selene puso en las manos de la hija del diablo, la copa llena. Así mismo, salió de la oficina. Paul la siguió. Tendría que esperar, para terminar su informe.

Jatziri, copa en mano, ignoró la sonrisa diabólica de su hermana y regresó a su silla. Se sentó cómodamente, y dió un sobro de la copa de sangre. Era como probar un pequeño triunfo. La víctima, se volvía victimaria.

Siempre le había gustado mas, la idea de ser la mala del cuento.

**_-Estás celosa, Jatziri._**

Las palabras de Anabell no hicieron siquiera pestañear a la madre de los no-vivos. Incluso, apenas la escuchó. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada, usando su conexión mental, para enviar un mensaje corto, pero contundente. La suerte estaba de su lado. Tenía las cartas ganadoras.

_**-Felicidades, Lancelot.**_

Pensó, sabiendo que él la escuchaba.

_**-Seréis padre, muy pronto...**_

† † † † †

Sebastien estaba parado en su casa. Muchos venatores entrando y saliendo del lugar ante las ordenes que el daba. Le ofrecían sangre, él mismo sabia que así el efecto de lo que le había sido inyectado pasaría mas rápido. Pero no, el no quería beber algo que cortara su conexión con Ayelet.

Aún cuando lo estuviera volviendo loco.

Podía sentir su miedo, su odio, su asco, su dolor... su dolor le revolvía las entrañas al punto que quería arrancárselas. ¿Por que su Sequi no funcionaba? La intentaba rastraer con todas sus fuerzas pero justo cuando se acercaba a un lugar, el rastro de ella rebotaba como una bola de goma contra una pared dejándolo en la nada de nuevo. Le echó la culpa en parte al dardo y en parte a la hija del diablo. Estaba seguro que ella estaba bloqueando su entrada. Gruñó con los puños tensos. Quería arrancar con sus manos su cabeza y luego sus ojos.

Pero en eso sintió la barrera quitarse, solo en parte. Dejando sentir algo concreto. Entonces escuchó su voz, aquella que el conocía de toda la vida. Diciendo unas palabras que calaban tan profundo en él.

_**-¡Te odio maldita bruja! ¡Arderás en el infierno por esto! ¡Yo juro encontrarte y comerme tus ojos!**_

Supo claramente que ella lo escuchó. Incluso recibió una risa en respuesta, antes que ese canal fuera cerrado de nuevo.

Sebastien se sentía enjaulado.

Sus sombras hicieron temblar la casa entera haciendo las cosas chocar contra la pared y los suelos. Con sus manos tomó un escritorio que estaba delante de el y lo estrelló contra la puerta de la habitación haciendo un estallido de astillas.

Ahora podía sentir la tristeza de Ayelet. La lluvia que había empezado desde que ella fue secuestrada se hizo mas fuerte, ahora truenos rugían contra las ventanas.

La impotencia lo destrozaba. Él tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando a su Cibum; a su mujer.

El demonio de su venganza, se había volteado en su contra.

Ayelet era la víctima de aquella guerra sin cuartel.

Ayelet, y su hijo.

Sebastien no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Jamás se planteó la idea de ser padre, o de hacer una familia. Todo había cambiado, cuando Ayelet llegó a su vida.

Y ahora podía perderlo todo, por su culpa.

Y aunque odiaba a Jatziri Burkhalter con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que merecía ese golpe de su parte.

Total, él le había hecho lo mismo.

La gran diferencia de aquella situación era que en su caso, él amaba a Jatziri y a la criatura que crecía en su vientre.

Un amor enfermo pero a fin de cuentas amor.

Pero aquella bruja no quería a nadie y sería capaz de asesinar a su hijo sin piedad todo con el fin de una venganza absurda que ella misma inicio. No podía dejar de repetir en una voz queda "mi hijo". Lanzaba a diestra y siniestra todo objeto que se cruzara en su camino, mientras el intento de una lágrima nacía en el borde de su ojo derecho.

**_-Resiste, resiste. Yo voy a ir por ti._**

Dijo sin saber siquiera, si Ayelet podría escucharlo.

Lancelot supo lo que era verdadero dolor aquella noche de tormenta...

† † † † †

_**-Te quedarás aquí, Brenda. ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me sigas como un maldito perro!**_

Gruñó Marcus Sodelberg a su hermana. El la amaba, pero su delirio por seguirlo a todas partes, era un problema. Quizás había sido muy duro con ella. Y ver su gesto de tristeza, le hizo besar la frente de su hermana y suspirar.

_**-Tienes tu inhalador a la mano, ¿verdad?**_

Preguntó y Brenda asintió. Entonces el le sonrió y salió.

Era una noche especial.

Fuera de su casa, ya lo esperaban sus amigos. Se conocían hacía un tiempo. Todos amantes a los tatuajes, a lo gótico.

Amantes al ocultismo.

Ethan Evannetti, Clare Desire, Luna Gray, Steve Kith, Mathew Fork y Mirtha Saunders parecían haber sido cortados con la misma tijera. Se habían conocido en el lugar de tatuajes donde Luna trabajaba. Los unió el amor por el arte, y por las artes oscuras.

Al salir de su casa, ya todos estaban esperando. Marcus vivía cerca de un cementerio, así que irían a pie. Luego de los saludos, Luna los miró a todos.

_**-¿Trajeron todo lo necesario?**_

Preguntó y Mirtha levantó la mochila que llevaba.

_**-¡Todo!**_

Asintieron en grupo y entre bromas, se pusieron en marcha.

Saltaron la barda del cementerio sin dificultad. Recorrieron las tumbas, bromeando acerca de como habría muerto cada persona que allí descansaba. Al llegar a una de las tumbas, donde un ángel de mármol, velaba sobre ésta, se sentaron.

Ethan gruñó al ángel y todos rieron.

Las horas pasaron, y ellos preparaban todo. Había eclipse lunar esa noche. Sacaron las velas negras, el Ouija, la biblia satánica, sal y el libro de las oraciones.

Hicieron el pentagrama en sal en el suelo. Una estrella quizás algo distorsionada por el viento, pero serviría.

Ethan, Clare y Luna observaban sin tocar nada. Parecía raro, pero Marcus no dijo nada y siguió trabajando junto con los demás chicos. Cuando la luna empezó a oscurecerse, Luna los interrumpió.

_**-¿Están seguros de querer esto? Si es así, ya es hora**_

_**-Los chicos comenzaron a reír y Luna se encogió de hombros, mirando a Ethan y a Clare con complicidad. Estos dos últimos, le sonrieron.**_

Las velas fueron encendidas, el Ouija en medio del pentagrama, con Marcus guiando el oráculo. Steve, Mathew y Mirtha también entraron al pentagrama y miraron a los chicos, quienes apenas se movían de su sitio.

**_-¿No entrarán ustedes?_**

Preguntó Steve, mirando a Luna directamente. Ella le sonrió y negó con su cabeza, sacando su navaja del interior de una de sus botas.

_**-No es nuestro momento. Es su iniciación, chicos. Si son escogidos, serán casi como nosotros.**_

Contestó Ethan, que apenas había hablado en toda la noche. Los chicos dentro del pentagrama, parecieron satisfechos.

Mathew aclaró su garganta y, tratando de iluminarse con las velas, comenzó a leer la invocación requerida.

**_-De tenebras autem sum puer parvulus, qui habet quidquam. _****_Quomodo corpus meum pro suis meritis. _****_Satis habere si me tibi et anima mea. Exaudi deprecationem hanc, praesentiam esse clamat. Statim ostendit mihi sub me vultus nice sine tumultu aut damno meo, et respondit quod iussisti. Tu Domine, qui mortuus est, sed manet semper, et seniores: Audi servo tuo qui vocat vos. Oro secundos convertere magna appellationis minister. Magna promissi, viginti annorum cunctorumque quæ dederis mihi, praemium. In cujus rei testimonium, et signum Marcus, Martha, Steve. Verbum Omnipotens Domine conjuratio daemones. Soter Heloym Emmanuel variet maleficia Sabaoth Agia Tetragrammaton ad expellenda. In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. _****_Adjuro te per Deum vivum, Deus, Ehome, Etrha, Ejel Ejech Aser, eundo ad alteram, Dominus Süla Tetragramaton Sadai Hágios ischiros Atanatos!_**

**_Amén_**

El viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que las velas parecían querer apagarse, como si la flama se asustara de la fuerza del viento. Marcus jadeó al sentir como el oráculo comenzaba a moverse dentro del Ouija.

_**-¿Que dice?**_

Preguntó Clare impaciente. Marcus intentaba descifrar y memorizar las letras que el oráculo iba marcando.

_**-¡Va muy rápido! ¡No lo se!**_

Gritó Marcus. Y odiaba aceptar, que estaba asustado. Soltó el oráculo, mas éste se siguió moviendo.

Se movía con violencia, señalando las letras.

_**-¿Co...Como te llamas?**_

Tartamudeó Steve, odiando verse débil. El oráculo comenzó a dar tumbes, deteniéndose en las letras que le daban la respuesta:

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**Ó**_

_**N**_

Mirtha ahogó un grito con sus manos al entender lo que el espíritu del Ouija había revelado.

**_-¡Legión! ¡Se llama Legión!_**

Gritó y los 3 fuera del pentagrama, sonrieron. Luna lanzó la navaja con la que jugaba, dentro del pentagrama.

**_-Si lo aceptan, si desean liberarle, deben darle sangre._**

Dijo mirando sus uñas. Sabía que el demonio que hablaba a través del Ouija, simplemente no había querido dar su nombre.

Los jóvenes dentro del pentagrama se miraron entre sí. Todos querían salir corriendo.

Pero jamás aceptarían su cobardía.

Marcus fue el primero en cortar su muñeca, en un arranque de valentía falsa, entremezclada con adrenalina. Los otros dos lo siguieron. La sangre comenzó a fluir, cayendo en el pentagrama y en el Ouija.

El viento sopló mas fuerte.

Las velas se apagaron.

Mirtha fue la primera, en comenzar a hablar en latín, sin poder callarse y sin saber lo que decía.

Steve fue el segundo en seguirla.

Marcus el tercero.

Todas las luces del pueblo de Lancaster, Filadelfia, se apagaron por unos minutos.

Luego comenzaron los gritos.

Los Yinn fuera del pentagrama, miraron a sus "amigos" con una sonrisa diabólica.

**_-Fueron liberados._**

Dijo Luna, poniéndose en pie.

**_-Como tenía que ser._**

Contestó Clare, siguiendo a su amiga.

**_-Vámonos. Estos pensarán que todo fue un mal sueño._**

Ethan estaba fastidiado. Odiaba aparentar ser un chiquillo, pero seguía las órdenes de su padre.

Luna movió su mano sobre los cuerpos humanos, que estaban desmayados en el suelo y estos desaparecieron.

Despertarían en sus camas, como si esa noche jamás hubiera ocurrido. Total, solo habían sido instrumentos.

Al menos por ahora.

Luego abrieron un portal, dirigiéndose a su mundo.

Tan perdidos en su egoísmo, que no se dieron cuenta de la chiquilla asustada que había visto todo, escondida tras una tumba cercana.

Al quedarse sola, tomó el inhalador que no había soltado, desde que salió tras su hermano.

Se dió dos inhalaciones, con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde habían estado su hermano, sus amigos y aquellos demonios.

Porque eran demonios, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás de forma nerviosa.

Su siquis se quebraba.

Su razón y cordura se perdían.

Algo en ella, había cambiado.

_**-¿Brenda? ¿Donde está mi paciente favorita?**_

Preguntó una de las enfermeras al entrar a su habitación. Sonrió al ver aquella chiquilla tan joven y bonita. Esperaba que su condición mental, fuera transitoria.

Había llegado al pabellón de psiquiatría del Hospital General, dos días después del eclipse lunar del que todos hablaban. La anciana ni se había preocupado en verlo. Se había ido a dormir temprano aquella noche. Pero aquella niña, según sus padres y su hermano mayor, había perdido la razón aquella noche.

Gritaba y lloraba diciendo que unos demonios habían poseído a su hermano. ¡Pero qué locura! ¡Ella misma había visto al chico y él estaba en perfecto estado!

Los primeros días, pensaron sería algún berrinche de chiquillos pero, luego de que intentara matar a su hermano en plena cena familiar, sus padres decidieron internarla.

La pobrecita decía que aquella noche se habían liberado demonios en todo el mundo. Era como si su mente estuviera en algún plano paralelo. La enfermera le había tomado afecto de inmediato.

Se acercó a la esquina donde Brenda se escondía. En sus manos llevaba todo un coctail de medicamentos recetados por su psiquiatra.

Eran medicamentos demasiado fuertes, para una niña de su edad.

Pero aquella enfermera no era quién para decir nada.

Le abrió la boca, echó las pastillas y le hizo beber agua. Luego volvió a abrírsela, para asegurarse que las había tragado. Al ver que lo hizo, le acarició el cabello con afecto maternal.

Brenda tenía la mirada perdida. Como siempre, justo antes de alguno de sus ataques de pánico. La enfermera se preguntó, qué vería, cuando se quedaba así.

**_-El infierno ha sido abierto. Los guardianes han hecho su trabajo. Pronto habrá guerra. Vivos y demonios. Lucharán por poder._**

Levantó el rostro a la enfermera y, por un momento; solo un segundo, pareció estar consciente. Pero luego volvió a perderse.

_**-Será una guerra por sangre y poder.**_

Susurró abrazando la cintura de la anciana quien suspiró con pesar. Aquella niña podría ser su nieta. Brenda cerró los ojos, aterrada por todo aquello que veía.

_**-Virtus Et Sanguine... Virtus Et Sanguine...**_

Susurró nuevamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Los medicamentos hacían efecto.

Pero ni el medicamento mas fuerte, podía liberarla de ver, lo que nadie mas veía...

† † † † †


	8. Sanguinem et mortem

† Sanguinem et mortem †

_**-La luna está en su punto.**_

Dijo Alma de Luna manifestándose de entre las sombras frente a la hija del diablo. Lo primero en notar Jatziri, fue su ojo lila.

La marca de Anabell.

No tenía pupila. Era completamente lila y uno muy pálido. Desvió su mirada del ojo, pues notó que la bruja se sentía incómoda.

_**-Perfecto.**_

Dijo Jatziri mientras emprendía camino hacia las catacumbas, topándose con Anabell a medio pasillo, quién también vestía de azul; tal cual lo solicitó la bruja.

_**-¿Por que Diablos de Azul?**_

Susurró Anabell a Jatziri.

_**-Porque lo digo yo.**_

Soltó Alma con arrogancia, haciendo que la hija del diablo sonriera.

¿Quién diría que 3 mujeres, cada una más arrogante que la otra; algún día se pondrían de acuerdo?

Anabell le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no protestó. Únicamente las 3, más los neófitos que aceptaron ser domesticados por las Stulti, quedaban ya. Los demás, pasaron a mejor vida.

Y de una manera tan brutal, que Anabell sintió envidia de la mano que hizo aquella masacre.

Las velas negras alrededor, crispaban en verde, un fuego único. La sangre Damnati que se derramó horas antes, reposaba sobre un caldero. No era mucha. Sólo la necesaria para canalizar la pureza de sangre Stulti. No era el objetivo, enloquecer a nadie. Dos dagas, una para cada una, fueron ofrecidas por la bruja, con aquel porte muy propio de ella. Se hacía respetar entre ambas mujeres. Ambas tomaron sus respectivas dagas, ya estando en posición.

Anabell analizó la daga con evidente curiosidad. Los grabados de ésta, tenían una serpiente. Un basilisco para ser exactos. Ésta tenía un peculiar tono celeste en su interior. ¿O eran los reflejos de la luz de las velas? No estaba segura.

_"Sahir "_

Creyó escuchar a la daga susurrar.

Jatziri en cambio, pasaba sus dedos por el grabado de un dragón. La daga era completamente negra, a diferencia de la de Anabell; que era de plata. Y por su lado escucho susurrar a aquella daga

_"Wyrm"_

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas.

_**-La hora nona.**_

Dijo Alma, regresándolas a la realidad. Los ojos de la bruja se tornaron verdes, igual que las llamas que ardían a su alrededor. Hasta la marca de Anabell se vio oculta ante aquello. La bruja recitaba en voz baja el rito en perfecto francés. Jatziri se extrañó, pues todo solía hacerse en latín. Miró a Anabell confundida, pero comprendió porque había elegido a aquella bruja para tal tarea.

Su magia era distinta, poco convencional. Era la razón por la cual el hechizo, sería casi imposible de revertir. Nadie más sabría de aquello, sólo ellas tres.

Ambas dagas empezaron a brillar, la de Anabell ya no era de plata sino de hielo, fría, con una luz casi cegadora brillando en su interior. La de Jatziri era como el carbón ardiendo, hasta volverse completamente roja con matices naranjas.

Era tiempo de dar su sangre.

Ambas abrieron sus muñecas con perfecta sincronía, dejando que el líquido corriera y se uniera con la sangre Damnati en el caldero frente a ellas. La voz de Alma se elevó aún más, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras. Arrastraba su lengua, y cada uno de los neófitos empezaba a hacer lo mismo.

Un tornado las abrazó sin lograr moverlas de donde sus pies estaban anclados. El cabello de la rubia se alborotaba y volvía más claro, casi a punto de llegar a blanco. A su alrededor predominaba la frialdad de la muerte. Sin embargo, el cabello de Jatziri parecía arder; cada vez más rojo. De ella sólo emanaba el calor del mismísimo infierno.

Era un espectáculo nunca antes visto.

Cuando las dos fuerzas chocaron, Alma de Luna parpadeó al fin. La sangre de las muñecas de las mujeres dejó de caer. La herida había cicatrizado rápido, a pesar de las dagas especiales.

La bruja tomó una copa y sirvió el elixir a cada uno de los Damnatis presentes. Cuando la última gota de sangre tocó los labios del último no-vivo, el remolino de energía que envolvía a las mujeres se rompió, apagando las velas y lanzándolos a todos al suelo, hasta la bruja cayó a un lado del caldero vacío.

Jatziri y Anabell, que eran las últimas en pie, se desplomaron al final sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad que se llevaba poco a poco la voluntad de los nuevos siervos del infierno.

El ritual había sido un éxito...

† † † † †

Svetlana Sénnikov se movía frenéticamente revolviendo cada rincón de su hogar. Volaban trastos, papeles, entre otras cosas. Todo con tal de encontrar lo que se le había sido arrebatado.

_**-Diablos, ¿dónde te has metido?**_

Maldecía exasperándose por no encontrar el libro. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la sensación que usualmente producía el pensar demasiado y apuró el paso. Debía encontrar su libro de Grimorios. Se culpaba a sí misma pensando en que podría pasar, si aquel libro tan poderoso caía en las manos equivocadas.

Pensar en eso, causaba repulsión e ira en la joven bruja. Calló por unos minutos, con la diestra en su sien; moviéndola frenéticamente para tratar de pensar donde lo había dejado; donde o había perdido. Había ido a la universidad, a comer, a comprar unos libros...

**_-El maldito callejón es mi última opción. ¡Debe de estar ahí!_**

El callejón era frío, el aire gélido se estancaba entre las tres enormes paredes de distintos edificios. Aunque agradecía la falta de viento. La nieve se cernía sobre las tupidas copas de los árboles. El invierno tintaba en la fría ciudad un aire tétrico, despojado de cualquier bonanza que se pudiera acercar.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, recogiendo las solapas del abrigo que llevaba, el cual junto con el pantalón era lo único que se había puesto para combatir el gélido clima. El cabello enmarañado era tema aparte y estaba segura de tener tiempo para aquello luego.

Le tomó un momento notar el sobresalto que llevaba consigo. Era de suma importancia mantener la tranquilidad (mínimamente exterior), ante todo ese asunto. Estaba decidido, mataría a quien se hubiera llevado su Grimorio.

Y no sería una muerte nada digna.

Un leve sonido agudizó cada uno de sus sentidos. Cierta sombra irregular se asomaba. Sintió el miedo recorrer su columna. Pero no iba a dejar que este individuo lo notara.

_**—Calmaos brujita no os lastimaré.**_

Dijo la sombra. Aún no lograba definir si le conocía o no.

_**—Nadie me dice que hacer ¿Quién eres?**_

_**—Tu príncipe ¿Qué no es obvio?**_

Svetlana rodó los ojos.

_**— ¡Idiota! Déjate de juegos y dime ¿Tienes mi libro?**_

El tipo rió.

**_—Um…se podría decir que sí, pero quiero algo a cambio para devolverlo._**

Los problemas se avecinaban. Se podía percibir en el aire. Esa sensación de inquietud ante lo inevitable y la imperiosa necesidad que tenía la naturaleza de demostrarlo. Prueba de ello era esa reunión imprevista que aquel individuo había provocado. No tenía la menor idea de quien era (o qué era). Pero de algo estaba segura:

No era nada bueno.

**_— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_**

Preguntó dudosa.

**_— A ti._**

Svetlana no pudo evitar, levantar una ceja.

_**— Veamos... Eso es ligeramente imposible porque en la vida dejaría que me lleves.**_

_**— Pues veremos.**_

La voz gruesa y tenebrosa resonó como un eco siniestro en el callejón desolado. Un golpe de improviso fue a parar entre las costillas de la bruja, causándole un intenso y punzante dolor.

Casi dejándole sin aliento.

Retomó sus fuerzas, guiada por su instinto de supervivencia y le lanzó un hechizo paralizante: "Ecto Sentra".

El individuo cayó y quedó petrificado sobre el pavimento sucio de la zona, maldiciendo en un idioma desconocido para la bruja. Su libro se hizo visible por una de sus mangas. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y huyó de la escena con un hechizo de teletransportación.

Apareció en su habitación jadeando, temblando como una chiquilla y eso la hizo llenarse de rabia. Odiaba la debilidad. Odiaba que la sacaran de su zona de confort.

Se dejó caer en la cama, con el dolor en su vientre como recordatorio de lo ocurrido. Abrazaba su libro con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella era una simple humana. Una con algunas habilidades, sí; pero nada comparado a otros seres que conocía, como su Arya. Pensar en ella le hizo sonreír llena de temor.

Prefería morir mil veces, antes de que a su pareja le pasara algo.

Pero, si Arya, si la bebé que esperaba estuviesen en peligro;

¿Podría ella, solo como una bruja, defenderlas?

La respuesta era obvia.

Aún luchando por recuperar el aire perdido, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

_**-Ya está decidido. Lo haré cuánto antes...**_

† † † † †

Como la mayoría de las noches, la reciente neófita Madeleine había salido de cacería acompañada por su gemela Arya. Ambas saciaron su sed y luego de eso, se dirigieron al bosquecito que frecuentaban. Ambas como siempre, se acercaron al pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque de un lado al otro.

Maddie se detuvo a un lado y quiso mostrarle a su gemela lo que sabía hacer. La menor respiró hondo y concentrándose, hizo que el agua levitara hasta sus manos, y así le dió forma de esfera.

_**-¿Qué te parece para una puritana?**_

Dijo la neófita con sarcasmo, usando el término que su hermana había usado para referirse a ella.

**_-Nada mal para una niña como tú. Mantenlo ahí Maddie. Quiero probar algo._**

Masculló Arya mientras se acercaba a la esfera que habia formado su hermana, e introdujo su mano en ella. Luego de varios intentos inútiles para tratar de transferir la electricidad de su cuerpo a la masa de agua, se dio por vencida y se alejó para que su hermana pudiera romper la esfera y dejar el agua correr.

**_-¿Eso es todo?_**

Se burló Maddie, logrando que Arya comenzara con una de sus poco habituales rabietas. La mayor de las gemelas dejó de refunfuñar cuando ambas oyeron un disparo a lo lejos.

Segundos después ambas salieron corriendo.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el disparo, se encontraron con un joven.

Un drogadicto, a juzgar por el aroma de su sangre.

Un hombre mayor, despotricaba contra el ya muerto, mientras revisaba los bolsillos del joven. Las gemelas no necesitaron mas que sonreírse y se acercaron al asesino con los colmillos expuestos y los ojos totalmente rojos.

Luego de dejarlo inconsciente del puro susto, lo arrastraron hasta el lago y se dedicaron a devolverle los sentidos y averiguar los efectos que causaban en el humano los dones que les habían sido otorgados con su conversión.

Una Damnati curiosa, era bastante peligrosa.

Dos, eran letales.

Dos Damnati, exactamente iguales, garantizaban darle un nuevo sentido a la palabra diversión...

† † † † †

_**-Si es niño, ¿cómo vas a llamarlo?**_

_**-No lo sé. Todo esto me toma por sorpresa.**_

_**-¡Vamos, amante! ¡Debes tener alguna idea!**_

Ella sonrió. Su lord siempre tan impaciente. Pero, ¿cómo podía esperar tanto de ella? Su cuerpo estaba cambiando pero, mentalmente seguía teniendo 14 años.

_**-Si es niña, quisiera llamarla Allison.**_

Contestó ella con timidez. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. Luego sintió su caricia.

_**-Me encantan tus sonrojos, amante. Me recuerdan que sois mía. Solo mía. Y así será siempre. Yo os he marcado. Os he escogido. Siempre habrás de pertenecerme.**_

La niña llevó su mirada azul hacia él con curiosidad.

_**-Si soy vuestra, ¿por que siempre me tratáis tan mal?**_

Preguntó mostrando su inocencia a flor de piel.

**_-Porque lo que uno ama, uno lo castiga, amante. Jamás lo olvides..._**

Jatziri abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó sentada en su cama. Otra vez había soñado con el. ¡Odiaba a ese maldito y llevaba semanas con él, siguiéndola en sus sueños! Se pasó las manos por su cabeza, intentando separar el sueño de la realidad.

Aquel hombre la había separado de su familia, la había convertido, ¡le había quitado a su hija!

Todos los hombres eran una porquería.

Se había revolcado con miles, solo para borrar las huellas de aquel maldito bastardo arrogante.

Pero sus huellas no se borraban.

Él había despertado su instinto de mujer. Le había hecho la fiera que era.

Deseada por todos.

Una cortesana por la que hasta el mismo Dios pagaría con su edén.

Solo para poseerla.

Pero sin alma.

Se levantó y se dió una ducha. Quería aclarar sus ideas. Estaba perdida en sí misma y aún temblaba.

Temblaba de odio y de deseo.

Hombres así no debían existir.

Tampoco mujeres sumisas que dieran todo por ellos.

Entonces la recordó.

Se arregló salió de su habitación, sin hablarle a nadie.

La hija del diablo se abrió paso entre las catacumbas, ahora de su mansión. Prefería tener a los nuevos cerca, muy cerca de ella. Luego del lavado, los que habían sobrevivido tenían en su mayoría una habitación en la mansión.

Pero había una, que seguía presa, cautiva.

Y Jatziri Burkhalter la quería así.

Ayelet Roth se encontraba en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas. Tenía toda la piel quemada, gracias a los baños de sol a los que era sometida. Estaba vestida con una ropa de adolescente escolar.

El último capricho de Alexander Rusell.

Humillada, se había sometido y había sido obediente en todo. No quería ser violada por aquel enfermo.

No quería ser tocada. No quería ser manchada.

Desde que fue arrancada de los brazos de Sebastien, no había dejado de llover afuera. Pero estaba tan débil, que no podía hacer más.

Sus brazos rodeaban su vientre. Había escuchado de su embarazo. El miedo de perder a su bebé, le hacía pedazos el alma.

El bebé de Sebastien.

Aún herida y hambrienta, la damnati sonrió.

_**-Pienso que Lancelot no os encontraría tan atractiva, si os viera ahora.**_

La voz de la hija del diablo, hizo a Ayelet levantar la vista. Allí estaba ella. Hermosa, vestida de rojo.

Su belleza la humillaba aún más que sus castigos y torturas.

Jatziri la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Al verla así, por un segundo; solo por un segundo, sintió lástima de aquella niña. Ya la había reconocido. Aquella chiquilla fue el éxito hacía unos años como bailarina de ballet. Turner le había deshecho la vida. Lancelot la había marcado.

Y ella, terminaría su sufrimiento.

_**-Mi señor vendrá por mí.**_

Sentenció Ayelet y sintió rabia de que su voz no sonara tan firme como hubiera querido. Jatziri comenzó a reír con burla.

_**-¿En serio creéis que le importáis? ¿Cuantos días lleváis aquí? Yo creé a Lancelot. ¿Realmente pensáis que no ha venido porque no puede? No, querida Gabrielle.**_

Sonrió al llamarla por su nombre artístico y se acercó a ella, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Ayelet. Abrió el canal mental entre ella y Lancelot.

Quería seguir con su castigo.

_**-Solo fuistéis usada y despachada. A Lancelot no le importáis, mi niña. Y odio ser yo quien os diga esto pero, Lancelot fue visto cazando nuevamente, con una nueva Cibum. Se llama Romina, o eso he escuchado. Os he traído fotos, linda.**_

Extendió las fotos más recientes que habían tomado sus investigadores, de Lancelot. Obviamente, aquello era una pesquisa de Lancelot para encontrarla. Pero ella conocía a los Venatores de aquel maldito y sabía que aquella Venator era nueva. En las fotos, se veían demasiado cerca. Demasiado juntitos.

Y sabía que Ayelet vería lo mismo.

La chiquilla tomó las fotos con manos temblorosas, pasándolas una a una. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de sangre.

Sebastien la había olvidado.

Las dejó caer al suelo, ahogado un sollozo. El corazón se le rompía en pedazos. Podía aguantar todo, menos la traición y olvido del hombre que amaba. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar delante de su captora.

_**-Le dije que viniera a rescatarte. Que se enfrentara a mi. Pero dijo que tu jamás fuistéis importante. Que podía mataros y a el le daba igual. Ni siquiera le importa su hijo.**_

Jatziri hablaba, ignorando los gritos y maldiciones de Lancelot en su cabeza. Ella solo le permitía escuchar lo que a ella le convenía. Pero aún así, sus gritos eran música para la hija del diablo.

Todos debían pagar.

_**-Jamás me quiso, ¿verdad?**_

Susurró Ayelet, más para sí misma. Jatziri suspiró.

**_-Los hombres son cerdos, mi niña. Todos._**

Dijo Jatziri con amargura. Ayelet levantó la vista a la madre de los no-vivos. Estaba cansada, hecha trizas.

-Por favor, solo máteme. No soy nada sin él. No me importa nada.

Bajó la vista a las fotos en el suelo. Su Sebastien tenía en brazos a aquella chica. Parecía iban a besarse. Negó con la cabeza.

_**-Lo odio. Odio a Sebastien con todas mis fuerzas.**_

Dijo esta vez, con voz más firme. Jatziri sonrió en las sombras. Sus uñas se extendieron.

**_-Tranquila, niña. Yo os quitaré el sufrimiento. Ya no dolerá mas..._**

† † † † †

_**-Estoy bien, doctor. Tan bien como estaba hace 15 minutos, cuando me llamaste.**_

Rió Brigitte Molyneux al teléfono. Su esposo últimamente estaba más paranoico de lo usual.

_**-Nunca habías viajado sin mi, vida. ¿Qué harás si te da sed? ¡Dios! Debí dejar con alguien a los niños e irme contigo.**_

La joven podía sentir la frustración de Adham al otro lado de la línea. Sonrió con nostalgia. No llevaban 24 horas separados y ella lo extrañaba como enferma.

No solo por su sangre.

Brigitte Molyneux estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo.

Y por eso sabía, que algo iba mal.

_**-Solo voy a evaluar una paciente, vida. A mas tardar en dos días, estaré de vuelta. Tengo mi dosis conmigo y si algo va mal, serás el primero en saberlo. ¿Otra vez las pesadillas?**_

Preguntó utilizando todas sus mañas de psiquiatra. Adham llevaba noches que apenas dormía.

Desde la luna de sangre, tenía pesadillas.

Se levantaba de madrugada sudando frío. La acariciaba como si temiera que no fuera real. Y al despertarla, le hacía el amor con una fuerza inhumana.

No es que ella se quejara de lo último.

**_-Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Con tu familia._**

Aquello era una súplica. Un grito de auxilio. Brigitte se detuvo a un lado del elevador, luego de marcar el botón de llamada. Odiaba no poder ayudar a su esposo con sus miedos. Dejó sus dedos tomar el tabique de su nariz.

_**-El Eternal Phoenix depende de ti, vida. ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Y Andrew?**_

Preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema. Adham, en Rusia, sonrió con el pequeño Andrew en sus brazos. Aquel bebé que había nacido en la sala de urgencias del Eternal, y había perdido a su madre el mismo día. Desde entonces, estaban haciendo los arreglos para adoptarlo.

_**-También te extrañan. Te extrañamos todos, Bri.**_

Prefirió callarse su último descubrimiento hasta que su esposa estuviera de regreso. En las pruebas de ADN requeridas para la adopción, salía que había una malformación genética en el niño.

Había más, que simple sangre Indulgeo.

Pero jamás había visto sangre igual.

_**-Dales un beso de mi parte. Que Sophie haga su tarea y no dejes que Louis vea demasiados dibujos animados. Estaré allá antes de que se den cuenta. Los amo. Te amo Adham. ¡Llegó el elevador! Debo irme. ¡Hasta pronto amor!**_

Dijo la psiquiatra al cortar la llamada. Adham Wayne suspiró mirando el teléfono.

**_-También te amo, Brigitte. También te amo..._**

† † † † †

Ethain Ivanov se movía nervioso de un lado al otro en la habitación del hotel en Alemania donde se hospedaba. Todo había salido tal cual lo había planeado. ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba a Turner y sus arrogancias! El cabrón lo había dejado solo después de que había arriesgado el culo por él.

Y él había perdido su puesto en el Consejo por ayudarle.

¡Maldita fuera él y más aún Jatziri Burkhalter!

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Él había ideado un plan, a prueba de fallas. Buscar unos cuantos Yinnûn para que le sirvieran en sus planes, había sido sencillo.

Pronto, gracias a los humanos que habían abierto el portal al inframundo, los "Principales" encontrarían el camino a casa.

De todos, solo uno le interesaba.

Y si lograba su objetivo, terminaría el reinado de la hija del diablo.

También acabaría el problema de la raza humana y su orgullo absurdo.

Ya el primer sello se había roto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado lo útil que había sido, sacarle copias a aquel antiguo libro en la biblioteca Burkhalter?

Ethain suspiró, llevando a sus labios la copa de sangre que sostenía.

Sobre su cama, aún yacía el cuerpo muerto de la prostituta que había buscado.

Rubia, como ella.

¿Sería cierto que había regresado?

Ya lo averiguaría. Y si era cierto, ella sería la primera en morir.

Y justo después, su hermana...

† † † † †

Sebastien no había dormido ni se había alimentado desde esa noche cuando vió la camioneta sin placa llevarse a Ayelet. Desde entonces, en la zona no había dejado de llover.

Y su casa estaba repleta de venatores.

Mandó a traer hasta el último que había conocido en todos estos siglos.

Muchos hasta se habían convertido para ayudarle más.

Las constantes conexiones temporales con Jatziri sólo lo dejaban peor.

Ya tenía suficiente con sentir cada pequeño dolor, tristeza o miedo que pasaba Ayelet. Se sentía como león enjaulado porque por mas que buscara, no daba con su paradero. Se odiaba por haberla incluido en todo esto. En su vida, donde solo había muerte.

Tenía hasta la inútil policía humana de Moscú buscando por ella. Y esa noche, antes de salir a buscarla con su venator de confianza, Jatziri decidió establecer otra de sus charlas. Él estaba frente a una gran mesa de granito viendo las zonas que aún no habían recorrido.

Y escuchó como ella retorcía la verdad diciendo que él la había olvidado y como tenía otra Cibum. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería sus entrañas en sus manos. No descansaría hasta lograrlo luego de recuperar a Ayelet.

Pero al final de esa charla, donde gritó todo lo que pudo; entendió que las palabras de su enemiga, sólo podían indicar que la iba a matar.

Incluso escucho a Ayelet rogar porque la matara.

Nada le dolió más que ese momento. Saber que le creía a ella sobre él a pesar de todo lo que había dicho y hecho por ella.

Y al inició pensó que solo era Jatziri intentando quebrarlo, pero dejó de sentirla de repente.

No sintió más su presencia o sus sentimientos.

Solo vacío. Como si ya no existiera más.

Entonces Leon esperó. La casa se quedó en completo silencio mientras él esperaba. El reloj de pared marcaba los segundos de una manera muy molesta. Y cuando perdió la cuenta, su cuerpo pasó de curvado sobre la mesa, a completamente derecho.

Fue como si conectaran dos cables pelados de corriente a sus hombros. Tomó la mesa como si no pesara nada y la despegó de sus soportes en el concreto. La mesa voló como un avión de papel por el aire en la habitación de estrategias. Hasta que finalmente impactó contra la pared, llevándose de por medio al reloj y el plasma que estaba empotrado en la esquina superior.

La lluvia siguió con sillas, botellas del bar, un sillón entero y todo lo que había en el lugar. Hasta pedazos de piso. Los pocos Venatores que habían estado ahí esquivaron las cosas y idearon un plan para contenerlo y evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Para cuando Lancelot terminó, el lugar parecía víctima de un huracán.

Estaba por amanecer y sus Venatores seguían ahí en silencio, fuera de la habitación. Todos comprendían lo que era sufrir la pérdida de la única persona que importa en su mundo. Y sabían que él jamás había tenido a nadie cercano.

Cuando Lancelot salió gruñendo y dejando atrás el desastre; dijo solo una frase:

**_-Se ha declarado la guerra._**

Hubieron palabras de aprobación mientras él se encaminaba a limpiarse y alistarse a salir a la caza sin importar que fuera de día.

† † † † †

Las manos de Jatziri aún temblaban cuando llegó a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, solo pudo dar un par de pasos, antes de caer al suelo y abrazarse a sí misma. Un grito, que hizo temblar los cimientos de la mansión, salió de sus labios.

Anabell y Varvara, entraron sin siquiera tocar. Varvara fue presurosa a abrazar a Jatziri. Anabell por el contrario, la rodeaba cuan serpiente.

Como la serpiente que era.

_**-Te odias a ti misma.**_

Fueron sus primeras palabras. Todos en la mansión Burkhalter, sabían lo que la hija del diablo había hecho, cuando cruzó la estancia con sus ropas llenas de sangre.

Jatziri recostó su cabeza del hombro de Varvara. No dejaba de llorar.

**_-¡La has matado, Jatziri Burkhalter! ¡Mataste a una niña que su único error fue amar a un cabrón!_**

Gritó encarándola. Jatziri negó poniéndose en pie. Entrecerró sus ojos y se fue sobre su hermana de forma agresiva. Anabell no dudó en hacerle frente. Total, no podían matarse.

Jatziri la azotó contra una de las paredes, y agarró su cuello queriendo ahorcarla.

Más bien, quería romperle el cuello.

Pero Anabell reía.

**_-Los celos te han cegado._**

Sentenció la rubia. Varvara intentaba halar a Jatziri y alejarla de la Viuda negra, pero la hija del diablo, estaba fuera de si.

**_-No la he matado. ¡La he salvado!_**

Cerró su puño y golpeó justo al lado de la cabeza de Anabell, antes de soltarla y comenzar a caminar alrededor de toda la habitación. Anabell miró con indiferencia el hueco en la pared, dejado por su hermana.

**_-Lancelot le hizo lo mismo que él me hizo a mi. ¿Os imagináis su vida al lado de un enfermo que solo piensa en otra? No. ¡No! Ella no pasaría por eso. No pasará lo que yo pasé. Lancelot jamás amará a nadie. Su odio le supera. No la he matado. La he salvado._**

Repitió y Anabell bajó sus defensas. El creador de ambas, jamás la tocó. Solo la convirtió y desapareció.

Al menos la mayor parte de estos siglos.

Pero Jatziri tuvo otra suerte.

Ella había sido violada por él. Había salido embarazada y él la había separado de su hija, por mas de 5 siglos. Jatziri lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez.

No lo reconocería, pero Anabell lo sabía.

La lógica de Jatziri quizás era errónea, pero era justificada. Era normal que Jatziri comparara a su creador con Lancelot.

Ambos la habían secuestrado y habían puesto en riesgo su vida, y la de sus hijas.

La hija del diablo haló su cabello antes de dejarse caer nuevamente al suelo. ¡Había visto tanto dolor en aquella niña! Sus celos y su odio desaparecieron al instante. Se odiaba por el daño que había hecho, pero solo había librado a la Cibum, de un dolor mayor.

_**-Solo la he salvado...**_

Susurró sin voz. Varvara y Anabell la abrazaron con fuerza. La hija del diablo lloraba con una intensidad que pocas personas habían visto.

El torbellino de emociones que era Jatziri, desequilibraban a Anabell. Odiaba no tener el control. Odiaba no saber definir lo que pasaba. Era como caminar en un laberinto a ciegas, y Anabell odiaba no saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Jatziri no estaba bien. Sus emociones estaban a la deriva. Y eso llevaba a la Viuda Negra a su propio límite. Pero en medio de los gritos desgarradores de la madre de los no-vivos, Anabell tuvo solo una certeza:

Una parte de la hija del diablo, también había muerto en aquellas catacumbas...

† † † † †

_**-Alisson...**_

_**-Alisson...**_

Katherine sentía que la llamaban desde sus sueños. Abrió los ojos de forma pesada. Sentía al Wyrm, su bestia; moviéndose de un lado al otro de su subconsciente.

Ya no estaba en su cama.

No estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de su Venator.

Aquello era otro sitio.

Rascó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, pensando que era uno de sus tantos sueños incoherentes, donde había regresado al limbo; lugar donde había estado cuando fue enterrada viva.

Pero al abrirlos nuevamente, estaba en el mismo lugar.

Era como caminar entre nubes. Había humo por todas partes. El ambiente estaba vestido de rojo. Era raro, volver a estar allí.

El miedo de que Gael la hubiera matado mientras dormía, la hizo encoger su estómago.

Pero a la distancia, habían unas figuras. Solo alcanzaba a ver siluetas. La curiosidad le ganó y, levantándose del suelo acolchonado donde dormía, comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Tres figuras en piedra, estaban frente a ella. Las reconoció al instante. Habían mas de 20 como esas, empotradas en las partes mas altas de la mansión Burkhalter. Ni siquiera sabía porque su madre las había mandado a poner. ¡Eran horribles! Pero a su manera, también hermosas.

Se acercó y acarició una de ellas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca. Parecía iban a morder.

Las criaturas comenzaron a moverse. Katherine dio unos pasos atrás, esperando que el Wyrm saliera en defensa.

Nada ocurrió.

**_-¿Que son ustedes?_**

Preguntó la pelirroja una vez aquellas 3 bestias tomaron vida. Una de ellas, la más grande y tenebrosa, hizo una reverencia hacia Katherine antes de hablar.

**_-Somos gárgolas, lady Alisson. Demonios enviados a proteger a los suyos de lo que está por venir._**

Contestó el ser en latín. Katherine frunció el ceño.

**_-¿Enviados? ¿Demonios?_**

La bestia frente a ella, asintió.

Estamos entre ustedes. Guerra se avecina. Nosotros somos los guardianes del balance. Así como cuidamos las tumbas de sus ancestros. Ya no seremos parte de un mundo paralelo, lady Alisson. Cuando encontremos un cuerpo, nos volveremos a ver.

Katherine quiso decir algo mas, pero sintió como fue arrancada de su visión. Al volver a abrir los ojos, estaba en su cama.

Un presuroso Gael, recorría la habitación vistiéndose a toda prisa.

_**-¡Al fin despertaste! Intenté hacerlo yo, pero parecías de piedra, mujer.**_

Katherine ignoró la ironía en las palabras de su amante.

**_-¿A dónde vas?_**

Preguntó en cambio, mirando confundida como él acomodaba sus armas. Se estremeció al pensar la respuesta.

**_-Lancelot me ha llamado. Hay una emergencia._**

Se acercó a la cama y besó sus labios.

**_-Ha enloquecido, Katherine. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques a la mansión de tu madre. Por favor._**

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Katherine se puso en pie, justo cuando su hombre desapareció por la puerta.

Ella no iba con las advertencias.

Se vistió y salió a la terraza por un cigarrillo.

Entonces vió, a un lado del balcón, una figura conocida.

La gárgola con la que había hablado, estaba hecha piedra a un lado.

Parecía irreal.

Pero no lo era.

Y Katherine lo sabía...

† † † † †

Lancelot estaba armado hasta los dientes cuando se paró en una calle frente a decenas de sus venatores. Los que no habían estado de turno durante la noche fueron llamados cuando el salió de la habitación. Sus ojos brillaban en purpura y sus colmillos estaban extendidos. Todos estaban vestidos como las fuerzas especiales humanas. De negro, con cascos, humanos con chalecos antibalas y todos cargando armas suficientes para acabar con toda la población de Manhattan.

_**- Lancelot. –**_Romina Cortes hablo atrás de él y sintió un toque en su hombro.

Con un gruñido se giro a ella haciéndole frente. La miro con odio porque aquel atrevimiento de ella en el callejón hacia unas noches había servido para que Ayelet creyera que él la engañaba y le tenía ya un repuesto.

Había algo extraño con esa venatore desde que apareció. Había pensado que era fiel a él pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Aquella era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad. ¿Ese supuesto beso que estaban dando? Fue ella tropezando en el callejón y encontrando conveniente apoyarse en él. En ese tiempo Lancelot había estado tan sumido en su tarea de encontrar su Cibum que no le importo aquello y solo la ayudó a pararse de nuevo.

**_-¿Estás seguro que este es el mejor plan a seguir? La chica ya está muerta, y seguirá muerta al anochecer. _**

**_-No te atrevas a decirme que hacer._**

Se inclinó sobre ella dispuesto a terminar con su presencia de una vez pero sabía que eso no ayudaría a nadie. Se giró de nuevo y siguió el camino. Los Venatores que no podían salir al sol irían al solo anochecer. A él lo debilitaba el sol pero en aquel momento no le importaba en absoluto. Estaban recorriendo cada kilómetro de la ciudad que aún no habían revisado.

Tenía cerca de veinte grupos separados por todo el lugar comunicándose cada tantos minutos.

Peinando las zonas como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

La policía humana creía que ellos eran una fuerza extranjera encargada de algún operativo especial contra el terrorismo. Su grupo se dirigía hacía hacia la última locación donde Jatziri había sido vista. El dueño era un tal Dorman, Norman o algo así. Se suponía que luego del secuestro, ella se había quedado ahí.

Miró sobre su hombro el grupo de más de cincuenta Venatores antes de tirar la puerta. Entraron moviéndose al unísono apuntando con sus rifles pero al menos en el recibidor no había nadie. En minutos recorrieron cada ladrillo del lugar y cuando un Venatores llegó con algo en su mano él se tensó. Ese olor, era de Ayelet.

_**-Lo encontré en las catacumbas.**_

Lancelot tomó el trozo de tela en su mano. Tenía motas de sangre, él sabía que era parte de la falda del vestido que ella había usado cuando se la llevaron. Cerró su puño alrededor de la tela. No sabía cómo rayos iba a seguir así. Gael se retiró dándole espacio luego de entregarle aquello. Había venido tan pronto se le llamó. Sabía que su vida colgaba de un hilo. Algo le decía que ese humano sabía más de lo que decía.

Cuando la tropa se retiraba del lugar Lancelot sintió que lo seguían. Había sentido eso desde ese día cazando en el bar. Pero esta vez no lo ignoro. Se paró fuera de la casa viendo cada ventana. Sus ojos captaron un leve movimiento de una cortina moviéndose en el tercer piso. Y no dudó en actuar. Saltó sin problema alguno a la cornisa del primer piso agarrando el borde con sus manos y trepo el resto del camino hacía la ventana.

Rompió el vidrio y entró en la habitación que estaba completamente vacía. Una sombra se movio y el lanzó sus poderes en esa dirección. Caminó hacia el pasillo fuera del lugar y vio al no-vivo. Sus ojos eran purpura y su cabello rizado. Traía un traje elegante y tensaba el mentón. Estaba completamente aprisionado por sus sombras.

_**-Ella te envió a seguirme.**_

Escupió la frase mientras se colocaba frente a el. Lo soltó con sus sombras pero antes que pudiera dar un paso, lo tenía tumbado en el suelo.

**_-¿Dónde esta?_**

Sacó su daga y apuntó a los ojos del maldito Stulti.

**_-Nunca podrías llegar ahí. Es una fortaleza._**

Lancelot lo sujetó por la barbilla al punto de que casi quiebra su cuello. Acercó más la daga.

_**-¿Donde esta?**_

_**-Tu chica, murió en un calabozo. Jatziri hizo que la sacaran al sol y en todo este tiempo no bebió ni una gota de sangre. Dicen que quién la cuida, se divertía cumpliendo sus fantasías con ella.**_

El Stulti parecía satisfecho de poder quebrar aún más, el cerebro de Lancelot.

Lancelot tiró de su cabeza hasta que la separó de su cuello. Sacó sus ojos en segundos derramando sangre por todos lados. No podía hacer un trabajo limpio. La odiaba, y odiaba todos sus súbditos. Cuando el maldito murió Lancelot tuvo la conciencia de sacarle el móvil. Ahí podría extraer direcciones y llegar a Jatziri.

No descansaría hasta cobrárselas una a una...

† † † † †

Brigitte se sentó en el consultorio que le habían dado para que atendiera a la paciente. Mientras, tomó el expediente de la joven, leyéndolo con interés. En el hospital General de Filadelfia habían excelentes psiquiatras. Aún se sorprendía, de que la hubieran llamado para atender aquel caso exclusivamente.

Aunque Brenda Sodelberg era una jovencita bastante traumada, por motivos desconocidos. Un caso fascinante.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la chica.

Realmente estaba en otro mundo.

La sentó frente al escritorio y salió en silencio.

Brigitte la miró unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie y rodear el escritorio para intentar establecer algún contacto con ella.

_**-Hola Brenda. Soy la doctora Molyneux y...**_

La chica la miró y le sonrió. Brigitte olvidó lo que iba a decir.

**_-Y es una de ellos. La he visto venir. Nadie está a salvo, Brigitte. Dile a la hija del diablo, que venga._**

Y así como habló, volvió a desconectarse. Brigitte se sorprendió, ya que no había dicho su nombre. Acarició el cabello de la chica mientras tomaba su móvil.

Adham tenía que saber aquello.

Jatziri Burkhalter también.

Aunque ella no entendiera nada.

Cuando Adham contestó, Brigitte comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido.

Mientras en la distancia escuchaba a Brenda cantar.

Un cántico raro, hecho en voz muy baja.

_ "Y las leyendas antiguas hablan, _

_de fuerzas superiores, fuerzas oscuras._

_Su prisión será abierta, la paz derrotada._

_Serán al fin, levantadas de sus tumbas._

_Estarán en búsqueda de una justicia retorcida. _

_Aliados serán divididos. Enemigos lucharán hombro a hombro. _

_Infierno y Tierra uno serán, trayendo millones de agonías. _

_Escapar no es opción. Escapar sería de tontos._

_Y un profeta inocente, será quién muestre lo que ha de ocurrir. Será llamado loco y tratado como tal. _

_Excluido por gritar cosas, que nadie quiere oír. _

_Pero de sus labios, solo saldrá verdad._

_Los sellos irán abriendo, la suerte habrá de ser echada._

_Uno a uno vendrán a la tierra, dejando sabor a muerte._

_Hasta que el Apocalipsis real, culmine la encrucijada _

_Entre la bestia, el mártir, la víbora, el demonio, el maldito y el inocente."_

Brigitte Molyneux comenzó a temblar, de pies a cabeza...

† † † † †


	9. Belli inferendi

† Belli inferendi †

Todo el peso de lo pasado hacía poco, caía en Sebastien León. Sobre sus hombros. Sentía sus demonios llevándose pedazos suyos. Por eso desde la tarde en que salió de su mansión, no volvió. Había perdido cierta noción del tiempo mientras seguía una pista. El tiempo pasaba corriendo mientras planeaba que hacer. Cuando no, pasaba tortuosamente cada segundo.

Pero había recordado que aún tenía una arma para usar. No sabía que hora era, solo que no había sol. La sección de Venatores no-vivos estaba de ronda, damnatis, intellexit y un par de stultis que le debían favores, seguían en su turno. El se quedó en la guarida donde se refugiaba un par de horas diarias y mandó a llamar el a's que tenía bajo la maga. La noche iba a ser interesante.

No esperaba que aquello viniera fácil. Esperaba mentiras, excusas, distracciones.

Pero sonrió ansioso cuando el Venator humano entró. Su típico porte de prepotencia le precedía. Lancelot se levantó de su lugar y rodeo el escritorio con la palma extendida para saludar.

_**-Buenas noches, Gael. Gracias por atender al llamado. Sabes que no lo haría si no fuera necesario.  
**_  
Cuando Gael salió de su casa, pensó que era buena idea no decirle nada a Katherine. Tomó una de sus armas y la guardó de manera estratégica en su ropa, antes de salir. No creyó que fuera a necesitar algo de peso para una simple reunión.  
Besó la frente de su mujer y sin hacer más movimientos salió.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado por su cabeza, mientras conducía hacia su guarida. ¿Para qué demonios lo quería a esas horas?  
El llegar hasta aquel lugar con Lancelot, le ponía mal. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y una parte de él quería descubrirlo, mientras que otra quería volver e ignorar todo. El lugar parecía estar solamente ocupado por su jefe. Ninguna otra persona estaba dentro. Eran solo ellos dos.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza ante el saludo y se quedó callado, solamente escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca ajena. Algo dentro de él sabía que ese favor no era nada bueno.

_**-Necesito un favor tuyo. Sé que has estado trabajando en una información. Lo cual me alegra y sé que llegaste a concertarla. Te pido que la uses. Necesito que mates a la vampiresa que has estado siguiendo. Una de nombre Katherine...  
**_  
Lancelot hizo una pausa, fingiendo que intentaba recordar

_**-Wayne. Katherine Wayne.  
**_  
El cuerpo del Stulti había quedado con el cuerpo de espaldas al humano. Su mano izquierda descansaba en el escritorio mientras él le hacía frente a la chimenea encendida.

El descontrol del Venator le llegó a su olfato y se sintió como una ola de energía pegando contra su espalda. Su cuerpo inconscientemente se preparó para la batalla.

Sus músculos se tensaron bajo la ropa de combate. Incluso sonreía mientras lo miraba sobre su hombro por el rabillo del ojo.

Al escuchar el nombre de Katherine de manera automática, Gael apretó la mandíbula y sintió que su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar.

Iba a gritar a arrojar cosas e inclusive a sacar su arma y vaciarla sobre el cuerpo del hombre, pero no lo hizo. Tomó un respiro y se comenzó a calmar en silencio, por unos segundos.

_**-Yo voy a matarla pero cuando lo crea conveniente. Ella tiene asunto pendientes conmigo. Es mi presa y yo sabré cuando cazarla.  
**_  
Comentó tratando de sonar algo indiferente. Ocultando lo furioso que en verdad estaba.

Lancelot asintió ante lo esperado. Se movió con lentitud y seguridad por la habitación. Aun que Gael luchaba por ocultar la molestia en su voz, él pudo notarla. Tan clara como el agua en su tono de arrogancia. Para alguien tan familiarizado con el enojo era plenamente reconocible. Él usaría ese odio a su favor.

_**-Puedo comprender eso. Créeme que sí, lo respeto. Pero, odio los peros. Lo que ha pasado es poco convencional. Y aunque sé que es tu presa, necesito que ayudes a los tuyos. Han matado inocentes, de la manera más vil. Y ya no puedo seguir soportándolo. Porque puede que seas el próximo inocente en caer.  
**_  
Lancelot tomó del escritorio el abre cartas y lo hizo destellar a la luz de la chimenea y jugando en sus manos con el artefacto de manera burlesca. Totalmente contradictorio, ante la seriedad con la que hablaba.

A cada pasó que Lancelot se acercaba Gael deseaba con todas sus fuerza golpearlo y dejar que las balas llenaran por completo su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando sintió que el cuerpo ajeno estaba cada vez más cerca de él. Una falsa y arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Gael. Sus ojos estaban puesto sobre él, en todo lo que hacía.  
**_  
-¿Recuerdas a esa venatore morena que me desafíó? Era nueva, no recuerdo su nombre pero era inocente. Y encontraron su cuerpo drenado esta mañana a las afueras de esta propiedad. Inocente como tu familia, tu esposa, tu hijo, Gael. ¿O no lo recuerdas? Eso le pasa a todos los que no trabajan juntos. Se pierden en su codicia, la cual comprendo mejor que nadie, y actúan de manera imprudente logrando que esos mismos demonios que protegen, los maten.  
_**  
Lancelot negó pesadamente en medio de su discurso. Lógicamente, él había matado aquella Venator, y Gael lo sabía. Lo que sonaba como una real angustia, era una amenaza. Clavó el abre cartas en un adorno sobre una repisa. La hoja quedo tambaleándose sobre su base. Deslizo sus manos en su pantalón frente a él.

_**-Y nosotros, necesitamos actuar ahora. Esperar solo nos hace perder más inocentes. Pudiéndolo evitar. Si no podemos confiar en alguien ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?  
**_  
El Venator pasó ambas manos sobre su cabello y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que le dolieron pero aquello no le importó ni un solo segundo. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a mencionarlos? Gael estaba mucho más que enfadado y aquello aunque deseara ocultarlo, no podía hacerlo más. Era un maldito bastardo y descarado. Gael no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de Lancelot. Si iban a jugar Gael movería sus cartas de la mejor manera.

_**-Jamás se puede confiar en alguien Lancelot. Jamás... Si tu hiciste lo que quisiste con tu presa ¿Por qué yo no haría lo que quiera con la mía?  
**_  
Se alejó un par de pasos. Se recargó en la pared más cercana sin dejar de observarlo. No le importaba que mencionara a aquella Venator, no le importó que aquello fuera una amenaza. Porque detrás de cada palabra iba impresa una amenaza de muerte, si el no hacía lo que el hombre deseaba. Gael podía morir pero jamás, jamás iba a traicionar a Katherine.

Parecía un gallo de pelea, para Lancelot, buscando molestarlo al acercarse y hablar así. Cosa que a él no le afectaba. Los nervios de ambos hacían crujir la violencia en el ambiente. Por la manera en que Gael apretaba su mano derecha asumía tenia una arma. Como no-vivo tendría que tener una extrema puntería, suerte y factor sorpresa para matarlo con una arma que se esconde así de fácil. El decía que no se debía confiar en nadie.

Pero Gael mismo venia confiado ante él sin real armamento encima.

Como fuera, la resistencia ante ir por la mocosa de Jatziri, le comprobó lo que él ya sabía.

Pobre Venator, pensó para él.

Supo que su alejamiento no era una rendición sino un desafió. Lancelot cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho porque su mano empezaba a buscar una arma y no. No era inteligente hacer aquello. Matarlo no le traería mas beneficio que el aumento de la ira de la bestia con la que este humano estaba.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no lo usaría. Porque iba a usarlo para lastimarla, distraerla, debilitarla. Se balanceó sobre sus talones hacía atrás. Y miró el abrecartas que usó para acribillar el adorno sobre la chimenea.  
_**  
-Sí es así, entonces requeriré tu ayuda en otra cosa. Necesito que vayas a Bosnia y Herzegovina. Hay un no-vivo de nombre Edward Turner, necesito pistas de él. Necesitamos. Esta fuera de control creando tantos como puede y matando otro buen numero de humanos.**_

Ademas había sido el bastardo por que el que se habían llevado a Ayelet. Pero aquel Venator no necesitaba saber mas de lo necesario. Lejos de su bestia, ésta quedaba inestable. El viaje era muy largo. Y Lancelot no tuvo que decir que pasaría si no se iba. Sabia donde estaba su casa, podía cortar todos sus recursos económicos y convencer a la policía de seguirlo por toda Europa.  
_**  
-Puedes retirarte. Era todo lo que tenía que decirte. Y para que sepas, lo que hice con mi presa fue siempre pensando en el beneficio de la asociación nuestra. Uno del equipo te llevará directamente al aeropuerto, a mi avión privado. Te dejé un pasaporte y dinero con el. Debe estar esperándote afuera.**_

Hizo un gesto con la mano. Mientras lo miraba se imaginaba las mil formas de matar al humano. Pero no se movió para hacer nada cuando éste partió de su despacho.

Gael sabía que esto no era más que una excusa para alejarlo de Katherine. El solo pensarla en peligro por Lancelot, le hacía arder la sangre.  
Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Quizás le daba tiempo al menos para enviarle algún mensaje. Pero ver a su compañero frente a el, esperándolo; le hizo saber que ni para eso tendría tiempo.

El terror de pensar a Katherine en peligro lo heló por unos instantes, mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución.  
Pero sabía que no tenía ninguna...

† † † † †

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Moscu y la luna apenas alumbraba a la oculta no-viva, que se encontraba a propósito en las ramas de un viejo árbol. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados, por lo que prestaba atención a todo su entorno.

Logró escuchar que algo o alguien pasó cerca de ella demasiado rápido como para poder verla, Maddie abrió los ojos y sonrió divertida. Salió de su escondite, moviéndose entre árboles habilidosamente. Segundos después, perdió el rastro.

¡Que irónico un cazador perdiendo la presa!

De repente un gruñido sonó detrás de ella.

Ahora ella era la presa, y su hermana Arya la cazadora.  
_**  
-Esta vez perdiste hermanita.**_

Dijo la mayor de las Elyrion sonriendo triunfal.

Esto era una especie de juego entre hermanas. "El gato y el ratón". Pero todo era con un fin: debían entrenar sus sentidos, habilidades y sin poderes.  
Ambas se bajaron de sus alturas y se mudaron a un sector a campo abierto.

Maddie tomó las manos de su gemela quedándose mirandola a los ojos un poco dudosa. Ella suspiró.  
_**  
-Arya me voy.**_

Ella dudó, frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y la miró. Negó y volvió a mirarla.  
_**  
-¡¿COMO?! ¿PORQUE? ¿A DONDE Y CON QUIEN?**_

Ante la reacción de su hermana Maddie rie un poco divertida.  
**_  
-¿Recuerdas la vieja casa de campo? Conseguí un entrenador. La guerra nos pisa los talones y no quiero ser la carga de nadie. Solo sera una semana. No puedo pedirte que me acompañes porque tu deber esta con tu hija y el consejo. Pero visítame y ponme a prueba._**

Arya quiso oponerse pero la determinación en los ojos de Maddie, la hizo desistir. Solo la abrazó fuertemente.  
_**  
-Jamás serías una carga. Pero te dejo ir. Si me necesitas, estaré a tu lado en un minuto, niña.  
**_  
Maddie asintió sin soltar su abrazo. No sabía qué pasaría en la guerra. Pero sí sabía que Arya tendría más oportunidades de sobrevivir, sin tener que preocuparse por ella.

Siempre serían una, dividida en dos. Pero Arya estaba haciendo su vida.

Y era el momento de que ella, hiciera la suya...

† † † † †

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban a las ocho de la mañana anunciando que en una hora la misa iba a empezar. Se escuchaban en todo el pequeño pueblo donde estaba la familia Sodelberg. Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Marcus.  
_**  
-¡Levántate Marcus! Debemos ir a misa a rezar por tu hermana.**_

La voz firme pero cansada de su madre hizo que éste, con un gruñido de protesta, arrastrara sus pies fuera de la cama. Se dió una ducha rápida y luego de su dosis de droga; se vistió sencillo. Jeans y camisa manga larga para que en la Iglesia no lo molestaran por los tatuajes. Al salir comió lo que su madre tenía para él.

Juntos, pocos minutos después, iban caminando por la calle principal del pueblo hacia la capilla.  
_**  
- ¡Marcus! ¿Dónde vas?  
**_  
Clare Desire apareció saltando por la calle de piedra. Miró sonriendo a los padres de Marcus que la vieron con desapruebo.  
_**  
-Mis padres quieren que vaya a la Iglesia. Ya sabes, por mi hermana. Quieren ver si rezándole a un muerto, ella se cura. Si no nos escuchó antes y ni la protegió de caer enferma, no creo que ahora nos escuche.  
**_  
Clare palmeó el hombro de Marcus que sonaba abatido. Sí que le seguía preocupando su hermana. Sus amigos se fueron sumando uno a uno hasta estar consolidado el mismo grupo que fueron al cementerio esa noche. Todos se apoyaban en lo que fuera.

Al menos en apariencia.

Le hacían bromas a Marcus por ir obligado, para hacerlo sentir mejor. Su madre los miró con reprobación, cuando pasaron por la puerta principal de la Iglesia. El padre daba la bienvenida a todos sonriendo y vestido de blanco. El grupo lo ignoró. Siguieron hasta una de las bancas bien adelante.  
_  
"- Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,  
__sanctificétur nomen Tuum,  
__adveniat Regnum Tuum,  
__fiat volúntas tua,  
__sicut in caelo et in terra.  
__Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie,  
__et dimitte nobis débita nostra,  
__sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris;  
__et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo."  
_  
El sacerdote empezó con aquella letanía ancestral, llamada misa. Los chicos molestaban a la gente tirando pequeños trozos de papel. Se aguantaban risas como podían mientras Mirtha imitaba al que dirigía la misa. Cuando el sacristán se acercó con la bolsa para la limosna, Ethain echó en ella una caja de chicles que tenía. El grupo se carcajeaba en mudo. Para los Yinnûn, estar en una iglesia no era más que una comedia.

Se burlaban de la manera en que la religión hablaba de los demonios.

Pretendían estar quedándose dormidos al final de la misa, cuando la mamá de Marcus le pegó en la nuca molesta y le dió un discreto codazo en las costillas. Marcus levantó su cabeza divertido y dirigió adelante a la vista.

En el alta estaba el sacerdote haciendo una especie de ceremonia. Pero a Marcus se le borró la sonrisa. Él vió la cruz donde estaba el Cristo.

O debería ser el cristo.

Pero no era él. Su cabello blanco con hembras multicolor le dijeron quien era. ¿Pero sus ojos? Estaban verdes y su hermana estaba cubierta en sangre. En la misma posición que él había visto a ese Cristo todos estos años atrás. Pronto el aire de la iglesia se tornó frio como la muerte.

Todos hablaron a coro mientras él se quedaba petrificado viendo la imagen. Buscaba ayuda con sus ojos encontrando solo al sacerdote viéndolo fijamente mientras su ritual procedía.  
**_  
- In nomine Patris.  
_**  
El sacerdote llevó arriba su mano junto con los demás creyentes.  
_**  
-Et Filii.  
**_  
Se golpeó su pecho.  
_**  
-Et Spiritus Sancti, Amen.  
**_  
Su puño iba del hombro izquierdo al derecho ahora creando así una cruz en el aire.

Marcus no podía creer que no se dieran cuenta de que su hermana estaba ahí. Soltó un grito ahogado haciendo que todos se voltearan a él. Pero en ese parpadeo su hermana ya no estaba. Era el Cristo tallado sobre la cruz.  
_**  
-¿Marcus que demonios te pasa?  
**_  
Ante el regaño de su padre él se estremeció.

Sus amigos le dieron una palmada. Toda la congregación se levantaba y emprendían fuera su camino hablando bajo sonando como el murmullo de un panal de abejas. Marcus aún no tenía habla, mientras los sacaban de la iglesia. Justo con un pie afuera decidió llamar a su hermana. Una capa fría de sudor lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Nadie le contestó el teléfono.

_**-¡Oye, Marcus! ¿Que te pasó allá adentro?  
**_  
Preguntó Luna, despeinándole el cabello.

Marcus negó varias veces, y guardó su móvil en un bolsillo de sus jeans.  
**_  
-Nada. No pasó nada._**

Refunfuñó y se alejó del grupo, acercándose a sus padres.

Los Yinnûn se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una sonrisa, totalmente diabólica...

† † † † †

De nuevo, Alexia Collingwood llegaba tarde a la universidad. Se había quedado a dormir en casa de Adam, el chico que la hacía olvidar hasta que era una asesina en toda regla; y ahora ambos iban con retraso. A él le daba igual, pero a ella no. No quería que sus profesores se enojaran o no la dejaran pasar. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Dejó que él se fuera a su clase y ella caminó hacia la suya. Llamó a la puerta y salió la profesora que, con cara de no haber tenido una noche buena en siglos; le anunció que llegaba dos minutos tarde, que la clase había comenzado y no iba a dejar que la interrumpiera. Después de eso, cerró la puerta y dejó a la muchacha asombrada.

Luego de maldecir a la vieja en todos los idiomas que conocía e inventar varios nuevos, prefirió alejarse de allí.

Aburrida, ya que no había nadie por los pasillos, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de alrededor del Campus. Entró a una tienda, compró un par de chocolatinas y salió.

Tal mala era su suerte, que alguien le tapó la boca para que no gritara y la llevó a una calle que había doblando la esquina, la cual no se veía a simple vista.  
Cuando al fin liberó la boca de Alexia, ella se dio cuenta de que no era un atracador normal y que su oponente además parecía tener hambre. Rió, lo que dejó al no-vivo extrañado. Aprovechó ese momento y, concentrándose el aquel ser y en la fuerza que ella tenía, logró hacerle un Ouchi gari, movimiento que aprendió en judo. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre él. Cuando se aseguró de que no podía tocarle o hacerle daño alguno, acercó su cuello a la boca del no-vivo. Éste jadeó como animal hambriento, intentando morderla.  
_**  
-No querido. Mi sangre es mía.  
**_  
Sonrió de costado, divertida por la situación. Pero el chupasangre, de un momento a otro, tomó ventaja y logró soltar sus manos. "¡Joder!" Pensó ella, intentando zafarse del agarre. Aquel ya se había convertido en un juego aburrido y no iba a arriesgarse. Pelearon un poco más, hasta que en el ágil movimiento que Lancelot le enseñó semanas atrás, logró explotarle los ojos, con su lápiz. Lástima, era su favorito.

Dejó que se pudriera y se puso en pie, bajando las mangas de su chaqueta para que no se notaran los arañazos que aquel bastardo le había hecho.  
Miró su reloj y caminó de vuelta a clases, comiendo la chocolatina que había comprado antes y agradeciendo haber tenido algo de acción de ese tipo. Estaba sorprendida de haber sido atacada en pleno día. Luego de pensarlo, se dió cuenta de que no podía ser casualidad.

Antes de entrar a su clase, le envió un texto a su jefe. No. Aquello era raro y era mejor que todos estuvieran sobre aviso...

† † † † †

_**-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Fortis.  
**_  
Susurró Katherine al salir a la terraza de su apartamento. Fortis, dentro del cuerpo de Alexei, admiraba la ciudad desde otra perspectiva. Era mucho lo que se había perdido, siendo de piedra durante el día.

Luego de hablarle a Katherine en sueños, solo fue cuestión de tiempo y varios susurros para lograr que aquel joven bohemio y deseoso de aprender mas de lo oculto, ofreciera su cuerpo a la imponente gárgola. Luego lo demás fue ir a su protegida.

Afortunadamente, Katherine veía su verdadera forma.

En cuclillas sobre el borde de la barandilla, apenas volteó su rostro hacia su protegida. No era necesario. Podía sentir su angustia.  
**_  
-Huele a muerte, lady Alisson.  
_**  
Contestó en un susurro y Katherine se abrazó a sí misma. Las pesadillas eran tan fuertes que por más que Fortis había tratado de controlarlas; siempre regresaban.

Para colmo de males, Gael estaba extraño y distante.

Incluso se había ido sin despedirse.

Katherine se acercó a su gárgola y miró hacia abajo. Desde el piso 38 de su edificio, los humanos abajo parecían hormigas.

Fortis quería consolarle de alguna manera. La única que encontró, fue callando lo que él, en su inmensa sabiduría, había visto ya.  
**_  
-Sea lo que sea, milady; usted estará segura.  
_**  
Intentó tranquilizarla. Katherine lo miró e intentó sonreír.  
**_  
-Lo sé amigo mío. Lo sé.  
_**  
Luego de contestarle, regresó su vista a la nada.

No era su bienestar, lo que le preocupaba...

† † † † †

Jatziri Burkhalter se movía de un lado al otro en su habitación, esperando a sus invitadas. Había intentado por todos los medios de persuadirlas, pero había sido imposible.

Unos toques tímidos en su puerta, la hicieron detener sus pasos.  
**_  
-Está abierto._**

Arya abrió tímidamente la puerta y al encontrarse con la mirada amatista de a quién veía como su madre, sonrió y entró, con Svetlana de la mano. Luego de saludarse afectuosamente, Jatziri hizo su último intento.  
_**  
-¿Estáis seguras de esto? No habrá vuelta de hoja, mis niñas.**_

Svetlana y Arya se miraron entre sí. Arya no escondía su preocupación. Svetlana por su parte, sonreía.  
_**  
-Arya acaba de dar a luz. Tengo una familia que cuidar, mi señora. No dejaré que vuelvan a atacarme.**_

Arya se estremeció al recordar como su pareja, había sido atacada días atrás. Aún se sentía culpable por ello.  
**_  
-Yo solo quiero que mi bruja sea feliz. Y si esto la hace feliz; yo la apoyo, mi señora._**

La hija del diablo asintió sin debatir. Entendía ambos puntos de vista. Besó las frentes de ambas y, tomando la mano de la rubia; la llevó a su cama y la hizo acostarse.

Acarició su cabello, dándole la opción de retractarse. Pero Svetlana estaba convencida.  
**_  
-Será doloroso, mi niña. Mi sangre es la más pura, así como mi veneno._**

Le advirtió Burkhalter y Arya abrió la boca para objetar. Pero Svetlana le sonrió ampliamente, y la pelinegra guardó silencio.  
**_  
-Te amo..._**

Susurró Svetlana a su mujer, cuando vió los colmillos de la hija del diablo extenderse. Jatziri se acercó a su cuello, obligando a la rubia arquearse. Y antes de que el grito de Arya se escuchara, Burkhalter enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de su pareja.

Jatziri no probó una gota de sangre de Svetlana. Los Stultis como ella, eran la única raza que podía decidir el destino del convertido en sus manos.  
Si drenaba su sangre antes de que el veneno llegara a su corazón, Svetlana renacería como una Damnati.

Y Burkhalter no quería eso.

Aún así, existía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de la bruja, no resistiera el veneno. De ser así, sería una Intellexit.

Si lo aceptaba, despertaría como una Stulti.

La hija del diablo dejó su veneno salir de sus colmillos casi al instante de haberla mordido. Cuando supo que era suficiente para convertirla y no matarla, retiró su boca del cuello de la rubia.

Svetlana se sentía morir. Se quemaba. Sentía lenguas de fuego recorrer su cuerpo y envolverla. Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, para no gritar.

No quería asustar a Arya.

Pero era tanto el dolor, que su frágil cuerpo, que instintivamente luchaba contra los brazos de la muerte; perdió la batalla, quedando inconsciente.  
Arya se sentía morir. Escuchar los latidos del corazón de la mujer que amaba, ir disminuyendo en ritmo, era como si volviera a morir. Caminaba de un lado al otro, halaba su cabello. Buscaba el aire que hacía años, no necesitaba para vivir.

Jatziri, tranquilamente, envió a llamar un Cibum y se sirvió un trago. Habían pasado 4 siglos desde la última vez que convirtió a alguien.  
Justo cuando se hizo cargo del Consejo.

Pero amaba a aquellas dos jóvenes, como si fuesen sus hijas.

Por eso no se había negado.

Ya tendría tiempo para pelear con sus demonios.

Arya miró a su señora buscando palabras de aliento, cuando el corazón de Svetlana, dejó de latir.  
_**  
-Habladle, mi niña. El camino al infierno es oscuro y confuso. Hacedla regresar a ti.**_

Dijo la madre de los no-vivos, luego de tomar su trago.

Arya se puso de rodillas junto a su mujer y le acarició el cabello, acercándose a su oído.  
**_  
-Nena.. vuelve conmigo por favor. Sigue mi voz. No te rindas Svetlana, no puedes dejarme sola. Vuelve conmigo, quiero formar una familia contigo, comenzar de nuevo. Regresa a mi._**

Susurró con la voz quebrada en llanto. Svetlana la escuchaba y quería llegar a ella.

Pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado.

Arya miró a Jatziri sin esconder su miedo. Burkhalter, dejó a un lado su copa y se acercó a la cama.

Eran pocos los no-vivos con el poder de abrir el infierno.

Jatziri Burkhalter, era la única, que quedaba con vida, para hacerlo.  
**_  
-Abre los ojos, Svetlana. ¡Ahora!_**

Su voz de mando fue una orden para la neófita. Abrió los ojos al instante y le sonrió a Arya tan pronto la vió.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la sed la invadió.

Su garganta ardía.

El Cibum de Jatziri entró en la habitación después de pedir permiso y en una orden muda de la hija del diablo, se acercó a la cama y con una navaja, abrió su muñeca.

Svetlana se relamió los labios tan pronto olió la sangre y Arya salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Su autocontrol no era aún tan bueno.

Jatziri hizo a su nueva hija sentarse en la cama y se sentó a su lado. La rubia mordió el brazo del Cibum y comenzó a alimentarse. Sus ojos, entre el azul y el púrpura, se cerraron de puro placer.

Pero Jatziri la detuvo poco después, para que no matara a su sirviente.

Hablaron un poco. Rieron cuando Svetlana se vió a sí misma por primera vez. Luego Arya se les unió, y Jatziri les dió privacidad.  
Pronto su nueva hija tendría sed nuevamente.

La curiosidad de saber si sería sed de vivos o de no-vivos; definiría el futuro de su nueva cría.

Ya tendrían tiempo de averiguarlo.  
**_  
-Milady, el doctor Wayne la espera en la biblioteca._**

Anunció Karoline, al encontrarse a medio pasillo.

Jatziri solo asintió, cambiando la dirección de sus pasos.

Adham jamás iba a verla sin anunciarse.

Esto solo significaba problemas...

† † † † †

Otro día en aquel cochino lugar que tanto detestaba. JJ Bauldelaire se creía la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que vivía tan infeliz como se podía. El bar Damnati no era un lugar que fuera tomado en cuenta por la calidad de su música, razón más que suficiente para justificar porque la gente se sorprendía tanto al oír de él. Se movía como un simpático fantasmilla, entre los cientos de no-vivos que iban a ahí, exactamente a morder cuanto cuello encontraban. Tanto su jefe como cualquier otro, se alimentaban constantemente con poca tolerancia a la fatiga mientras él asqueado por el ambiente de sangre, sexo y sudor, se mantenía alimentándose de patéticas palomas de plaza.  
**_  
-Vamos, muchacho, despierta.  
_**  
Uno de sus ayudantes técnicos golpeó la mesa de sonido con fuerza, sacándolo de aquel pequeño y personal mundo en el que solía meterse varias veces al día. Era día de pruebas, un ritual de completa rutina para verificar que todo funcionaba tal y como debía. Tomó el par de micrófonos que le tendía el hombre, dejándolos sobre las consolas con cuidado. Durante la hora y media de revisión pudo notar como la mirada de su compañero se dirigía repetidas veces a una de las bailarinas del lugar. Un par de ellas que por el momento seguían teniendo su corazón latiendo, habían podido ser salvadas por JJ. El Intellexit incluso después de estar rodeado gran parte del día, sabía como mantenerse alejado de aquella tentación que provocaba la sangre humana.

Una vez todo hubo terminado, giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse para poder terminar su día libre de la mejor forma. Su mirada recorría el lugar con atención mientras tomaba sus cosas; arrugó la nariz al ver como una pobre chica era mordida por uno de sus clientes más frecuentes.

La mandíbula del muchacho se apretó con fuerza. La escena se le hacía parte de algún filme realista y sexualmente explotado sobre lo que eran los vampiros.  
Luego se preguntaban porque odiaba tanto ser un no-vivo.

Odiaba como algunos usaban a los humanos. Odiaba como jugaban para obtener lo que querían. Odiaba todo eso. Pero si había algo que odiaba con su vida, era el hecho de disfrutar increíblemente la sangre.

Aquella sangre que era como la cerveza más fría, el porro más gordito o el humano más jugoso.

Negó dando la vuelta y tomó unas cajas de cables que no necesitaría, para bajarlas al sótano. Al llegar allí, las cajas casi se caen en sus pies, al encontrarse con una escena macabra.

Calypso Krueger descansaba en su ataúd. Tan hermosa como misteriosa, apenas JJ había entablado conversación con aquella damnati, desde que llegó a trabajar allí.

Algo en ella, le causaba escalofríos.

Puso las cajas a un lado sin mirar mucho a la muerta-viva que parecía estar dormida. Sin embargo su voz lo detuvo, cuando iba de salida.  
_**  
-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?  
**_  
Esa era Calypso. Directa como una bala. JJ no se volteó al contestar.  
**_  
-No.  
_**  
Calypso abrió los ojos, mas no se movió. Solo dejó su mirada rubí, desplazarse por el techo del sótano.  
_**  
-Moriremos pronto.  
**_  
Sentenció la vietnamita y JJ suspiró lentamente.

Ella sentía lo mismo que había sentido él.

Parecía que todos lo habían sentido.  
_**  
-No sin luchar primero.  
**_  
Dijo con seguridad, antes de salir y dejarla sola.

Calypso se sentó en su ataúd, mirando el espacio por el que aquel chico había salido.  
**_  
-Tienes cojones muchacho.  
_**  
Susurró al vacío que el dejó.  
_**  
-Espero que sobrevivas.  
**_  
Para Calypso, Lancelot era el menor de sus problemas.

Sentía que había algo mas.

Aunque no sabía que...

† † † † †

Atardecía en Moscú, cuando el vuelo de Brigitte Molyneux, pisó tierra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Moscú-Sheremétievo. Tranquilizar a Brenda durante el vuelo, había sido un reto para la doctora. Pero luego de sedarla, Brenda había dormido casi todo el vuelo.  
**_  
-Hemos llegado, linda._**

La movió suavemente y Brenda abrió los ojos algo confundida.

Buscaron sus maletas y salieron a la calle. Allí Adham las esperaba. Brenda dió varios pasos hacia atrás al tener frente a ella, un no-vivo en toda regla. Brigitte apretó levemente su mano, para darle confianza.  
_**  
-Mi esposo es un buen hombre, Brenda. Confía en mi.**_

Brenda suspiró y se dejó llevar. Notaba el gesto fruncido de Adham. Pero no era por ella. Podía sentirlo.

Al llegar frente a el, Brigitte saltó a sus brazos y Adham recibió su peso, mientras se liberaba del peso de su ausencia.

Brenda los miraba. Aquellos seres no eran como los que se habían llevado a su hermano.

Pero no dejaban de ser demonios.  
**_  
-Es un placer conocerte, Brenda. Jatziri te espera._**

Saludó el doctor Wayne, abriendo la puerta posterior de su auto. Brenda enfocó su mirada en el, y sus ojos dejaron de ser azules, para verse verdes.  
**_  
-Lleva la muerte sobre su cabeza, Adham Wayne. Antes del amanecer, vestirá de negro._**

Y así mismo, se desvaneció.

Adham la tomó en brazos y Brigitte le ayudó a acomodarla en el auto.

Nadie dijo nada, en las 4 horas siguientes; camino a la mansión Burkhalter...

† † † † †

_"De todos los males, la muerte es el único que realmente no tiene solución."_

El mensaje había sido mandado y había sido entregado. El pobre Venator al que mandó con el claro mensaje, cumplió su deber.

Lo supo cuando no regresó.

Por eso Lancelot no tenía cargo de conciencia esa noche.

Estaba acuclillado con muchos Venatores, fuera de aquella propiedad. Los no-vivos andaban descontrolados. Tenían miedo de la guerra que se venía. Guerra que empezaba allí y en aquel instante.

Incluso uno de los de su línea había sido atacado en un lugar público a plena luz del día.

No, él no se sentía culpable por ello.

Había aplazado lo inevitable por muchos siglos. Pero sabía que ahora hacía lo correcto para terminar de una sola vez con todos los no-vivos. No podía, por más que le gustara, solo seguir atacando a las pobres ratas sin cola que huían en la noche para conseguir sobrevivir.

Debía ir tras los peces gordos.

Los grandes.

Igual o más antiguos que él.

Esos que tenían decenas de humanos en su sótano, dispuestos a abrir sus venas para ellos en cualquier momento.  
_**  
-Se están moviendo de habitación.**_

Dijo el no-vivo Venator que miraba por los binoculares.  
_**  
-Espera, aún no. **_

Alguien gruñó, pero nadie protestó. La tensión y adrenalina era palpable entre ellos. Inclusive en él. La ira alimentaba su calma de manera contradictoria.

Quizás debía lamentar que Gael, su mejor hombre; no estuviera allí.

Pero después de probar su falta de lealtad, lo mejor había sido mandarlo lejos.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por un idiota que había caído en el hechizo de una bruja.

Bruja a la que él mataría esa noche.  
**_  
-Están sentados._**

Hubo una pausa. Pudo sentir cada par de ojos clavados en su nuca y la luna llegó a su máximo punto en ese momento. La luna siempre les daba fuerzas. No como la luna roja, pero les alimentaba de alguna manera.

Entonces dió la orden con la mano. Se movieron como el agua, en todas direcciones pero como un solo cuerpo. Los pasos cruzando la grama sonaban apenas para él.

Los guardias de la entrada no pudieron hacer nada ante el número de ellos. Fueron silenciados rápidamente y dejados a morir a un lado. Se sabían la distribución de la casa de memoria al llevar los últimos días estudiando cada imagen y cada plano conseguido.

Lancelot había obtenido toda la información necesaria antes de mandar el . Fue en lo que se esforzó desde el primer día. Consiguió toda la información de Damián Kuznetsov. Sus contactos le dijeron que él había aparecido. Eso solo quería decir que Jatziri estaba trayendo todos sus aliados a Moscú. El anuncio de la guerra, la propia mansión de ella estaba en máxima alerta en todo momento. Por eso él no los atacaba en aquel lugar.

Les hizo creer que aquel lugar era seguro, que no estaba siendo vigilado.

Era también una fortaleza pero penetrable. Se erigía varios metros sobre una colina en las afueras de la cuidad. Más de 70 manzanas cercadas de terreno. Y la casa en medio del bosque. Una vez pasaron la puerta principal de, todo dentro todo moderno, estilo minimista Pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta eso una vez pasaron el vest comenzaron a subir subían por las escaleras.

Damián estaba feliz de tener su casa llena. Lo hacía sentir menos muerto, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Lo más que lamentaba, era que la hija del Diablo, no estuviera allí.

Anabell, Selene y Katherine, acompañada de su gárgola, hablaban de los pasos a seguir. Luego de que aquel pobre bastardo se apareciera con aquella declaración de guerra por parte de Lancelot, todos pensaron que Jse iría por seguridad huiría a un lugar seguro.

Sin embargo, ella dijo que no correría. Que habían causas de fuerza mayor, que la mantenían en Moscú.

Por eso aceptaron ir a la mansión de Damián. Al ser su ubicación desconocida, estarían libres de espías. Establecerían un plan de ataque.

Katherine fue la única en notar, como Alexei se tensó.

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Las alarmas se encendieron y los ruidos de pelea empezaron a subir como un cántico.

La guerra había comenzado...

† † † † †

El poco aire que había en sus pulmones escapó de sus labios rojizos cuando por décima vez, cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. La mente de Corinne Liborion, estaba hecha un revoltijo por los puñetazos que había recibido en el rostro.

Al abrir los ojos una mano se encontraba extendida hacia ella, quién la miró recelosa.  
_**  
-Anda levántate. Tienes que prestar mas atención. Si esto fuera una lucha por tu vida estarías muerta, otra vez.**_

Murmuró con vos irritada, levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella y la soltó yendo al otro lado de la habitación. De no ser porque le estaba prestando atención, la hubiera golpeado con una botella en la cabeza.

_**-Tienes potencial pero no lo usas ni la mitad. Te he visto entrenar con Jeremy. Ustedes dos son una dupla perfecta e incluso podría decir que hasta se leen la mente.**_

Al escucharlo nombrar a su hermano, torció los labios en una mueca, mas guardó silencio. Su mirada se posó en la de el, destapo la botella y bebió el liquido de un trago antes de lanzar la botella hasta el cesto de basura al otro lado de la habitación. Andrés, su viejo amigo, debió ser policía en otra vida.  
**_  
–Lo que me intriga es saber porque me pediste que entrenara contigo si tienes a tu hermano ¿Donde esta el?_**

Corinne gruñó.  
**_  
-Creí que esto era un entrenamiento, no una especie de interrogatorio._**

Comentó fríamente haciendo caso omiso a su cuestionamiento. Caminó al centro de la sala, para continuar entrenando. Andrés la estudio con la mirada. Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero si la presionaba no lograría que le contara. Así que suspiró cansinamente, dejando la botella sin abrir sobre la mesa.  
_**  
–Sabes que pocas veces he tenido que estar peleando. Me había mantenido al margen de toda esta guerra de poder. Me dediqué a ayudar a los. **__**Indulgeo. Era buena en ello.  
**_  
Murmuró colocándose en posición de defensa, atenta a los movimientos de Andrés, que dió un paso mas cerca de ella, tanteándola.

Corinne no retrocedió un solo centímetro.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Andrés, antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Un gruñido de frustración escapó de Corinne.

**_–¿Es en serio? Debes estar bromeando...  
_**  
Comenzó a pelearle al vacío.  
**_  
–Tienes que estar preparada. Vivimos en un mundo cambiante. No solo te expones al peligro que representa si un Venator te ataca, sino que otro no-vivo lo haga también._**

Se escuchó la voz de Andrés retumbando por toda la habitación, mas no podía ubicar con precisión de donde provenía.

_**–Sabes que pocas veces he usado mis habilidades.  
**_  
Comentó Corinne buscando algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, cuando captó un reflejo en una ventana. Dejó que la atrapara, colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella, quien en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano y la torció en una llave. Cuando su amigo/rival se inclinó gracias a la inercia, su pierna izquierda hizo camino hasta chocar contra la nariz de Andrés, solo unos segundos antes de que lograra soltarse y protegerse el rostro

Aún aturdido continuaron peleando. Lanzó un par de puñetazos contra ella errando por poco. En cambio los de Corinne dieron justo donde ella quería: en el rostro ya ensangrentado de Andrés.

Cada golpe iba impregnado de ira y frustración.  
**_  
–¡Basta ya ustedes dos!_**

Gritó una voz desde la entrada, cuando las puertas chocaron contra la pared al ser abiertas con brusquedad de par en par. Corinne se volvió unos segundos observando a Dhestiny Wayne, cruzada de brazos con el semblante molesto.

Pero aquella distracción la aprovechó Andrés, quien lanzó un puñetazo contra ella. La rubia pensó que había esquivado el golpe, pero este hizo un círculo completo, estrellando el codo derecho en el centro de la mejilla de Corinne. La rubia cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

_**-¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella!**_

Gruñó Dhestiny, empujando a Andrés que se acercaba a la rubia semi-inconsciente en el suelo. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al sentir que él reía. Tomó la mano de Corinne para ayudarla a levantarse y arrojó una toalla a su rostro para limpiar la sangre que escurría por su labio.

_**–Lo siento Corinne no quise lastimarte…**_

Esta vez Corinne no dudó en tomar su mano y adolorida, se levantó del suelo, pasándose la toalla por su boca.

_**-Lo se, Andrés. Además, esta hermosa mujer, te habría pateado el culo.**_

Quiso reír, pero su rostro dolía. Dhestiny la abrazó cuidadosamente.

Andrés no podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos se fueron directamente al bastón que la recién llegada, mantenía en su mano.

**_-¿Eres...?_**

**_-¿Ciega? Sí. Y esa es solo una de mis virtudes, guapo._**

Bromeó Dhestiny, golpeando con su bastón la rodilla de Andrés, que juraba que su mandíbula había caído al suelo.

La guerra unía a viejos amigos.

Y también unía a desconocidos con un mismo propósito...

† † † † †

Li Lian Jie se paseaba por el imponente Zhuozheng Yuan, admirando la belleza de dicho jardín.

Quién lo viera en la distancia, pensaría que meditaba.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.  
_**  
-Addu.**_

La voz de Farnok, o Zhang Shui, como su era conocido en esa vida, distrajo al demonio de la vista. Asintió como saludo a él y a Kortnos, o Sūn Gang.

Los hombres se acercaron, saludando con una reverencia; antes de que los dos últimos, acompañaran a Addu en su caminata. Los tres, con las manos en sus espaldas.  
_**  
-Los rumores cada vez son mas fuertes.**_

Comenzó Kortnos, interrumpiendo el silencio entre los 3 seres. Addu asintió, sin dejar de caminar.  
**_  
-Por eso los he reunido. Los Yinnûn abrieron varios portales en la luna de sangre. Algo me dice que esto se pondrá interesante._**

Sonrió de lado, respirando profundo el aire limpio del jardín. Desde que fue encerrado en su primera prisión humana, lugares así, eran de los pocos que disfrutaba de ese maldito mundo.

De eso habían pasado más siglos de los que podía contar.

Demonios expulsados por querer sacar a Lucifer de su trono.

Condenados a pasar el resto de la eternidad, encerrados en humanos.

¿Había algo más denigrante que eso?  
_**  
-¿Abrieron algún portal importante?**_

Preguntó Farnok con visible curiosidad. Todos los Malum corio puros, llevaban siglos, intentando abrir un portal que les llevara de vuelta al inframundo. Muchos, como ellos, llevaban siglos reencarnando de cuerpo en cuerpo, de prisión en prisión; esperando una oportunidad.

_**-Pronto estarán libres, colegas. Y cuando todos lo estén, no tendremos que regresar. El infierno será aquí.**_

Los 3 hombres sonrieron ante las palabras de Addu. Definitivamente, se pondrían interesantes las cosas.

_**-¿Que haremos? Si nos haz llamado, es porque tienes un plan.**_

Dedujo Kortnos y su líder asintió.

_**-Recorramos todo el oriente. Busquemos desde los nuestros, hasta sus generaciones. Es tiempo de informarles quiénes son. Ahora somos un ejército digno hasta de hacer temblar a quién llamábamos padre. Y por los no-vivos, no hay que preocuparnos. Los mataremos y ya. En caso de que no terminen matándose entre ellos. **_

Addu tomó un durazno en flor y lo llevó a su nariz. Luego lo dejó en la palma de su mano, y lo exprimió con sus dedos.

Varios demonios habían sido liberados. Algo buscaban y aunque el no supiera qué, no le importaba. Solo quería una oportunidad más, para arrebatar el trono del infierno de una vez.

Los lobos saldrían de cacería...

† † † † †

Era mas de media noche cuando los Wayne-Molyneux llegaron a la mansión Burkhalter. Hacía mas de una hora que Brenda había despertado de su desmayo. Aún no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

O más bien, lo que le estaba pasando.

Trataba de encontrar respuestas, admirando el paisaje del frío Moscú. Jamás había salido de Estados Unidos.

Saber que su familia la había dejado ir tan fácil, la llenaba de tristeza.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar en su mente. Luego dejó de hacerlo, cuando el dolor parecía partirle en dos el cráneo.  
_**  
-Aquí es.  
**_  
Brigitte le habló, volteando su cuerpo para verla. Brenda abrió los ojos como platos al estar frente a un castillo.

Aquello no era una simple mansión.  
**_  
-El castillo de la Reina Roja._**

Susurró, mas el matrimonio la escuchó perfectamente.

Bajaron del auto y luego de saludar a Karoline, pasaron a la biblioteca.

Jatziri recogía los juguetes de Scarlett del suelo. A pesar de la servidumbre, ella disfrutaba de esas pequeñas responsabilidades de ser mamá. Al escuchar la puerta, caminó a recibir a sus invitados.

Desde la visita de Adham, había estado algo nerviosa. Le preocupaba el bienestar mental de aquella civil, igual o más que el mensaje que tenía que darle. Saludó a Adham y a su esposa. Mas se mantuvo estática, por la reacción de Brenda.

La humana la miraba, pero no con miedo. La miraba con orgullo. Ése orgullo, con el que se mira a un hijo. La hija del diablo se estremeció.  
**_  
-He esperado mucho para conocerte, Jatziri Burkhalter._**

No fue el saludo lo que impresionó a la madre de los no-vivos. Tampoco la familiaridad con la que la trataba.

Lo que casi la hizo caer, fue que la saludó en latín.

**_-El placer es mío, Sin nombre._**

Saludó la pelirroja de la misma forma. Sabía que no le hablaba a la niña, sino a quien habitaba en su interior. Luego, les invitó a sentarse.

No había porque hablar de tonterías.

Así que la hija del diablo, fue al grano.

**_-Decid lo que tengáis que decir, mensajero._**

Brenda la miró con sus ojos verdes y asintió con su cabeza.

**_-Seis son los candados que mantienen a la bestia cautiva en su prisión. Cuatro han sido abiertos. El Apocalipsis se aproxima, hija de la luz. Y no habrá batalla, como la que ha de venir._**

Jatziri la miró algo confundida. Probablemente el mensajero hablaba de la guerra con Lancelot pero, ¿Quién era la bestia encerrada? El mensajero continuó.

**_-El Alfa está por ser liberado, Jatziri, descendiente de Lucifer. Y si eso ocurre, nadie estará a salvo._**

Suspiró y sus ojos se fueron en blanco. Entonces el espíritu salió de ella.

Aunque Brenda sabía que regresaría.

Comenzó a temblar entre sollozos secos. Ya no era miedo lo que sentía. Solo sentía una enorme tristeza. La desolación la abrazaba.

Jatziri no dudó en ponerse en pie, rodear el escritorio y abrazar a la niña. Aquella era un alma inocente, que no tenía ni idea de la maldición que llevaba dentro de sí.

Brenda abrazó a la madre de los no-vivos, con todas sus fuerzas.

_**-Lo lamento, señora...**_

Susurró al oído de la hija del Diablo.

Jatziri no entendía porque la tristeza de Brenda.

Hasta que vino el primer golpe.

La soltó, cuando sintió que sus brazos dejaban de responder.

Jamás, en 600 años, sintió algo así.

Negó caminando hacia atrás. Adham quiso sostenerla pero no pudo.

Vino el segundo golpe, haciéndola caer al suelo sin aire.

Brenda se levantó, llorando con mas fuerza.

Por algún motivo, ambas sentían lo mismo.

El tercer golpe, Jatziri lo sintió en su cerebro.

También lo sintió en el alma que decía no tener.

Gritó el nombre de Anabell de forma desgarradora.

Se partió en pedazos, al sentir a su hermana morir.

Jadeó buscando aire, mientras su alfombra persa se teñía de rojo.

La hija del Diablo, lloraba sangre.

Brenda misma la abrazó, repitiendo que lo sentía.

Ese era uno de los golpes mas bajos y certeros que podía recibir.

Ignis, la gárgola de Jatziri, se materializó frente a ella. También había sentido lo ocurrido.

Gruñó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, al igual que su frente. Sus alas extendidas sobre el suelo.

La gárgola estaba de luto.

**_-Fortis ha regresado con lady Alisson, mi señora. Está mal herida.  
_**  
Habló mentalmente con la hija del Diablo quien dejó al instante a un lado, el luto por su hermana muerta.**_  
_**

Ya la lloraría, y por mucho tiempo.

Brenda la soltó al sentirle temblar de rabia contenida. Brigitte y Adham, igual de preocupados, acercaron a Brenda a ellos.

_"Antes del amanecer, vestirá de negro."  
_

Adham recordó las palabras de Brenda o el mensajero; cuando la vió por primera vez.

La muerte de Anabell, era demasiado importante para los no-vivos.

Para Jatziri, era desastroso.

Sintió pena de ella, cuando la vió correr fuera de la biblioteca.

Y sin dudarlo, la siguió.

_**-Pero, ¿que habrá pasado?**_

Preguntó Brigitte en voz baja, sosteniendo a Brenda en sus brazos. No dejaba de llorar.

_**-La víbora y el maldito, han muerto...**_

† † † † †

Markov Fedyenka iba en la patrulla con su compañero humano en la zona que se les asignó para recorrer. Casi media noche. Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Era una zona de malditos ricachones.

Los ladrones más peligrosos de ahí, estaban dentro de esas mansiones, durmiendo en camas de oro.  
Pero como un regalo, sonó la radio policial. Él no estaba conduciendo así que la recibió al primer llamado.  
_**  
-Patrulla 7390 tenemos informado que están patrullando los barrios altos.  
**__**  
-Roger, central.  
**__**  
-Tenemos un posible 10-45 C. Nos llamaron por ruidos en la zona de la casa 38 15.  
**__**  
-Copiado, vamos para allá.  
**_  
Markov alistó el arma en su mano al sacarla del cinturón. Su compañero giraba para la dirección de la casa. Iban a 60 kilómetros por eso de a poco y pudo ver la casa.

Estaba incompleta, le faltaba una sección, las ventanas estaban estalladas.

Los policías se bajaron. Su compañero abrió la puerta principal.  
**_  
-¿Hay alguien aquí? Somos de la policía nacional de Moscú.  
_**  
Markov pateó lo que parecía una bolsa de plástico quemada.

Avanzaron por los vidrios rotos y demás. Las paredes tenían un estampado interesante. Como si una enorme bola de pintura roja hubiera sido explotada. Salpicaduras por todos lados de sangre. Más de esos restos de aparente plástico quemado.

Otras patrullas fueron llegando a medida ellos inspeccionaba. Era terrorífico estar ahí.

La muerte estaba en todos los rincones.

Pero no había nada para probarlo.

El lugar se llenó de personas, policías, investigadores, prensa, vecinos mirones.

Sí. Hasta los ricos eran curiosos.

Y ninguno de ellos sabía que pasaba, excepto él.

Markov lo supo tan pronto vió el primer resto de aparente plástico quemado.

El olor era de putrefacción como un cuerpo descompuesto por días. A los humanos les daba asco, a él, terror. Porque esto era lo que quedaba cuando matabas un vampiro, fuera el clan del no-vivo.

Markov supo que debía hacer. Marcar aquel número que tuvo desde su conversión y que esperaba jamás usar. El Consejo. La idea le daba terror. Nunca conoció muchos no-vivos, pero las historias que decían del Consejo era suficiente para quitarle el sueño.

Decían que eran demonios capaces de ir y venir del infierno, despiadados. No había que mentirles. No había mas explicación que a que la masacre ocurrida allí fuera de poder, entre ellos. Y si de esto era capaz el consejo, habría que cuidarse.

Y si no había sido el Consejo, era mejor mudarse a la luna, antes de que el Consejo, devolviera el golpe...

† † † † †

Jatziri casi voló por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Katherine. No se permitió pensar en nada que no fuera el estado de su hija.  
Al abrir la puerta, vió a Fortis, ocupando su humano, sentado frente a la cama de Katherine. Le tomaba la mano a su protegida, cubierta solo por una sábana.  
Katherine parecía dormir.

Pero sus moretones y golpes, demostraban lo contrario.

Jatziri se quedó helada, sin acercarse a su hija. La rabia la consumía.

Adham pasó por su lado y se acercó a Katherine. Su dominio de emociones al ser doctor, era lo único que evitaba que gritara y comenzara a maldecir.

Fortis miró al doctor y gruñó bajo, hasta que lo reconoció. Entonces se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, dándoles privacidad.

_**-¿Que pasó?**_

Apenas los oídos humanos donde estaba atrapado pudieron entender las palabras de la hija del Diablo. Su mandíbula estaba tan apretada, que casi no podía hablar.  
_**  
-Fue Lancelot, lady Jatziri. Los mató a todos. Katherine sobrevivió gracias al Wyrm. Lo lamento. No di lo mejor de mi.**_

Jatziri no lo miró y no porque estuviera molesta con el, sino por todos los sentimientos que recorrían su interior.  
_**  
-Mi señora. Siento mucho la pérdida de su hermana. Pero ahora usted también debe encargarse de las llaves del mundo de los muertos. Su fuerza espiritual, será imparable.**_

Susurró la gárgola con cautela. Jatziri pareció despertar de un sueño. Parpadeó varias veces, quizás asimilando las palabras de su amigo Fortis.  
**_  
-Solo me importa Alisson ahora. Ya pensaré en los rangos luego, amigo mío. También hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, pero será después._**

Quizás la gárgola sabía algo del prisionero de quién había hablado el mensajero.

Adham salió de la habitación con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. La miró lleno de impotencia.

Adham siempre había amado y fomentado la paz.

Pero aquel enfermo, se había metido con quien amaba como su hija.

La paz al carajo.  
_**  
-Tiene todas las costillas rotas. También se fracturó una pierna y su brazo derecho en varias partes. Pero está bien. Ya está sanando y despertará pronto. ¿Por que Gael no le avisó del ataque?**_

Excelente pregunta. Pensó Fortis mirando la interacción entre los no-vivos.  
_**  
-Estoy segura de que no lo supo. Lancelot no es tonto. Tiene que haber olfateado a mi hija en el. Quizás incluso ya está también muerto.**_

El Venator de su hija, jamás sería santo de la devoción de la hija del diablo. Pero hasta ella tenía que reconocer, el amor que le tenía a su hija. Jamás la habría puesto en peligro.  
_**  
-Quiero muerto a ese cabrón, Jatziri. Casi mata a Katherine.**_

Jatziri iba entrando a la habitación de Katherine, cuando Adham habló. Sabía que hablaba de Lancelot.  
_**  
-Quiere cobrarse la muerte de su Cibum, Adham. Y, ¿sabéis algo? Le daré la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por el demonio de Aizele Borgia, que le daré la oportunidad.**_

Sonrió sombría, y entró a la habitación de su hija.  
**_  
-¿Siempre es así de fuerte?_**

Preguntó para sí mismo. Había olvidado que la gárgola aún estaba a su lado.  
_**  
-Éso es lo más débil, que verás a Jatziri Burkhalter. Daré el anuncio a todas las gárgolas aliadas. Ella no dejará pared vertical en Moscú, hasta que lo encuentre.**_

Y con eso, se desvaneció el humano que mantenía su cuerpo.

Adham asintió en acuerdo con Fortis. Burkhalter sería imparable ahora.

Dos demonios habían sido liberados.

Aunque Wayne aún se preguntaba, ¿quién era el tercero?

Algo le decía que esto sería solo un juego de niños, comparado con lo que se les venía encima.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia su mujer, sacó el teléfono para llamar a sus hijos.

Los quería a su lado.

Luego llamaría al Eternal, para activar la clave de catástrofe natural.

Parecía irónico, pero algo le decía, que sería necesario...

† † † † †

Sakura aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de vivir en la casa de su creador. Pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de aquel lugar. Hacía turnos dobles, todo para no enfrentar su realidad. Sabía que llegaría el día que tendría que darle la cara, enfrentando, todos sus problemas.

Pero no se sentía preparada para ese día.

Adrik su creador le permitía que tuviera a su Cibum para que no se sintiera sola.

Era diez de mayo, el día de su cumpleaños como humana, no como no-viva. El Dr. Wayne insistió en darle el día libre pero ella se negó rotundamente a faltar al trabajo, solo aceptó salir un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Para Sakura era un día normal como otros. Para ella no tenia significado alguno, ya que no era humana y no lo seria nunca más.

Adrik insistió que unos de sus guardias la escoltara a cualquier lugar que fuera. Se negó totalmente, eso no iba con ella. Al llegar a la mansión pensó que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos, pero no había nada más que hacer. Su Cibum la recibió con gran entusiasmo felicitándola por su cumpleaños.  
De pronto todos los empleados estaban en fila felicitándola diciéndole que pasara al gran salón.

Fue llevada ahí y lo encontró lleno de "Sakuras", de donde venia su nombre. Hermosas flores de cerezo Japonés. Al final se encontraba su creador. Ella sonrió por el lindo gesto.

A pesar de estar molesta con él, apreciaba las buenas intenciones.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba él, sonriéndole amablemente.  
_**  
-Arigato gozaimasu. Por tomarte la molestia de hacer algo para mí, te lo agradezco Adrik.**_

Llamarlo por su nombre aún era algo extraño. Vió en sus ojos amor, compasión, que de verdad la apreciaba. Quizás no fue algo egoísta de su parte. Solo intentó darle una vida diferente.

Mucho más que una simple vida mortal.  
**_  
-No agradezcas Sakura, lo hago porque quiero. Aunque no hablemos frecuentemente sé que aún estas dolida. Acepto toda mi culpa y aunque me tardé muchos años en buscarte, espero tener una eternidad para recomenzar ese tiempo perdido._**

Acarició con dulzura su mejilla mirándole cariñosamente. Allí comprendió porque el destino le había guardado esto. Por que no busco a nadie más. Su destino estaba con él, ahora ya lo sabía. Se acercó dándole un corto abrazo, que fue respondido como si eso fuese lo que él hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo.  
Se entendieron perfectamente contando sus historias e hazañas. Las de él eran bastantes, comparadas con las suyas. Eran el complemento perfecto.  
Subieron a su habitación. Adrik se estaba quitando su corbata mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, preguntó:  
**_  
-Adrik, ¿porque me escogiste a mi? Esa noche, solo me hiciste tuya. Me convertiste y saliste corriendo prácticamente. Te tardaste tanto en buscarme. ¿Sabes? Tuve que lidiármelas sola para calmar mi sed y actuar como todos los demás._**

Aquello no era un reproche. Solo quería entenderlo.  
_**  
-Te escogí a ti porque eres hermosa. Me enamoré desde el primer instante que te vi en aquella tarima actuando. Con tu danza de abanicos parecías un ángel caído del cielo. Hice todo por comprar tu misuage. Mi intención no era convertirte, pero no pude resistirme al momento de hacerlo. Cuando lo hice, me vi como un monstruo. No pude con la culpa. Huí, sabía que no me perdonarías y estaba en lo cierto. Cuando me decidí ir a buscarte, por años no te encontré en ninguna parte. Un día te vi en una revista como modelo, así fue que pude dar contigo. Te seguía el paso, a cada país que ibas, pero aun tenia medio de acercarme. Tu sacas ese lado que no quiero que nadie sepa que existe, me controlas, hermosa.**_

La enfermera sabía que estaba siendo sincero con ella. Se notaba en sus ojos. Era cierto, había estado ocultándose todo este tiempo lejos de él. Aunque sabía que no podía huir por siempre, así que en un punto dejo de hacerlo.

Dejó que el destino llegara a ella.  
_**  
-Puedo ser muy escurridiza, pero me encontraste. Aquí me tienes. Fue difícil comprender tus razones. Pero te comprendo, sé que todo cometemos errores. No te culpo, lo importante es enmendar esos errores.**_

Sakura hablaba con toda sinceridad. Aunque sabía lo difícil que sería para ambos, dejar el pasado atrás.  
_**  
-Gracias por tu comprensión. Por eso me enamoré de ti. Eres una mujer con un alma pura y amable. Un ser digno de admirar. Mi hermosa Sakura.**_

Besó su frente. Se ducharon por separado y a la hora de dormir, se acurrucó en su pecho, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Era la madrugada, cuando un ruido extremo los despertó. Era como si hubiera una guerra sucediendo fuera de la casa. Adrik se levantó, colocándose una camisa para cubrirse y le pidió que no se moviera por nada del mundo de esa habitación.

Sakura se levantó de la cama asustada, para ver por los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Unas sombras cubrían el frente de la casa. Se avecinaba lo que tanto había escuchado de los demás no-vivos; la guerra.

Una guerra que nada tenía que ver con Jatziri o con Lancelot.

Los muertos venían a cobrar cuentas con los de la tierra.

Habían alrededor de cinco sombras esparcidas por los jardines en la entrada. Justamente donde se encontrada Adrik.

Preparado para enfrentarlos en el campo de batalla.

Ella no podía quedarse allí, viendo como lo derrotaban. Jamás había visto esas sombras en lo que llevaba de convertida. En segundos estaba vestida y bajando rápidamente a la entrada junto a Adrik. A su lado, JUNTOS, enfrentarían esta batalla.

Compartían un mismo poder, pero era inútil. No eran personas. ¡Eran sombras! No los destruirían. En ese momento una de las sombras comenzó hablar.  
_**  
-El infierno se ha desatado aquí en la tierra. Los no-vivos tendrán cuentas que ajustar a los que les deben. A todos los que alguna vez mataron, pagaran. Los clanes se verán derrotados. El miedo se esparcirá, por cada esquina de la tierra. Y los humanos también, pagaran por sus errores. Alianzas se destruirán, parejas sufrirán, familias se verán afectadas por el sufrimiento. El fin de los días se acerca… Sepan quiénes son sus amigos y sus enemigos. Nadie se escapará de esta guerra. Muertes incontables habrán. Solo es una advertencia…. Díganle a su líder, que distintas fuerzas se medirán, para saber quien gobernará este mundo.**_

Las sombras hablaban como un solo cuerpo.

Como si hubiesen tenido siglos para preparar aquella coreografía.

Justo en ese momento, las sombras desaparecieron. Ni Adrik o mucho menos Sakura, comprendían muchas cosas.

No eran miembros del Consejo, no tenían un alto rango. ¿Por qué los habían buscado?

Eran los mensajeros para esta guerra que se avecinaba. El lazo entre ellos, también sería fortalecido y lucharían hombro a hombro. Ahora mas juntos que nunca. Algo le decía a Sakura que toda esta sed de venganza de Lancelot, era la oportunidad perfecta para un enemigo real, de permitir que una raza se destruyera y dividiera a sí misma.

Así tendrían menos a quienes destruir.

Se dieron un abrazo corto, luego tomo el celular para avisarle del mensaje a su Sra. Jatziri. La guerra, la VERDADERA guerra, estaba próxima.….


	10. Virtus sanguinis

† Virtus sanguinis †

Antes del amanecer, ya se había corrido la voz por todo Moscú, de la muerte de la hermana de Jatziri. Para el medio día, cada no-vivo en el mundo sabía que estaba delante de una guerra inminente, que haría ver la primera y segunda guerra mundial, como un juego de niños.

Jatziri no se había despegado de la cama de Katherine. Aún dormía, por los fuertes sedantes, pero al menos las marcas de la pelea, iban desapareciendo ante los ojos de la hija del diablo. Todos habían intentado sacarla de allí, recordándole sus ocupaciones.

Por primera vez, el Consejo le importaba poco.

**_-Si la hubiera perdido..._**

Susurró a Fortis, quién tampoco se había apartado de allí. Aún tenía la culpa impresa en las facciones de su humano. Él también suspiró, mirando a su protegida.

**_-Lo lamento._**

La gárgola sentía que había fallado a su deber. La rabia corría su espíritu.

**_-No fue vuestra culpa, amigo mío._**

Jatziri desvió la vista del rostro apacible de Katherine, para mirarle. Tocaron a la puerta y Jatziri se levantó a ver quién les interrumpía. Con Fortis, había sido imposible casi para todos, estar cerca de Katherine. Su instinto estaba a flor de piel, y la hija del diablo lo entendía.

Ella estaba igual.

Al abrir la puerta, estaba Adham, con los análisis de sangre hechos a su hija.

_**-Tienes que ver esto.**_

Jatziri cerró la puerta tras de sí...

† † † † †

Markov Fedyenka sentía que estaba viviendo el peor día de su vida. Había llamado al número que lo comunicaba directamente al Consejo. Aún cuando no conocía a Jatziri Burkhalter, sí que conocía hasta donde llegaba su poder. Se decía que trabajaba para el gobierno, aunque nadie sabía para cual. Tenía los aliados mas poderosos.

Tanto así, que la "escena del crimen" en aquella mansión en ruinas, fue limpiada tan rápido como un tornado arrasa con una ciudad.

Temblaba llenando el informe. ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido para provocarla? Aquellos muertos no habían sido no-vivos al azar. Tenían que ser gente importante para Burkhalter, sino, no habrían sido tan rápidos para buscar aquellos restos. Su cabeza casi le dolía intentando entender. Él no era tan antiguo, pero no recordaba siquiera haber visto expedientes de algo así, jamás.

_**-Y esto apenas comienza.**_

Fedyenka levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su compañero. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

**_-¿Perdón?_**

**_-¡La noche amigo! ¡La noche apenas comienza!_**

Resopló el hombre, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio.

Ah si. También les habían borrado la memoria a los civiles que estuvieron allí.

Asintió a su compañero sin decir nada más.

Apenas comenzaba, de eso no habían dudas.

Y algo le decía, que nada acabaría bien...

† † † † †

Alexei Leblanc se había empeñado en salir a luz del día bajo uno de los cuerpos que había tomado, optando por el mas apropiado a donde se dirigía. Emprendió rumbo a aquel bar de no-vivos del que tanto había escuchado.

Después de todo, nada escapaba a sus oídos de gárgola.

Una vez llegó allí, notó como todas las miradas parecían clavarse en su pecho como lanzas. Le veían como un humano, pero sentían algo diferente, algo extraño.

No un vampiro, no un humano.

Las horas pasaron. Alexei estaba muy atento al momento en que oscurecería, y ya había cruzado más de un par de palabras, con los habitantes de la noche que se le acercaban mientras su trago alcanzaba su garganta.

Su esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos era grande, ya que captaba a la perfección cada silaba con los nombres Jatziri o Katherine incluidas en ella.

Al final, en un encuentro sorpresivo pero desagradable terminó dando con un buscaproblemas. Se sentía el aroma a lujuria y sangre al más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Se proclamaba dueño del mundo, y sus ojos rojizos ya habían tomado como objetivo a Alexei, desde el momento en que entró.

Mantenía de un lado al otro a algunas chicas mortales, invadidas por la lujuria. Siendo entregadas a otros como posesiones con objeto de diversión. Pero más allá de eso, aquel sujeto pálido y alto, tenía la lengua afilada. Sus palabras respecto a la guerra que se avecinaba, y como aquellos a los que la noble gárgola servía, estaban perdidos.

Fue más de lo que pudo tolerar.

Tal vez la gárgola se hubiese controlado, pero su cuerpo actual fue el mejor detonante para no tolerar una palabra más.

Con la tranquilidad necesaria y una pelea interna entre la cabeza de él guardián y él humano, Fortis se acercó al grupo de siniestros chupasangre. Hubiese articulado una palabra, algo que les provocara, pero su falta de tacto se reflejó en un fuerte empujón a uno de ellos, que terminó del otro lado de la barra, y salió del lugar tan pronto como pudo. Fortis había logrado atraer la atención del bar entero.

Justo en el momento en que Alexei salió, los iracundos no-vivos le siguieron.

En el momento exacto en que en sol se puso.

La silueta del joven Alexei ahora distorsionada entre el humano y la criatura de piedra, calcinó los ojos de casi todos como si fuese el rayo del sol el que hubiera llevado a cabo su juicio. Su hablador líder arremetió con fuerza contra el guardián.

Un golpe tras otro mientras la gárgola no se movía.

El ahora temeroso tipo, llegó a confundirle con un Stulti y quiso disculparse. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas mientras veía su lengua desprenderse de su boca a manos del ser pétreo. Sin mucho mas que decir, Fortis quemó los cuerpos hasta ser nada.

Aquel encuentro solo le hacía sentir una ansiedad incontrolable. Ansiedad de eliminar a quienes no valían ni una mirada de su ama.

Sin embargo, ya luego se enfocaría en eso, puesto que ahora, sabía que era tiempo de regresar con ella.

Su protegida estaba preocupada, deprimida, débil.

Y Alisson Burkhalter, siempre sería su prioridad...

† † † † †

Jatziri salió de su estudio, luego de hablar con Adham. Estaba aturdida. Demasiadas cosas, en muy poco tiempo.

Iba con Katherine cuando se encontró con Karoline, su hija de alma.

**_-Necesito que hagáis algo por mi, mi niña._**

A simple vista parecía que Jatziri pediría un favor a su Cibum.

Pero su tono, era el de una orden.

**_-Lo que ordene, milady._**

**_-Haced las maletas de Scarlett, las de Daphne y las vuestras. Iréis las tres al Eternal Phoenix. He de llamar a Noa, para que recoja a mi nieta. Mi hija y tu, permaneceréis allí, hasta que os indique lo contrario._**

Karoline la miró confundida pero no preguntó nada.

**_-Como ordene, milady._**

Asintió antes de retirarse.

Jatziri no expondría a nadie mas. Era obvio que Lancelot no se detendría.

Y ahora, ella tampoco.

Subió las escaleras pero, antes de llegar a la habitación de su hija, detuvo sus pasos frente a otra puerta. Tocó dos veces, antes de abrir y entrar.

**_-Escuché lo ocurrido, Jatziri. Realmente lo siento._**

Susurró la joven desde su cama. Estaba tejiendo. Jatziri sonrió con tristeza, acercándose a la cama, donde se sentó.

**_-Siento que mi alma se ha roto, mi niña._**

La joven pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la hija del diablo. Jatziri recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer y cerró los ojos.

_**-Estarás bien. Eres mas fuerte que esto.**_

La seguridad de la chica, le dió fuerzas.

_**-¿Como habéis estado? Disculpad mi ausencia. Lo siento.**_

La chica negó suavemente con su cabeza.

_**-Estoy bien. Todo estará mejor ahora. Tu, descansa.**_

Jatziri levantó la vista a sus ojos café y se volvió a sentar.

_**-Nada justifica mi ausencia.**_

Extendió una de sus uñas y cortó su propia muñeca. La chica quiso negarse, pero sabía que no podría, al ver la sangre de la hija del diablo correr.

Sus colmillos se extendieron, y acercó su boca a la muñeca ajena, enterrándolos para tomar su sangre.

Jatziri siseó, pasando los dedos de su mano libre por el corto cabello de la joven.

_**-Tomad todo lo necesario. Yo estoy bien.**_

Aseguró mirándola. Ella estaba bien, y estaría mejor, una vez el responsable de aquel dolor, fuera parte de sus trofeos...

† † † † †

Sakura había decido salir a tomar un poco de aire al bosque que estaba cerca de su nuevo hogar. Era pasada la media noche. Adrik, que se encontraba resolviendo unos asuntos de la compañía, le indicó que no se fuera muy lejos ya que temía por su seguridad, porque él no estaba cerca de ella.

Ella insistió que estaría bien. Que no pasaría nada.

Total, era solo un paseo nocturno.

Lo que no se imaginaba, era que alguien la seguía desde que salió de la mansión Volkov.

Se detuvo cerca de un riachuelo que se encontraba en el bosque. Escuchó unas pisadas. Pensó que debía ser de un animal y no le prestó atención alguna, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ella y no era Adrik.

Ni siquiera era un no-vivo.

Si no un Venator.

¿Qué demonios hacia uno allí? ¿Que buscaba con ella?

Dió la vuelta para ver a la persona a la que se enfrentaba.

Un hombre de no más de 28. Alto, buen cuerpo. Cabello negro.

Además de sostener algo en mano.

**_- ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la enfermera asiática! ¿Que te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿Sabes? Es mi noche de suerte. Básicamente estaba buscado un no-vivo con tus mismas características._**

Dijo el Venator, arrastrando las erres. Definitivamente, era extranjero.

_**- ¡No me digas! Yo no estaba buscando a un tonto como tú. Veo que no coincidimos esta noche. ¿Paraqué me buscabas? Que yo sepa, no te conozco.**_

Contestó Sakura, tomando posición de ataque.

**_- Bueno eres un premio interesante. Cada no-vivo que le lleve a Lancelot, es una victoria y; ¿porque no empezar con la enfermerita? Luego iré buscando a los demás. Pero quiero llevarte a ti primero. ¿Quién los va a curar cuando los lastimemos si tú no estás? Ponte a pensar eso._**

Oh no. Ya ella no sentiría miedo, nunca más.

**_- Primero, no te daré el gusto de llevarme con ese maldito y segundo la que te va a llevar como trofeo soy yo. Pero a mi señora. Voy a disfrutar matándote._**

El Venator miró a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ella se preparaba para el combate. En su mano, él tenía un daga. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa. Mala idea, pensó. Aunque ella amaba la paz, podía manejar cualquier arma.

Era tiempo de divertirse un poco.

Sakura levantó uno de los troncos que había a un lado, y golpeó uno de sus costados, logrando que el Venator perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando se recuperó, fue directo hacia ella. Logró pegarle en un brazo, haciéndole un corte que al tiempo sanaría.

Ya no era tiempo de juegos.

Debía terminar aquello.

La chica hizo un anillo de energía, que se fue cerrando alrededor de su presa.

Lo comprimió, haciéndolo pedazos.

Sonrió victoriosa, al ver que solo quedó su cabeza. La tomó y la observó.

**_- Te dije que tú serías mi premio. Te llevaré con mi señora. Quizás le enviemos por correo a Lancelot tu cabeza. Esto es la Guerra…_**

La chica se llevó la cabeza del Venator, directo a la Mansión Burkhalter. Le llevaría un premio a su señora.

Una advertencia a Lancelot, que cuidara con quien se metía.

No por ser una enfermera, cualquiera podía enfrentarse con ella.

Al contrario debía cuidarse de quiénes menos se imaginara...

El mausoleo Burkhalter estaba lleno a capacidad. Dos días después de la muerte de la viuda negra, se haría un sepelio simbólico, ya que no creían en el eterno descanso y esas cosas. Pero Jatziri quería a su hermana cerca de ella.

Habían rosas negras por todas partes, las favoritas de las hermanas. En dos días, los no-vivos más poderosos del mundo, habían viajado a Moscú, para darle apoyo a la familia. Burkhalter lo agradecía, aunque apenas había hablado con ninguno.

Lancelot también había ido al mausoleo, pero por otras causas. No atacaría allí. No era estúpido ni suicida. Por eso solo había llevado a uno de sus Venatores con él. Era arriesgado pero necesario. Quería verla sufrir. Quería verla llorar.

Quería ver que ella sintiera la mitad, solo la mitad del vacío que él sentía.

Por eso estaba oculto en sus sombras, admirando su obra con siniestra satisfacción.

Entonces, en medio de aquella enferma multitud, la vió aparecer. Su cabello estaba corto. Muy corto. Vestía de negro, como todos. Pero era imposible no reconocerla. Si bien había sufrido cambios, incluso en su olor, aquel vientre abultado de aproximadamente 5 meses, era más que suficiente.

Jatziri estaba en medio de la multitud. Exactamente frente al féretro color vino donde estaban los restos de su hermana. Conseguirlos no fue sencillo, pero para ella no habían límites. Su hermana no desaparecería como si nadie la hubiera amado.

_**-Jatziri, debieras descansar.**_

La dulce voz de Ayelet, sacó a Jatziri de sus pensamientos. La chica le acarició el hombro y ella puso su mano sobre la ajena. Luego sobre su vientre.

_**-Descansaré, cuando esto termine, mi niña.**_

Le susurró y suspiró, regresando su mirada al féretro. Ayelet se sentó a su lado, junto a Arya y Svetlana.

Lancelot se sentía mareado. Aquella era la peor de sus pesadillas. Había estado seguro de que la hija del diablo, había matado a su mujer y a su hijo. ¡Pero allí estaba! Sentada al lado de la mujer que le había destruido la vida a ambos.

Y la maldita acariciaba el vientre donde crecía su hijo.

Le sacaría los ojos allí mismo.

Dió un paso al frente y su Venator lo detuvo.

**_-No seas estúpido, Leon. ¿Crees que podrás llegar vivo donde ella? ¡Debes esperar!_**

Lancelot gruñó y apretó los dientes. Quería matarlos a todos, tomar a Ayelet con su hijo y salir de allí.

Luego le haría el amor hasta que ella recordara a quién pertenecía.

Pero su asesino tenía razón. No habían posibilidades.

Retrocedió el paso que había dado. Solo mirándola de lejos.

Ayelet se sobresaltó cuando su bebé comenzó a moverse, de forma casi histérica. Generalmente era al revés. Al contacto de la hija del diablo, su bebé se quedaba tranquilo.

_**-¿Estáis inquieto, pequeño? Mamá irá a descansar pronto.**_

Murmuró Burkhalter al feto y Ayelet sonrió, acariciándose lentamente. Luego levantó la vista a la oscuridad de la noche.

Algo andaba mal.

Lancelot dejó de respirar cuando la mirada ahora casi lavanda de su mujer, se quedó plasmada justo donde él se escondía.

Como si lo hubiera sentido.

¿Que carajos había pasado en realidad?

_**-Debemos irnos. Ya hemos visto suficiente.**_

Le susurró su Venator. Lancelot quiso negarse.

Pero estaba confundido. No sabía qué pensar.

Sus sombras desmaterializaron a ambos Venatores.

Ya vendría el tiempo de buscar respuestas...

† † † † †

Krystal O'Connor se encontraba como la mayoría de los días desde que su abuelo volvió a irse de viaje: en el Eternal Phoenix, su "hogar" adoptivo. Donde cantaba para los más pequeños, a veces para los adultos mayores y ayudaba en todo lo que le fuese posible como paciente recurrente.

Hacía poco mas de una semana, había descubierto algo en una de sus tantas transfusiones.

Tenía una habilidad y no era cualquier habilidad.

Podía crear fuego con sus manos.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero lo hizo.

Al principio la asustó, pues casi incendia su cama. Luego un montón de hojas que estaban en el patio de Eternal. Por lo que tomó la costumbre de andar con una botella de agua en su bolso y de tocar las cosas con mucho cuidado por miedo a incendiarlo. Algo que causo bastante rareza en los enfermeros que la atendían y que en poco tiempo llegó a oídos de la doctora Molyneux quién se acercó los mas sigilosamente posible a ayudarla un poco con el proceso en el que Krystal estaba pasando.

Total, ambas eran Indulgeo.

Malditas por un antepasado, de quién heredaron genes de los no-vivos.

Todos allí tenían ya conocimiento acerca de lo que se aproximaba con la venganza de Lancelot y de Jatziri:

Una guerra sangrienta, con todas sus letras.

La pelirroja no sabia mucho de aquello ni de lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, que habían encontrado muerta en un parque, semanas atrás. Pero supo que algo realmente grande pasaba, cuando vió a las dos pequeñas Burkhalter jugando en los pasillos del hospital.

_**- ¿Que hacen aquí?**_

Dijo con un tono dulce esperando las respuestas de ambas.

**_-Mi abuelita nos dijo que tendríamos que estar aquí hasta que mami despierte y hasta que todo pase._**

Había contestado Daphne, con inocencia.

**_-Papi dice que todo acabará pronto._**

Había sonreído levemente mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños saltos en dirección a la sala de niños de su edad en el hospital, con la pequeña Scarlett a rastras.

Krystal en cambio, tomó el rumbo contrario en busca de sus amigas, pues no las había visto. Ni a Sakura, ni a Sophia o Katherine, con quién había entablado una amistad, luego de aquella vez que ella se había desmayado en plena calle y mágicamente apareció en el hospital.

Cuando supo de su anemia crónica.

Aunque sabía que pasaban más cosas en el mundo, de lo que su mente podía entender; solo le quedaba estar alerta, y dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Pero eso sería luego, pensó cuando comenzó a sentir sed y el dolor en sus huesos se hizo presente.

Era hora de su próxima dosis...

† † † † †

Luego del sepelio, todos partieron a la mansión Burkhalter. Querían apoyar a Jatziri en lo que fuera necesario. Conocían a la hija del Diablo y sabían que ella no dejaría las cosas así.

Cada Cibum, menos Karoline, estaba en la espera para atender a los invitados. Cerca de la media noche, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, hablando entre sí.

Muchos no se conocían hasta aquel día.

Pero hablaban como amigos.

Jatziri se detuvo al pie de la escalera y se hizo el silencio en toda la habitación.

Los miraba, reconociendo cada uno de los rostros allí presentes. Y sabía que no solo estaban allí por preocuparse por su frágil estado emocional.

Aquellos eran guerreros y civiles, dispuestos a darlo todo, para que la matanza parara y el Consejo prevaleciera.

Corinne, Sakura junto a Adrik, su pareja. Svetlana, Maddie, Luke, Alexandre, JJ, Calypso, Varvara, Arya, Paul. Aquellos que eran sus amigos, sus hijas, su Consejo.

También estaban sus guerreros.

Sextus Bucco, Servius Dives, Galeo Napos, Caesar Santonini, Bas maur.

Gente fiel a ella. Jatziri estaba agradecida.

En el fondo estaba el matrimonio Wayne-Molyneux y sus hijos. Krystal, Sophia.

Y afuera, las gárgolas cuidaban el perímetro. Pero escuchaban todo.

Quiso llorar. Quiso echarse a morir por solo un minuto.

Pero no había tiempo para eso.

_**-Mi corazón ha sido roto. Lancelot ha ido demasiado lejos. Quiere guerra y he de dársela.**_

Su voz era firme, melodiosa. Aún en medio de su dolor.

_**-No voy a pediros que luchen a mi lado. Jamás os expondría a un enfermo como él. Solo he de pediros, llena de humildad, que cuiden a mi pueblo, si algo me ocurre.**_

Les sonrió haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza. Era lo único que le preocupaba. En otro momento habría estado segura de que Katherine no la dejaría sola. Pero ella no podría pelear.

Aún no se había recuperado.

_**-Yo pelearé a su lado, mi señora.**_

Paul fue el primero en levantarse e ir a la hija del Diablo.

_**-Nosotros iremos con nuestra reina hasta el final.**_

Bas Maur habló como portavoz de los guerreros.

_**-Hasta el final contigo, madre.**_

Svetlana, la neófita, también se puso en pie.

_**-Y nosotros.**_

Sentenció Adrik, de la mano de Sakura.

Y así cada no-vivo y guerrero allí presente, fue dando un paso al frente. Jatziri los miraba sin poder creer o dar crédito a lo que había ante ella.

_**-Nosotros también iremos, Jatziri.**_

Adham habló, pero Jatziri negó.

**_-No, amigo mío. Os necesito en vuestro hospital. Enviaré a los niños y a los Cibum allí. Estaréis seguros y bien cuidados. Y si algo me pasa, Adham..._**

El doctor Wayne asintió a la petición muda de la madre de los no-vivos. Si algo pasaba, él tomaría su lugar. Odiaba toda aquella batalla de poder, pero no preocuparía mas a Jatziri, ante un futuro incierto.

_**-Pero habrá que buscar algún terreno sin civiles. No podremos andar preocupándonos por muertos humanos, o porque nos vean.**_

Habló JJ y todos asintieron.

_**-Ustedes busquen el sitio. Las armas serán cortesía de la casa.**_

La sonrisa diabólica de Calypso, hizo reír a todos, en medio de la seriedad del asunto.

_**-Conozco el lugar perfecto. Y me aseguraré de que nuestro invitado de honor, sepa donde encontrarnos.**_

Habló Jatziri, sombría. Nadie preguntó nada mas.

Sería una guerra sin cuartel y una vez mas, el Consejo prevalecería.

Era tiempo de que los reyes del ajedrez, se enfrentaran por última vez.

Pero antes, aún le quedaba a la hija del Diablo, una movida más...

† † † † †

_**-¿Entonces necesito inmovilizarlo?**_

Preguntó Gael. Turner asintió.

_**-Ven.**_

Dijo Turner. Tomó a Gael de espaldas y lo sujetó con poca fuerza. Sólo hasta que sintió que ya no podría moverse.

**_-¿Sabes Turner? Se supone que tenía que encontrarte y darle información a Lancelot. Mas de nuevo lo he traicionado y para colmo ahora me encuentro contigo practicando para una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos tiene bando. Y que en ambos lados quieren nuestras cabezas._**

Turner dejó salir una carcajada y le tiró un puñetazo con el propósito de golpearlo en la cara. Gael hizo un movimiento y tomó la mano de Turner hasta aprisionarla y hacer presión.

Más no tanto como para quebrarla.

**_-Lancelot seguramente quiere más tu cabeza. Los traidores somos los primero en caer._**

Respondió Turner en cuanto se liberó del agarre de Gael. Golpeó su abdomen al punto de sacarle el aire. Gael cayó al suelo y Turner subió sobre él.

_**-¿Crees que no lo sé? Me ha mandado a buscarte como distracción. Porque me quiere lejos y después no sé que hará conmigo. Sólo que no tiene idea de que te he encontrado y que estamos congeniando. Me debes una Turner.**_

Dió un giro hasta dejar a su oponente bajo él. Sus manos fueron al cuello del No-vivo. Comenzó a presionarlo con una fuerza descomunal hasta que el No-vivo lo empujo lejos de él. Gael chocó contra la pared y se golpeó la espalda de una manera impresionante.

**_-Aun no. ¿Qué le dirás cuando te pregunté por mi? Tienes que tener una buena mentira y ser convincente. Hasta que eso suceda yo no te deberé un favor._**

Respondió el hombre mientras se levantaba. En sólo segundos estaba caminando hasta llegar a Gael. Lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Gael contra la pared en un par de ocasiones. El Venator sentía que el aire se le iba hasta que en un impulso, con una de sus manos hecha puño golpeó el pecho del damnati, quien se alejó apretando sus manos contra el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

_**-No te preocupes por ello Turner. Sólo preocúpate porque no mande a alguien más a buscarte. Creo que debes esconderte mejor.**_

Dijo Gael con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Tomó a su compañero desprevenido y lo puso nuevamente contra el suelo. Tomó uno de sus cuchillos y lo encajo justo a un lado de su cabeza.

**_-Cuidado Gael. No queremos que falles. ¿Además ya somos amigos o no?_**

Gael se levantó y tomó la mano de Turner para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_**-Quizá. ¡Ah! y no eres tan malo para los golpes después de todo Edward.**_

Gael palmeó la espalda ajena y sin poder contener su duda preguntó.

_**-¿De qué lado estarás?**_

Turner sonrió con amargura y le devolvió la pregunta.

_**-¿De qué lado estarás tú?...**_

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Turner se dió la vuelta y se fue. Gael se quedó en silencio solamente mirando al No-vivo alejarse.

_8:15 P.M._

**_-¿Qué pasa?_**

Del otro lado de la línea tardaron un poco en contestar hasta que por fin un hombre con un tono de relajación comenzó a hablar.

_**-Lancelot desea saber cómo va la búsqueda de Turner… Esperamos que a ti te esté yendo tan bien como a nosotros.**_

Añadió el hombre con cierto toque de emoción. Gael frunció el ceño. "Esperamos que a ti te este yendo tan bien como a nosotros." Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Gael. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

_**-Había olvidado eso. ¿Tan bien les fue?**_

Comentó tratando de ocultar su angustia y sus dudas al respecto. León no le mencionó nada de eso cuando casi lo echó de Moscú.

_**-El ataque salió a la perfección. Solamente sobrevivió un No-vivo aunque la dejamos muy herida porque no tuvimos tiempo de matarla. Probablemente murió fuera de allí.**_

Dijo el Venatore con mucho orgullo.

_**-¿Sabes cómo se llama?**_

Gael comenzaba a alarmarse. No se perdonaría que aquella mujer fuera Katherine. No podría perdonarse el haberla dejado sola. ¿Y si la habían matado?

Parecía que el Venatore al otro lado de la línea estaba dudoso y no tenía una idea exacta del nombre de la no-vivo. Solamente se escuchaba su respiración hasta que después de aquellos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, su voz se escuchó nuevamente.

_**-No sé su nombre realmente, sólo sé que ha sido la hija de Burkhalter.**_

Gael dejó soltó el móvil, que se hizo añicos al caer.

Segundos después Gael también cayó al suelo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos hasta que un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Comenzó a mecerse como un niño asustado que necesitaba protección. Había perdido a su esposa y su hijo, a manos de los monstruos que había jurado matar. Se había sentido vacío y sin vida hasta que Katherine había llegado y le había dado todo lo que necesitaba. Le había hecho sentir que en todos esos años de soledad jamás habían existido. Lo había devuelto a la vida.

Y ahora en tan sólo segundos se la estaban arrebatando de nuevo.

Sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra de una manera incesante. Si él hubiera estado ahí podía haberle advertido, podía haberla protegido.

Todo era su culpa.

_**-Katherine, no me dejes...**_

Susurraba aquello como si fueran las únicas palabras que pudiera pronunciar. Tomó sus piernas y las colocó contra su torso. Apretaba con fuerza como si con ello no abrazara su soledad. Como si con ello Katherine estuviera entre sus brazos, diciendo que estaba con él y que todo estaría absolutamente bien.

El cazador, se había roto. Había sido herido y aquellas heridas, iban más allá de la muerte...

† † † † †

Paul estaba ansioso mientras conducía la limosina rumbo a la dirección que él mismo se había encargado de conseguir, luego de lograr hackear un par de servidores. También había vigilado las horas que rondaban y cada movimiento. Cuantos vivían dentro. Sabía hasta cuantas veces al día los humanos iban al baño y cuantas se alimentaban los no-vivos. Estaba seguro de esto. Sería pan comido. Pero lo que le ponía los cabellos de punta era que su señora había decidido ir con él.

De hecho ella le exigió ir, una vez la japonesa llegó con la cabeza de aquel Venator.

Paul no quería que ella corriera nada de peligro, pero jamás discutiría una decisión suya.

Ignis iba volando sobre el auto, tan cerca cómo podía. Y cuando el movimiento cesó, bajó pesadamente a la tierra, esperando siempre los movimientos de su protegida.

Al llegar estacionaron justo en frente. Dentro se pudo escuchar la agitación de las personas que no esperaban una visita. Él le abrió la puerta a su señora y le vió salir, con la cabeza del Venator, ofrenda de la japonesa.

La guarida del león.

_**-Mi señora, déjeme matarles a mí y a Ignis. Se lo ruego.**_

Paul suplicaba mientras ella avanzaba implacable como la fuerza de la naturaleza. Imparable. Se quitó el pesado abrigo de sus hombros, sin detener sus pasos.

Cuando entraron ella se lo dió y Paul lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Un comité de bienvenida de diez Venatores, los esperaban totalmente listos para una pelea.

**_-No los dejes correr, Paul._**

Fue lo primero que abandonó los labios de la hija del diablo. Y Paul se clonó inmediatamente, creando un amplio círculo en la sala de recepción.

Todas las salidas bloqueadas.

Ignis voló rompiendo una ventana al pasar y se situó en silencio en una esquina tras los clones de Paul.

Jatziri miró a todos, reconociendo sus rostros, por encima del negro de sus ropas y sus armas. Gente del gobierno, millonarios, inversionistas, inventores. Gente que se movían en su círculo social e incluso habían ido a fiestas, en la mansión Burkhalter.

Muchos de ellos se habían jactado más de una vez, de estar a favor de la paz entre las razas.

La hija del diablo ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa cínica.

_**- Señoras, señores: ¡Buenas noches! Hoy, es vuestro día de suerte. Dicen que para ver a Dios, primero debéis ver al diablo. ¡Os felicito! De cierto os digo, que mañana estaréis con él, en el paraíso...**_

† † † † †

Estaba siendo una semana de mierda.

Tras el encuentro con aquel no-vivo, Lancelot había obligado a Alexia a entrenarse todos los días para así tener bien agudizados los sentidos y aprender nuevas técnicas además de las que ya sabía.

Y justo en aquel momento, iba hacia el sitio donde solía practicar con su nuevo entrenador.

El ir al gimnasio ya no le ayudaba, era todo dar golpes contra sacos colgados del techo o golpear demasiado fuerte a alguien que no se lo merecía, todo porque a veces no medía su fuerza y con John (el nuevo entrenador) sí podía.

_**—¡Llegas tarde!**_

Gruñó él, cuando Alexia llegó a un descampado que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos; sabía que llegaba tarde, pero se había entretenido.

Comenzó con los mismos movimientos de siempre para calentar. John además sabía los puntos débiles de Alexia, ya que ella misma se los había dicho para así mejorar y que esos puntos fueran desapareciendo.

Siguieron "luchando" alrededor de quince minutos. Él era rápido, no tanto como ella. Pero al ser luchador profesional, no se cansaba tan rápido. Así que podían estar horas entrenando. Sin embargo, algo hizo que Alexia detuviera su entrenamiento.

¿Qué mierda hacía ahí un no-vivo?

Se paró rápidamente del suelo y se puso en posición de ataque, mirando a aquella chica que se acercaba, mirando a John y luego a ella. John sabía toda la historia de la muchacha, pero no sabía distinguir entre vivos y no-vivos, por lo que no entendió el por qué de aquellas miradas entre ambas chicas.

_**—¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Susurró Alexia sin apartar la vista, lista para lanzarse a por ella en cualquier momento. La no-viva sonrió de lado y se acercó a John.

Pero Alexia fue más rápida, por lo que echó a un lado a aquel hombre y quedó cara a cara con la no-viva.

¿De dónde había salido? No era normal que aquellos seres estuviesen ahí. Gruñó para sus adentros y con un pequeño grito se lanzó contra aquel ser. La no-viva rió y golpeó a Alexia, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, lo que aprovechó la Venator, ya que con sus piernas hizo caer a la muchacha.

Sacó de su bolsillo trasero un arma y la clavó en ambos ojos, dejando que se desvaneciera.

_**—¿Qué..qué ha sido eso?**_

Preguntó asustado el hombre. Alexia solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, limpiar la pequeña herida de su mejilla y tomar su celular, marcando el número de Lancelot. Esto había ido muy lejos, ¿dos ataques en tan poco tiempo?

Evidentemente, Burkhalter no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo

Y su maldito jefe, no contestaba el teléfono...

† † † † †

Al parecer Lancelot había movido hasta sus últimos aliados. No importaba. Ni ellos eran competencia para ella. De hecho, le agradecería eternamente, que le mostrara quienes eran los traidores.

Aquellos Venatores no tenían miedo.

Aún cercados y superados en número no titubeaban.

Los hermanos Stormrage fueron los primeros en lanzarse. Jatziri se limitó a extender sus uñas mientras esperaba que recorrieran corriendo el espacio. Eran idénticos. Salvo que Ilidiana tenía su blanco cabello largo y Killian lo tenía corto a la altura de la nuca.

Con un grito de guerra ambos desfundaron cada uno su arma. Ella una espada y él una bretta. No lograron darle. Ella era diez veces más rápida. Era un hecho que si no lograbas darle al primer intento, ya no podrías darle en absoluto.

Jatziri con un movimiento levantó su mano izquierda y barrió el aire con ésta. Las uñas se alargaron y llegaron a sus cuellos haciéndolos caer.

Se acercó a los gorgoteantes cadáveres y termino de sacarle los ojos.

Algunos de los Venatores empezaron a correr, pero chocaban contra Paul y este los tiraba de nuevo al centro de la habitación.

Aquella guarida comenzó a temblar y un rugido provenía de todas partes. La habitación se llenó de una niebla negra.

Dos pasos y un bufido aterrador en medio de la oscuridad.

Segundos después no había mas niebla.

Una bestia gigante, muy parecida al Wyrm, estaba a los pies de la hija del diablo con el hocico chorreando sangre.

Los cuerpos de los gemelos ya no estaban.

La hija del diablo había cobrado las almas de aquellos rumanos dueños de una de las más grandes fortunas petroleras de su país.

Pero no eran ni por cerca, los peces gordos.

Zero Kikuchi estaba solo y el brillo azul de su cabello le hacía sobresalir. Se miraba demasiado joven para ser lo que era: Dueño y líder de una de las compañías de tecnología más importantes de Japón. Cazador hacía varios siglos, el primer no-vivo que mató, fue a su padre. Sus ojos blancos delataban su procedencia. El demonio se relamió al verlo y giró su enorme cabeza que parecía de dragón, a su dirección. Kikuchi no corrió. Él saltó en silencio con las armas ya apuntando. Su fría mirada se encontró contra la de Jatziri. Sin esfuerzo alguno, ella se levantó en el aire en un salto y tenía sus manos en los cañones de sus armas, antes de que Zero pudiera disparar los gatillos. Las armas salieron de sus palmas y Jatziri atrapó su puño con la mano izquierda.

Zero no pudo ver, en qué momento la mano de ella atravesó su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

Latió una última vez contra la palma de la hija del diablo antes de que cayeran al piso donde los demás esperaban.

Mientras ella tiraba a su bestia el corazón del asiático, antes de sacarle los ojos descuidadamente.

Eustace Harker no esperó a que ellos cayeran al piso. Disparó en dirección a ella sin avance alguno, pero no le importaba al ver a su amante muriendo. Alguien le gritó que esperara, pero ya no entendía de razones. Él sabía que ir allí era una mala idea. Todo lo que ellos habían pasado, tirado a la basura.

Su casi muerte, su conversión, su sed, el odio inicial de Zero, entre otras cosas superadas para que acabara allí.

Él sabía que debió presionar más a Zero para escoger el bando correcto.

Su odio por los no-vivos era estúpido e irracional, así como el suyo ahora, mientras llegaba a ella descargando su último cartucho. Sacó un cuchillo arrojadizo para incrustarlo en su cabeza. Ella se deshacía de otro cadáver que cayó doblado sobre el de Zero, y lo enfrentó con la mirada purpura brillante.

El chuchillo ya volaba por el aire y ella con una sonrisa que lucía hasta dulce, cortó el cuchillo en el aire con sus garras.

Algo empujó su espalda al piso y lo presionó tan fuerte que aún siendo no-vivo, tuvo problemas para respirar. Una caricia pasó por su cabello y aquello le hizo estremecer porque de la caricia a su cuerpo se desplazó una gélida ráfaga.

Él supo que era la muerte antes de que algo a travesara sus ojos.

Arielle Tessla, una de las mentes más brillantes de este siglo. jJamás había visto muertes así o esos poderes que manaban de Jatziri Burkhalter, de quien había leído en periódicos o noticias populares en internet. ¿No era una de las funcionarias altas de la unión Europea? ¿O la había visto en su puesto de la NASA?

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Como le día que su madre fue matada por un no-vivo cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años. Tuvo más miedo del que tuvo ese día cuando luego de matar a su madre aquel demonio la tomaba.

Frenética miraba por donde huir como muchos. Pero aquellos clones eran implacables. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía la misma sonrisa sádica del demonio que la hizo lo que era.

Estaba profundamente agradecida y en deuda con Lancelot. Pero aquella era una pelea perdida y ella era demasiado lista para quedarse en medio de eso. Tiró uno par de cuchillos a uno de los clones y cuando este cayó al piso ella sintió un pinchazo de esperanza. Corióa como si se la llevara el diablo, por irónico que fuera. Del miedo, un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciendo su cabello castaño pegarse a su piel.

Logró pasar el perímetro.

Su corazón se salía de su pecho de la emoción.

Y entonces algo tomó su pierna y la arrastró atrás, sacándole un grito de terror. Le ardían los ojos por el penetrante olor a azufre. Un gruñido se escuchó y su pierna fue liberada. Rodó y cuando logró levantarse, vió aquellas armas. O más bien, ¿garras? aparecer frente a ella.

La poderosa presencia femenina se situó tras de ella erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.

Jatziri sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía salvación. Estaban perdidos. Luchando contra las paredes, contra su demonio y Paul. Casi sintió pena mientras atravesaba el rebosante corazón de la joven.

Sus manos y uñas chorreaban sangre pero su ropa estaba impecable. Aquella sucia sangre no merecía si quiera tocar sus prendas. Aquellos estúpidos cazadores escogieron un mal día para estar en su camino.

Arielle miró con pesar aquellas pobres almas que seguían peleando. No tenían escapatoria. Este era el fin para todos. Lo supo cuando cayó al suelo boqueando sangre. Los vió muertos tan claramente, como si ella los hubiera asesinado y estaba segura de que así moriíaán. Antes de dejarse ir elevó una plegaria por sus almas.

Los rusos se miraron entre sí. La mujer tomaba a su guardaespaldas como escudo. Quizá si lo usaba para derribar aquellos clones, podría huir aún. El clon más cercano a ella rió y se duplicó. Uno salió del círculo de contención y la empujó de la orilla. El Venator humano, ahora su guardaespaldas; sacó un arpón. Con seguridad, apuntó a la cabeza de Jatziri.

Ella pasaba sus uñas por el lomo del demonio en una caricia.

Esto apenas comenzaba. Su demonio ahora cuidaba lo que ella se había encargado de llevar a la fiesta, como un detalle:

La cabeza del maldito que amenazo a una de las suyas.

Estos muertos eran apenas el comienzo. Solo un aviso.

El inútil guardaespaldas humano disparó su arma a ella. Antes de que llegara al objetivo, la hija del diablo extendió su mano, tomándola a centímetros de su cabeza. Giró la punta de la flecha y la mandó directo al cráneo de éste.

Se giró hacía la rusa. Helene Polanski, representante de la KGB puesta ahí por la misma Jatziri.

Le daban asco los traidores y haría de esa muerte en específico un ejemplo.

Otro de los venatores cayó pesadamente contra el suelo cuando intento salir del círculo e Ignis lo devolvió. Pero Jatziri apenas lo miraba. Su mirada estaba concentrada en su querida amiga, Helene.

_**-Mi señora, yo… lo siento. Juro que lo puedo explicar, solo..**_

Jatziri odiaba las mentiras, las adulaciones y a los miedosos.

¿De veras eran tan prepotentes de creerse capaces de vencerla?

Sacó su uñas, atravesando la tráquea ajena. Así con las cuerdas vocales cortadas, no molestaría con su parloteo. La levantó con una mano, mientras la otra mano sostenía una estaca, parte de algún mueble que se destrozó en la pelea.

Y reviviendo las muertes de Rumania de 1400, en las que ella claro había tenido una vista en primera fila; empaló a la no-viva al suelo, sacándole el corazón Intellexit de su pecho de paso. No había sangre que devolviera a uno de su raza.

Se pudriría lentamente hasta que alguien tuviera la misericordia de matarla.

Un no-vivo se levantaba dejando su huella en el mármol por la fuerza con la que Ingis le había tirada. El no-vivo maldecía y se lanzó a ella. Este sin armas. Valiente, solo por eso le mataría rápido.

No le importaban los cortes ocasionados por sus uñas mientras intentaba lanzarle puños. Jatziri se movía solo lo justo para esquivarlos y cuando se movía era un golpe certero, como en la entrepierna del tipo con la rodilla.

Ella no iba a gastar energía en este. Le quebró las costillas con dos puñetazos y luego lo aprisionó contra la pared con una mano.

_**-El único que muere sin miedo.**_

Dijo ella en un tono bajo y Alejandro del Potro levantó el mentón antes que sus ojos fueran explotados dentro de las orbitas.

La hija del diablo estaba contenta por casi terminar su labor.

Lydia Skriver, una de las principales socias de la bolsa de Wall Street conocía la paranoia. Por lo que se sintió a gusto cuando las muertes, gritos, ruegos y demás empearonó. También supo luego de intentar escapar, que era su fin. No sé arrepentía. Aquellos malditos chupasangre habían muerto de la manera correcta. Y lo volvería a hacer. Enfrentó la muerte cuando llegó, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Jatziri caminó tranquila al centro de la habitación. Los clones de Paul se replegaron en un segundo. Ella tomó la cabeza que su demonio le tendió, y la dejó en medio de la habitación en una área pulcra. Ese era su pago. Era la respuesta afirmativa al mensaje que Lancelot le había enviado.

Pronto estarían frente a frente.

Se giró para salir y Paul le acercó su abrigo. Ignis salió volando.

Paul sentía un orgullo desolador en su pecho mientras le abría la puerta trasera de la limosina. No porque no creyera que era capaz. Si no por ver una vez más su poder desencadenado. Ella les llevó, no solo infierno, si no sus tumbas. En ese momento volvió a darse cuenta cuan perdido estaba por ella. Era enfermo tener esos profundos sentimientos en medio de eta carnicería y violencia.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Amaba el lado vengativo de su señora...

† † † † †

Desde hace semanas todo era un caos en el Eternal. Ése fue el primer pensamiento que Anika Vanek tuvo al llegar al lugar.

Al ver que los Sire´s tanto entraban como salían de la institución y algunos más se habían quedado haciendo guardia en la entrada para asegurarse de que no ocurriera ningún ataque.

Sí. Todo estaba patas para arriba como decía su señora Arya. Anika extrañaba a su señora. Ella había sido muy amable y amigable con ella. Pero entendía que ella pusiera tanto a la bebe como a ella misma a salvo y fuera de esta guerra.

Vió como Sakura le saludaba al final de pasillo y devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Ella era una persona muy amable. De hecho, ella era quien le había enseñado a limpiar las heridas, dar algunos puntos, a hacer los vendajes.

Anika recordó la primera vez que le ayudó.

Fue con uno de los Sire´s que era un guerrero. Él había sido lastimado y a pesar de que su recuperación era rápida, en esa ocasión fue más grave y necesitaba algunos puntos.

Ahí solo pudo vendar y limpiar ya que aún no se sentía preparada para dar esos puntos.

Pero ahora estaba segura de que podría ayudar.

Además por encima de los programas que pasaban en la televisión, (los cuales era entretenidos, aunque a ella le gustaban más los de historia) había aprendido con ellos que no solo los guerreros ganaban batallas. Sino que ellos recibían apoyo de todo su equipo, así que ese sería su papel.

Apoyar a todos.

Como era ya una rutina, fue directo a una de las salas la cual estaba destina a guardar todo lo necesario para el conflicto que tenían encima. A pesar de que había atendido algunas heridas, lavado y vendado, otras veces también hacía la lista de los medicamentos e instrumental que se ocupaban y si alguno se terminaba tenía que ir con Sire Adham o Sire Brigitte para que ellos encargaran más y tuvieran la cantidad requerida. Así no se verían en problemas.

Después de terminar el inventario, la Cibum se quedó pensando en otra opción de cómo ayudar. Estaba claro que su papel de Cibum podría ayudar bastante.

Podría proveer de sangre a los Sire`s que no tuvieran un Cibum propio, pero esto era aún más complicado ya que ella tenía a su señora Arya y si alguien más quisiera que le alimentara tendría que obtener primero el permiso de ella.

De no ser así, se ocasionarían más problemas.

Tendría que llamar a su señora para hablar con ella sobre su nueva idea.

Tal vez no le gustara, pero tenía que intentarlo.

No podía dejar a los demás Sire´s sin su ayuda.

Y con esa renovada convicción, fue a buscar un teléfono...

† † † † †

Lancelot se sentía enfermo, molesto y hasta decepcionado. Pero más aún, confundido. ¿Qué hacía allí Ayelet? ¿Cómo seguía viva y al lado de esa maldita?

Su sangre se transformaba en fuego de odio, haciéndose mas espesa y agitándose dentro de su cárcel de piel.

Quería derribar con sus manos aquella mansión. Destrozar las bases. No pudo materializarse a su mansión en su primer intento.

Estaba demasiado inestable.

Y aún metros lejos de los muros de piedra que cubrían aquella propiedad gigante, la podía sentir. Juraba que la sentía a ella y ese vínculo con la hija del diablo.

¡Como se atrevía a tocar a su mujer y a su hijo!

Esto no podía ser nada mas que otra de sus jugarretas. Otro de sus juegos mentales contra él. No iba a permitirse ser engañado. Debió haberlo sentido y puesto eso en su corteza cerebral. O debió de alguna manera lavarle el cerebro a Ayelet.

Quizá era un espejismo por su sed. Porque de otra manera ella no le haría esto. No se quedaría con el origen de todos sus males.

No mientras él la seguía buscando con la esperanza de que la hija del diablo no la hubiera matado.

Noches había pasado delirando de como sería si la encontrara.

Pensaba que había sido encadenada en un pozo, siendo torturada. Jamás se imaginó encontrarla entre esas malditas manos dando consuelo.

Noches pasaba en vela investigando y trazando planes. Y noches pasaba matando por su memoria. ¡Cómo en esas noches su cabeza empezaba a doler haciendo sus oídos zumbar!

No iba a alimentarse. La sola idea le daba ahora aún mas asco que hacía algunas horas atrás.

Pero Jatziri Burkhalter se pudriría con él en el infierno, una vez recuperará a Ayelet. Ella no podía quererla. Era imposible que su alma pura fuera capaz de sentir apego a esa demonio.

Aunque claro, había sido capaz de sentir algo por él.

**_-Lancelot va a amanecer y estoy seguro que hiciste un surco en el pavimento. Vamos ya a casa. Ahí te ayudaremos._**

Necesitaba volver a su casa. Tenía esa reunión que atender y necesitaba pensar. Iba a pensar en como demonios arrancarla de aquel lugar sin importar el costo. No iba a perder más tiempo. Ignorando su mente, los materializó a su casa de vuelta.

Sin tener ni idea, de lo que los esperaba allí.

† † † † †

Ayelet llegó a la mansión completamente exhausta. Así que se disculpó y subió a su habitación. Mientras se desnudaba, se miraba en el espejo. ¡Que muchos cambios había tenido! Su vida había cambiado totalmente desde el día que Jatziri, le abrió los ojos.

_**-Tranquila mi niña. Pronto dejará de doler.**_

Había dicho aquella mujer, extendiendo sus uñas. Ayelet pensó que al fin el dolor pasaría. Que la muerte la abrazaría, llevándose su pena. Cerró los ojos, murmurando un "gracias" que fue opacado por el sonido de sus cadenas rompiéndose.

La hija del diablo, la dejaba libre.

Sentada aún en la misma esquina, sin entender lo que pasaba, la vió salir de su celda y regresar con uno de sus guardias humanos, para que ella se alimentara.

Desafortunadamente, estaba tan débil, que ni sus colmillos se extendían.

Jatziri misma había abierto el cuello del guardia, manchando su hermoso vestido con su sangre, para que ella se alimentara.

_**-No os dejaré morir.**_

Había dicho, y Ayelet le creyó.

El primer síntoma de aborto apareció justo después de que dejara a aquel guardia seco. El dolor era como si la partieran en dos. A pesar de todo, ella amaba a su hijo. Gritó retorciéndose cuando el bebé rechazó la sangre humana.

Aquel era un Stulti.

Y Jatziri no dudó en darle su sangre, para salvar al hijo de su enemigo.

Luego la ocultó, para que ningún traidor, quisiera jugar al héroe y la matara.

Los primeros días fueron los peores. Pero Jatziri no se apartó de su lado. Cuando recuperó sus fuerzas, Jatziri quiso dejarla ir.

Pero ella se había negado.

Y se ofreció como su Cibum.

Jamás olvidaría, como su ofrecimiento, había ofendido a la despiadada Jatziri Burkhalter.

**_-Jamás os trataría como una Cibum, Ayelet Roth._**

Había dicho, con sus ojos llameantes de furia.

**_-Si queréis permanecer a mi lado, será como una de mis hijas. Sois mi igual, mi niña._**

Y lo había cumplido.

Luego vinieron las pesadillas, la depresión.

Jatziri le había dicho la verdad. Que Sebastien la buscaba.

Pero que lo de las fotos, ni ella misma lo entendía.

Ayelet, tampoco.

Y por eso se negó a regresar.

Cortó su cabello. El orgullo de Sebastien. Lo sacó de su vida, aunque jamás pudiera sacarlo de su alma.

El solo utilizaba su recuerdo como una excusa mas para vengarse.

Y esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos.

Lo había perdido. De Sebastien no quedaba nada. Ahora era Lancelot, quién le daba rienda suelta a su odio.

**_-No quería matarlo, mi niña. Os lo juro. Pero casi ha matado a mi hija, y le dió muerte a mi hermana. Exijo venganza._**

Había susurrado Jatziri en medio de su dolor. ¿Como pedirle clemencia? ¿Como abogar por él?

Su "muerte" debió servir para que él honrara su vida.

No para provocar mas muertes.

Ella había escuchado el otro lado de la historia. Jatziri no era mala. Tampoco era buena. Solo fue una víctima, así como ella, de Edward Turner.

Así como Sebastien, de la hija del diablo.

Sebastien y Jatziri fueron víctimas de una jugada cruel del destino, que se empeñó en ponerlos frente a frente en el momento equivocado.

Y Sebastien llevaba siglos, tras una venganza vacía, contra alguien que su único error, fue no poder calmar su hambre.

¿Eran Sebastien y Jatziri, tan diferentes en realidad?

Se preguntó, acostándose en su cama. Acariciando su vientre.

_**-Tu padre y Jatziri ya no pueden ser salvados, bebé. Ni siquiera nuestro amor, sería suficiente.**_

Le susurró a su hijo, mirando al vacío.

¿Qué pensaría Sebastien, si supiera que ella vivía? ¿La odiaría igual que a Jatziri? ¿Y si supiera que su hijo vive, gracias a la sangre de la mujer que él mas odia?

Ayelet cerró los ojos. Lo mejor era dormir.

Dormir, para no pensar...

† † † † †

Lancelot se materializó con su Venator, frente a su propiedad. Tan pronto piso tierra se tensó. El olor.

Olía a la hija del diablo.

Con un gruñido se movió con sus sombras a la casa. ¿Tendría tanta suerte de encontrarla allí? La puerta y ventanas estaban destrozadas. Respiró hondo y supo que se había ido.

Su gárgola que lo seguía, aterrizó en el techo e hizo un sonido lastimero. Había fallado al no proteger el hogar de Lancelot. En medio de la habitación encontró la cabeza de uno de los suyos que estaba de ronda esa noche.

Alrededor, pilas de huesos y restos de no-vivos.

Once muertes. El lugar apestaba.

Apartó los restos de sus aliados con sus pies mientras entraba. La rabia lo consumía como el fuego a una línea de pólvora. Estaba molesto porque ella no lo enfrentaba a él.

¿Cómo habían encontrado su casa?

Jatziri había matado personas con demasiado peso sobre la sociedad actual. Y él usaría eso a su favor. Hora de moverse.

Dejó a su Venator terminar de matar a la única que parecía estar pendiendo de la vida. Miró los cuerpos enteros y algunos despedazados en sus pozos de sangre.

Encerraba la pena que sentía. Aquellos habían sido sus amigos, luchado con él.

Salvado su vida mutuamente a través del tiempo.

Pero sí le dió pesar la castaña Arielle. Aquella era una joven pura e inocente y no merecía esa muerte.

Tendría tiempo luego para darles una sepultura digna y hacer ofrendas por sus muertes. Esta guerra ya no distinguía entre buenos y malos. Solo del lado de quien estaban. Quien se metiera en el camino saldría muerto. Hasta que por fin alguien en los extremos del tablero de ajedrez que jugaban, cayera.

Mientras tanto todo peón, arfil, caballo y torre, sufriría, sangraría.

**_-Lancelot._**

Miró a todos lados por aquella voz. Pero estaba en su cabeza desquiciándolo como siempre. Al punto de la demencia.

**_-¿Qué demonios quieres hija del diablo?_**

**_-Veo que ya recibistéis mi regalo. Este es solo el comienzo._**

Una imagen de un desierto de nieve apareció en su mente. El gruñía por salir de aquel truco. No había nada que odiara más que tenerla en su cerebro. Pero hasta que el lugar completo fue revelado, no le liberó. Con un grito salió de vuelta a la realidad.

**_-Os veré pronto, hijo del diablo._**

Su vínculo se rompió y su Venator le miró preocupado.

_**-La guerra será en el maldito polo norte.**_

Dejó salir el aliento frio. Sentía que había estado en aquel campo. Debían moverse rápido. Ya no había tiempo.

Para esto necesitaba una cubierta.

Cuando terminó de sacar todos los cuerpos dió la orden a los demás Venatores que llegaban, de que explotaran el lugar. Esa sería la cubierta para el mundo de como un trágico ataque terrorista acabó con diez de las vidas más importantes de nuestros tiempos y como él, milagrosamente sobrevivió.

Aunque habían muchos, y se esperaban un ataque y muchas muertes, todos guardaban respeto en silencio mientras se movilizaban hacia su otra guarida.

Algunos lloraban a sus amigos y queridos.

Al llegar y preparar las tumbas de los Venatores, alguien encendió una vela voladora. Tradición japonesa; y la soltó en el bosque en memoria de Zero.

Lancelot se quedó viendo con aprobación mientras todos hacían sus ofrendas y se daban apoyo entre sí. Cuando ya solo quedaba una él la tomo. Encendió la vela y soltó el pequeño globo que voló. Eso era por sus muertos vivos. Y hasta por sí mismo.

El cielo se llenó de esas luces amarillas que se mantenían metros arriba de los pinos, moviéndose a la deriva del viento. Vindex volaba alrededor de las velas. Él quería darle rienda suelta a su rabia. Ir con todos los allí presentes a por ella y no parar hasta matarla.

Pero lo que había visto hoy lo detuvo. Caminó en la guarida y se hizo silencio.

_**-No les voy a pedir luego de esto que se queden conmigo. Saben que corren peligro. No les voy a mentir para retenerlos, puede que muramos. O nuestros seres amados. Y quien quiera retirarse ahora, puede. No les guardare rencor, solo les pediré que se refugien porque ya no podemos parar esto.**_

Camille Miller salió de entre los cuerpos. Sus ojos verdes tenían destellos violetas. Se miraba mejor que cuando la conoció.

_**-Yo me quedo. No tengo nada que perder, ustedes son mi familia.**_

Su voz fue firme. Sonidos de aprobación la siguieron y él asintió. Nadie sabía porque él estaba tan molesto por lo que todos creían fue una simple Cibum.

**_-Me quitaron mi familia. Dos veces. Y esta vez les han tornado contra mí. No quiero ya la paz, no voy a quedarme tranquilo y a pensar que solo con acabar con quien me convirtió encontraré paz. Todos los que tengan ese mal en sus venas deben morir. Sangrar por el sufrimiento causado._**

Mas aprobación y él se retiró. Debía terminar de llamar sus aliados. Esos que conoció desde el inicio. Todos los que estaban de acuerdo con su ideal se moverían ahora. Todos tenían orden de ir...

† † † † †

_"El tablero ha sido preparado. Las piezas acomodadas. Los reyes a la cabeza, se preparan para matar o morir. Y habrán otros mirando, esperando al vencedor y al vencido. Esto solo es el inicio, hija de luz. Solo el principio..."_

Jatziri recordaba las palabras del mensajero en Brenda, antes de que partieran al Eternal. Luego sus guerreros, sus amigos, también partieron al lugar que ella, por estrategia; consideraba el mas adecuado.

El frío casi calaba sus huesos, pero no se había abrigado. En ella no era necesario. Los demás estaban preparando las armas, alrededor de una fogata. Mas que todo, para los pocos humanos que los acompañaban.

**_-¿Porque el polo norte, mujer?_**

Preguntó JJ a Arya en un susurro. Arya comenzó a reír.

_**-¿Te agrada la idea de que los Damnatis aquí presentes, terminemos como barbacoa en pleno medio día? Porque a mí, no.**_

Contestó la damnati y luego de pensarlo, JJ entendió que aquella había sido una movida maestra de parte de Burkhalter.

Los Venatores en su mayoría, eran humanos.

Tendrían que abrigarse y eso los haría mas lentos.

Y ellos no tendrían que prescindir de los Damnatis cuando hubiera sol.

Allí el sol no saldría en 4 meses.

_**-Es brillante, ¿no lo creen?**_

Comentó Svetlana, sentándose sobre la nieve y mirando a todos. Todos asintieron, mirando la espalda de Jatziri, quién parecía estar en meditación.

_**-Todo saldrá bien, mi señora.**_

Ignis estaba feliz, aunque odiaba los climas fríos. Poder estar en movimiento, sin que el alba le amenazara; le hacía sentir útil en todo tiempo.

Jatziri levantó la vista, para ver el monstruoso ente frente a ella. Asintió recordando como se había despedido de sus hijas, y como sentía terror de no volverlas a ver.

_**-Él tiene una ventaja sobre mí, Ignis.**_

La gárgola bajó su enorme cabeza al suelo, prestando su atención total a su protegida.

_**-¿Ventaja?**_

Preguntó dudosa.

_**-Él no tiene nada que perder...**_

Hacía un condenado frío, cuando salió camino al lugar citado. En sus audífonos sonaba una canción del grupo francés "Daft Punk". El grupo jamás le había gustado, mucho menos el género. No estaba escuchando la música en realidad. Lo cual era muy extraño en Noa.

Aunque sí se dió cuenta que la música era el fondo ideal para aquel lugar cuando llegó. Un imponente edificio con el nombre y un gran fénix en rojo y negro en medio del vidrio. Alrededor todo era de cemento, cercado y parecía una fortaleza militar moderna.

Caminó a la posta y asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Dos policías adentro se voltearon inmediatamente a él.

_**-Eh, buenas. Soy Noa Torner. Me citaron aquí. Soy amigo de los dueños, creo.**_

_**-¿Tiene pase de visitante o empleado?**_

_**-No. La cita fue por teléfono. Hace unas horas. ¿No puede llamar a alguien? Realmente se me congela el culo aquí afuera.**_

Aquello no era una broma. Ya estaba medio congelado por el hielo. Parecía como si fuera a nevar.

**_-De un paso atrás por favor._**

Con un bufido se alejó. Varios sonidos electrónicos salieron de dentro. Uno de los policías salió y con una maquina le apunto en el ojo derecho. La luz le hizo parpadear varias veces y cuando volvió a fijarse el policía no estaba.

La puerta de barrotes se abrió con un chirrido acompañado de un sonido hidráulico. Con inseguridad dió un paso dentro.

_**-Noa Torner va en camino.**_

Anunció el policía en la posta. Noa caminó rápido al edificio.

Quería ver a Daphne.

Al abrir la puerta de vidrio, casi queda ciego por la iluminación. Todo de blanco y el penetrante olor de desinfectante hizo que arrugara la nariz.

Fue interceptado por un tipo raro que le recordó a los robots de "Daft Punk" o a los guardias de "Juegos del hambre". Vestía blanco. Y cuando habló su voz sonaba como a través de un respirador.

_**-Deje sus cosas en el suelo un momento, por favor.**_

Otro tipo de escáner recorrió su cuerpo y las maletas. Noa maldijo cuando el guardia le inyectó sin avisar. El líquido recorría su bíceps, luego de que el guardia alejara la pistola.

**_-Pase adelante. Lo esperan en el piso cinco. Recepción de enfermería._**

Con el ceño fruncido avanzó con sus cosas. Se sentía invadido. No le gustaba como iba aquello. En el ascensor que gracias a Dios no era de vidrio; tamborileaba impaciente sus dedos.

Arriba, más gente de blanco caminando de extremo a extremo apareció. ¡Parecía una película futurista! Sus vestimentas no eran las de una enfermera o un médico normal. Excepto por las gabachas, esas se mantenían. Se acercó a la recepción de enfermería al localizarla.

_**- Hola soy Noa.**_

Saludó al enfermo de enfrente que le miró y luego desvió sus ojos a una tableta transparente.

_**-Mucho gusto señor Torner. Venga, lo están esperando.**_

Fueron tras un largo pasillo, demasiado iluminado para Noa.

Llegaron a una puerta azul que daba acceso a una alta habitación llena solo de personas. Luchaban a mano o con armas, entrenando. En grupos o contra objetos. Unos incluso tenían cascos que les cubrían la cabeza y parecían estar en una simulación.

**_-¡Papi!_**

El agudo grito sonó antes de que algo golpeara en sus piernas. Soltó todo lo que tenia al agacharse riendo para tomar en brazos a su hija. Giraron en el aire y besó sus mejillas. Ella andaba con una caja de jugo de manzana y un vestido precioso en ella. En las gradas de lo que parecía un gimnasio jugaron y platicaron por varias horas mientras los demás entrenaban.

¿Qué era aquello?

Según Noa sabía, los papás de Katherine eran pacíficos. Los últimos a los que podía imaginar en una guerra.

A la hora de dormir les dieron a todos habitaciones separadas. Daphne se quedó dormida luego de un cuento. Era temprano y él estaba ansioso, por lo que salió fuera de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de espera. Sacó su móvil y mientras pensaba, lo hacía girar en sus manos.

Tenía miedo por Daphne. Pavor. Ella no podía luchar. Ella no había hecho nada. Y no era justo que estuviera rodeada de tanta violencia. Por eso jamás se sintió tan decidido en la vida, como en ese instante. Marcó el número y se desplomó contra la silla. Suspiró pesadamente ante los primeros tonos de la llamada.

_**-Tenemos que hablar. Me quiero llevar lejos a Daphne.**_

Katherine se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea. Pero lucharía por su hija. La quería segura. La quería viviendo una niñez normal.

Aunque su hija no lo fuera.

**_-¿Katherine? ¡Katherine! ¿Me haz escuchado?_**

Gritó irritado. Al no obtener respuesta, colgó el teléfono de mala manera.

¿Que le pasaba a su rojita?

Se levantó dispuesto a tomar a su hija y desaparecer de allí en aquel instante.

Estaba llegando a la habitación, cuando se encontró a la madre adoptiva de Katherine.

Brigitte parecía nerviosa. Aunque no era para menos, cuando el hospital parecía cuartel general de los G.I Joe.

_**-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que no estás con Katherine?**_

Preguntó Brigitte, al estar frente a él. Noa la miró, como si tuviera 3 cabezas.

La doctora Molyneux se llevó las manos a sus labios y respiró hondo.

_**-Por amor al cielo. No sabes lo que ha pasado.**_

Susurró mirándolo con tristeza.

Todas las alarmas internas de Noa se encendieron.

_**-¿Que... Que le pasó a Katherine?**_

Sintió que su voz se desvanecía y quiso golpearse.

Pensaba que Katherine había dejado a Daphne porque había ido a pelear.

Pero definitivamente, se había equivocado...

† † † † †

_**-Están aquí.**_

Susurró la hija del diablo. Vestía de negro desde el cuello hasta los pies. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, para que sus risos no afectaran su visión.

Eran las 3:00 pm, cuando ambos ejércitos estuvieron frente a frente.

Era el momento de saldar viejas cuentas.

Ambos líderes iban al frente y se alejaron de sus ejércitos, hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Lancelot dirigía su mirada a cada uno de ellos, buscando a su mujer. Pero no la veía.

En su interior agradeció, que no estuviera allí.

_**-Es mejor que os rindáis, atormentado. Prometo una muerte rápida.**_

Le dijo la hija del diablo, mirándolo retante.

Lancelot bufó.

_**-Espero hicieras las pases con todos tus muertos, Burkhalter. Personalmente he hecho tu propia tumba.**_

La risa de Jatziri se escuchó, haciendo estremecer las montañas cubiertas de hielo.

No había que decir nada mas.

Las gárgolas zurcaban el cielo.

El sonido de los fierros se agregaron en una melodía tétrica.

La danza de la muerte.

Las sombras de Lancelot se esparcieron como pólvora.

Y la sangre de Burkhalter, abrió el infierno.

Ambos ejércitos corrieron al encuentro del otro.

La guerra había comenzado...

† † † † †


End file.
